Arrête-moi si tu le peux !
by CimBom57
Summary: La Panthère Noire, une voleuse redoutable fait des siennes dans la ville de Magnolia. Une seule solution s'impose à la Police: faire appel à l'Elite légendaire. Pourront-ils découvrir la véritable identité de cette voleuse et la capturer ? Il y aura des couples bien sûr (Non mais quelle question ! :D).
1. Chapter 1

**Yo les gens :D**

_Je me suis lancée un défi : Ecrire une Fanfic sur Fairy Tail !_

Voilà bonne lecture... _Non j'rigole j'ai pas fini :p _

Je me suis lancée dans une aventure incroyable où je contrôle la vie de mes perso préféré de mon manga préféré **mouahahahahahaERk!** (_J'ai avalé une mouche ..._)  
>Je vais tenter, j'ai bien dit <strong>TENTER<strong> d'écrire une histoire assez originale qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :)

Ce premier chapitre est en faite **un test** pour voir s'il y a des intéressés pour voir la suite. Sinon bah je l'**abandonne**...:'(

LES PERSONNAGES SONT SOUVENT toujour ?) OOC !

_On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !_

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapitre 1<em>**

_Le silence régnait dans les rues de la grande ville de Magnolia. Seul le souffle du vent raisonnait dans les ruelles sombres de la ville. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du grand Musée ne retentisse. Les policiers et la sécurité étaient tous mobilisés pour arrêter la personne qui avait déclenché cette alarme. Ils savaient tous de qui il s'agissait. Elle était furtive, agile tel un félin et pouvait être très féroce. Elle excellait dans le combat au corps à corps mais également le tir, à n'importe quelle distance. D'après des témoins et sa silhouette surtout, cette personne était une femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette femme « déclenchait des alarmes ». Elle avait la réputation de contourner, à chaque fois, la sécurité établit par la police, qui se faisait toujours battre à plate couture. Cette réputation a conduit à un surnom : "_**_La Panthère Noir"_**_, couleur de sa combinaison._

_Une fois encore, "_**_La Panthère noir_**_" faisait des siennes en volant un tableau de valeur. Et une fois encore, la Police ne pouvait rien faire. Et une fois encore, la ville est témoin d'une course poursuite dont le résultat est évident. La voleuse réussit encore à s'enfuir, malgré les efforts des autorités. Elles avaient mises en place tous les moyens possibles pour arrêter cette voleuse. Mais elle se jouait toujours d'eux. Le commissaire décida alors de convoquer l'élite pour arrêter cette nuisance à la société et surtout, au moral de ses troupes._

Dans l'aéroport de Magnolia, un Jet privé venait d'atterrir sur la piste d'atterrissage. Quatre personnes de sexe masculin en sortirent. Le premier se distinguait avec ses cheveux étrangement roses, ses yeux onyx parcouraient les environs à la recherche de leur hôte. Il était suivi par deux bruns : l'un avait les cheveux bien longs et son visage était recouvert de piercings, tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux beaucoup plus court, avec une cicatrice au dessus de son sourcil gauche. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, avec un tatouage dans la partie droite de son visage, fermait la marche.

Un homme, petit de taille, pour ne pas l'appeler "nain", avec une imposante moustache, portant un long manteau, pour sa taille, et un chapeau tous les deux de couleur beige, les accueillit. Il prit donc la parole :

* * *

><p><strong>... :<strong> Bonjour ! Je suis le commissaire Makarof. C'est moi qui ai sollicité votre aide contre cette satanée voleuse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'approcha et répliqua:

**... :** Bonjour Monsieur Makarof ! Je suis Natsu Dragnir. Je suis en quelque sorte, le leader de notre groupe. La personne avec les longs cheveux se nomme Gajeel Redfox, réputé pour sa force brute, l'autre brun et Grey Fullbuster, un espion doué et très efficace capable de s'infiltrer n'importe où et enfin, celui aux cheveux bleus est Jellal Fernandez, Il s'occupe de tout ce qui est informatique, récolter des information sur le réseau ou encore pirater des système de sécurité. Quand à moi, je dirige les opérations.

**Mkarof :** Quelle surprise de découvrir de si jeunes personnes. Quand on entend parler de vos exploits, nous pensons tout de suite à des hommes d'expérience, des hommes plus âgées.

**Natsu :** Mais commissaire, nous avons beaucoup d'expérience.

**Makarof:** Je n'en doute pas. Venez , allons au commissariat, je vous exposerait les informations récoltés à ce jour sur notre cible.

Il partirent alors de l'aéroport, en direction du quartier général de la police.

* * *

><p>Traversant la ville de Magnolia, l'agent Natsu avait un certain sentiment de nostalgie. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette ville. Cette ville qui l'avait vu grandir. Sa ville natale. Le sourire sur ses lèvres attira l'attention de l'un de ses collègues, le jeune brun :<p>

**Grey :** C'est quoi ce sourire débile que tu affiches là ?

**Natsu :** Ah fermes-là Grey. Je suis chez moi ici. Je suis content c'est tout.

**Gajil :** Ah ouais, c'est vrai que t'as grandit ici toi.

**Jellal :** Tu rencontreras sûrement des personnes que tu connais. Mais n'oublis pas qu'il ne faut pas que tu révèle ta véritable identité. Notre organisation pourrait en découdre.

**Natsu :** T'inquiètes pas ! Je ferais attention.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Tout le personnel était au courant de l'arrivé de ces agents très spéciaux qui avaient fait naître des légendes dans toute l'histoire de la sécurité, de la police. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que les acteurs de ses légendes étaient de si jeunes personnes.  
>On pouvait entendre des murmures, des chuchotement pas très discrets du genre « <em>alors c'est eux? <em>», « _Mais ils sont trop jeunes_ » ou encore « _Wah ! Ils sont trop beau ! _»,  
>Etant habitués à ce genre de scène, les quatre jeunes hommes ne firent pas attention aux remarques et suivirent le commissaire jusqu'à la salle de réunion,<p>

Installés « confortablement » sur leur chaises, ils écoutèrent ce cher commissaire qui leur expliqua le problème.

**Makarof:** Bon ! Ecoutez-moi bien ! Nous avons un sacré problème au niveau de la sécurité des objets précieux, que ce soit chez des antiquaires, des riches ou dans des musés. Une voleuse ne cesse de faire des siennes. C'est la panique totale au commissariat. Nous avons mis en place les systèmes de sécurité les plus sophistiqués qui existent. Ils n'ont servit à rien. Comme toujours, nous n'avons que vu l'ombre de **La Panthère noire**.

**Natsu : **La Panthère noire ?

**Makarof:** Oui. C'est le surnom qui lui a été donné par la presse et ses « admirateurs ».

**Grey :** Très intéressant...

**Jellal :** Est-ce que vous savez si elle agit seule ou bien a-t-elle des complices ?

**Makarof:** Rien. Le néant total. La seule chose que nous savons, c'est qu'elle ne s'attaque qu'à des œuvres de la même artiste.

**Gajil :** Quelle artiste ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

**Makarof:** C'est **Julia**. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas son véritable nom. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, personne ne connais sa véritable identité. Mais depuis quelques temps, deux ans pour être exact, elle ne réalise plus d'œuvre. Nous ne connaissions pas la raison. Jusqu'à ce que l'on apprenne qu'elle soit décédée.

**Grey :** Quand ces voles ont-ils commencé ?

**Makarof:** Il y a trois mois, jour pour jour.

**Natsu :** Eh bien, si cette voleuse ne vole que les œuvres d'une même personne, cela montre qu'elle a un lien avec elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas commissaire! Nous allons nous charger du reste. Tout d'bord, nous devons nous familiariser avec la ville.

**Grey :** TU vas te Re-familiariser plutôt. Tu nous feras une visite guidée hein Natsu ?

**Natsu :** Oui si tu veux.

Ils se levèrent alors de leur chaise mais furent interpellés par le commissaire.

**Makarof: **Eh au faite, vous avez un endroit où loger ? On nous a dit de vous laisser vous débrouiller. Si vous avez besoin d'aide on peut régler ça.

**Jellal :** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. On a déjà réglé ce problème.

* * *

><p><strong>Gajil :<strong> C'est ça que t'as réglé ?

**Jellal :** Bah oui...

**Grey :** Mais c'est...c'est loin de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

**Jellal :** Mais il ne faut pas réveiller les soupçons...

**Natsu :** C'est parfait !

**Gajil/Grey :** Quoi ?

**Grey :** Tu es le premier à râler quand on a une piaule toute pourrie et là c'est parfait ?!

**Jellal :** Elle est pas toute pourrie elle est bien là !

En effet , les quatre jeunes hommes se trouvaient à l'entrebâillement de la porte d'un petit appartement assez délabré, où gisait des carton, au sol, par-ci, par-là.

**Gajil :** Moi je reste pas là !

**Jellal :** Mais arrêtes de faire ton difficile, c'est l'appartement idéal pour de jeunes étudiants comme nous !

**Natsu :** Tout à fait !

**Grey :** Bon, je m'incline, de toute façon c'est provisoire...

**Gajil :** Ouais...

Un homme arriva alors à la hauteur des jeunes hommes en les interpellant et leur demandant :

**Homme :** Vous voulez que nous montions vos affaires maintenant ?

Gajil, un peu irrité par la situation répliqua, assez énervé :

**Gajil :** Non dans quatre an !

**Natsu :** Calme-toi Gajil !

**Gajil:** Qu'est-ce tu veux la flammèche ?

**Natsu :** Ne m'appel pas comme ça !

**Gajil :** Bah c'est pas moi qui cri "JE M'ENFLAMME" à chaque fois qu'on tient quelque chose où quand il y a de l'action !

**Natsu :** Déjà, c'est une façon de parler hin et c'est pas une raison.

**Gajil:** Et tu manges tellement épicé que t'en tombe malade !

**Natsu:** Ta g*eule !

S'ensuivit alors, une dispute qui ne cessa toujours pas. Pensant ce temps là, Jellal et Grey s'étaient éclipsés, suivant le déménageur pour aller vérifier leurs affaires, et les emmener dans leur nouvel appartement.

Grey : Je n'arrive pas à croire ! Vous êtes venu seul ?

**Déménageur **: Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas pu mobiliser mes employés, on m'a dit de n'impliquer personne de l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas très bien comprit en faite...

**Jellal :** Ah vous êtes le patron de la compagnie ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Je suis la personne qui vous a contacté.

**Déménageur :** Ah enchanté ! J'ai fait tout comme vous me l'avez demandé. J'ai été très discret pour arriver jusqu'ici et je n'ai laisser personne toucher à vos affaires.

**Grey :** Jellal ?

**Jellal :** Oui ?

**Grey :** Alors c'est toi qui lui as demandé de venir seul...

**Jellal :** Ouiiii...

**Grey :** Puis-je te tuer ?

**Jellal :** Heu...

Tout à coup...

**... :** Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là , le combat faisait rage entre le rose et le brun. Ils s'insultaient de tous les noms, sans faire attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient : <strong>le couloir.<strong> Ils se frappaient et tiraient leurs vêtements et même leurs cheveux :

**Gajil :** Je vais t'arracher toutes tes dents, tu ne pourras plus déguster tes piments de la mort !

**Natsu :** Ouais c'est ça ! Moi je vais t'arracher toutes tes piercings un par un, tu vas ressembler à un terrain de golf !

Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Ce qui ne suffit pas à arrêter les deux jeunes hommes.

**... :** J'ai trop la flemme en plus...

**... :** Ah arrête de faire la fainéante ! On a de nouveaux voisins c'est top non ?

**... :** Ouais mais...

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net dans leur chamaillerie, sans se lâcher, observant les deux personnes d'un air assez surpris.

**... :** Euh vous faites quoi là ?

* * *

><p><strong>ET BIM !<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Finit le premier chapitre :D<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong><br>**J'espère que ça vous aura plu (ouh je suis stressée :D)

Je me suis inspirée de quelque chose pour cette fic. Si y a une personne qui devine ce que c'est, je lui offre...

**Sinon** si vous avez kiffé, dites-le moi, comme ça j'écris la suite :D (oui je l'ai pas écris encore...)

**COMME JE L'AI DIT TOUT A L'HEURE, CE CHAPITRE EST UN TEST. C'EST A VOUS DE L'APPROUVER :)**  
><strong><br>**Sur ce, gros poutoux à tous ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**YO LES GENS ! :D**

Apparemment mon histoire vous intéresse beaucoup :D Ça fait vraiment plaisir, à tel point que j'ai eu une poussé d'inspiration pour le deuxième chapitre :p

Y a une personne qui a deviné de quoi je me suis inspiré pour l'histoire, mais bon c'était évident pour ceux qui connaissent Cat's Eyes :D

Donc voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit, cette fanfic est un défi que je me suis lancé. Je ne peux vous garantir que chaque chapitre sera au top, époustouflant ou je ne sais quoi. Je compte sur vous pour me donner des suggestions pour l'histoire. Ça m'aiderait aussi à garder l'inspiration :D

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour l'instant.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>… :<strong> Euh... vous faites quoi là ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers la provenance de cette voix. Devant l'entrebâillement d'une porte se trouvaient deux jeunes filles, l'une était assez petite avec des cheveux de couleur bleus, tandis que l'autre était plus grande et avec des cheveux blonds. C'est justement cette dernière qui avait prononcé les mots qui avaient arrêtés les deux hommes dans leur élan.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le couloir. Les deux jeunes hommes se lâchèrent alors les joues en remettant leurs vêtements en place.

**Gajil :** J'apprenais à cette tête brûlé les bonnes manières.

**Natsu :** Ouais c'est ça et mon c*l c'est du poulet ?

**Gajil :** Ouais du poulet grillé.

**Natsu :** Tu me cherche encore là?!

Les deux jeunes hommes allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre une deuxième fois mais il furent interrompu par l'arrivé de leurs amis avec des cartons dans les bras. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pris alors la parole :

**Jellal :** Bon les gars vous vous battez toujours ou quoi ? On a besoin d'aide.

Le brun qui l'accompagnait prit la parole d'un ton ironique :

**Grey :** Ouais en plus on a réussi à trouver de la main d'œuvre en fin de compte.

En effet, deux jeune filles emboîtaient leur pas avec quelques objet dans les mains destinés à l'appartement des jeunes hommes. L'une avait de longs cheveux écarlates, tandis que l'autre les avait un peut plus courts de couleur bleus. Cette dernière prit la parole.

**… :** Ah je vois que nos amis ont déjà fait connaissance.

**Gajil :** Ou pas. Vous êtes qui ?

La rousse prit alors la parole pour répondre à l'interrogation du grand brun.

**… :** Apparemment, nous sommes vos nouvelles voisines...Enfin vous êtes nos nouveaux voisin...Enfin...

La jeune blonde intervint, voyant que son amie commençait à se perdre dans ses « explications ».

**…:** Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, enchantée de vous connaître.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille. Les autres demoiselles se présentèrent à leur tour. La rousse se nommait alors Erza Scarlet, la fille aux cheveux bleus et de petite taille se nommait Levy McGarden et enfin la dernière se nommait Jubia Lockser. Les garçons s'étant présentés à leur tour, ils décidèrent tous de finir de transporter les affaires de ces derniers sans perdre de temps. Il atteignirent leur objectif grâce à l'aide des jeunes filles. Ces dernières les invitèrent alors à se reposer un peu chez elles en prenant une tasse de café (ou de thé), mais ils refusèrent, enfin Grey refusa catégoriquement. Elle partirent alors et Natsu prit aussi tôt la parole, une fois la porte fermé.

**Natsu :** On aurait pu accepté...

**Jellal :** Non Natsu, c'est mieux ainsi. Grey a bien fait.

**Grey :** On peut pas être trop proche de nos voisins ou des gens de notre entourage. Sinon ça mettrait notre couverture en danger.

**Natsu :** Quel dommage... Elles avaient l'air sympa...

**Jellal :** Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, quand tu prendra ta retraite, tu aura tout le temps nécessaire pour te trouver une p'tite copine.

Cette phrase assez absurde les fit tous rire, sauf bien sur le jeune homme aux cheveux.

**Gajil :** C'est la base quand même, j' comprend pas comment une cervelle de moineau comme toi peut être notre chef.

**Natsu :** Tu me cherche tas de ferraille ?

**Grey :** C'est bon calmez-vous ! Il faut vite qu'on s'installe et qu'on commence notre boulot.

Les deux bagarreurs firent la moue.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs heures à lutter contre des câbles et plusieurs engins électroniques, les jeunes hommes regardèrent d'un aire satisfait, l'état de leur appartement. Le salon était camouflé...en salon normal, les deux chambres contenaient chacune deux lits avec une armoire, un miroir...bref, des chambres normales, mais la dernière chambre était spéciale. C'était une chambre totalement informatisée avec plusieurs écrans. Un tableau avec des affichages était installé sur le mur et une armoire imposante contenant plusieurs armes et accessoires militaires, ainsi que des gadgets complétait le mur.<p>

La nuit était déjà tombé, et les quatre compagnons avaient l'estomac dans les talents. Jellal était en général celui qui était chargé de la cuisine, mais vu qu'il devait faire les réglages de l'ordinateur le plus rapidement possible, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Ils décidèrent alors de commander.

Grey prit le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro, quand soudain, on frappa à la porte. Par reflexe, les jeunes hommes s'emparèrent de leurs armes et se mirent à couvert, tandis que Gajil alla voir qui cela pouvait être. Il regarda dans le trou de la porte. Il fit signe à ses camarades de se détendre et ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit alors Levy et Jubia qui, à première vu, avaient apporté à manger aux pauvres affamés.

**Levy :** Vu que vous venez juste de déménager et de vous installer, nous avons pensé que vous seriez exténués pour vous faire à manger. Donc nous vous apporter votre dîner.

Elle arborait un large sourire qui fit se détendre les hommes de l'appartement. Ils récupérèrent alors leur dîner et les jeunes filles s'en allèrent chez elles.

**Gajil :** Rester loin hin ?

**Grey :** A ce train là, ça va être difficile...

**Natsu :** Bon allez j'ai faim moi !

Jellal les rejoins alors pour le dîner.

* * *

><p>Après un bon repas, ils allèrent tous les quatre dans la salle informatique pour réaliser leur première réunion de la mission.<p>

**Natsu :** Bon alors, on s'est installé sans encombre et j' pense pas qu'on s'est fait capté.

**Gajil :** Le problème c'est ces filles. Elles sont beaucoup trop amicales et ça c'est pas bon.

**Jellal :** Bah le bon côté, c'est qu'on pourrait peut-être leur poser quelques questions à propos de notre cible. Sans révéler notre identité bien sur. Qui sait, les citoyens peuvent avoir plus d'info que la police elle-même.

**Grey :** Mouais, pas sûr mais on a qu'a essayer.

Tout à coup, le téléphone de Natsu se mit à sonner. Il décrocha, écouta son interlocuteur puis s'exclama :

**Natsu :** On arrive tout de suite !

Après avoir raccroché il informa ses compagnons précipitamment :

**Natsu :** On a du boulot les gars ! La Panthère Noire est en action !

Ils s'équipèrent à toute vitesse et s'en allèrent par un passage secret dans les caves de l'immeuble. Une voiture les attendait dans un coin sombre de la rue, là ou personne n'irait s'aventurer.

En général, les mission se faisaient à trois sur le terrain et un qui reste à la base pour soutenir l'équipe grâce aux moyens informatiques. C'était Jellal qui s'en chargeais. C'était son domaine de prédilection. Mais cette fois là ils fit une exception. Il voulait voir de plus près à quoi ressemblait cette « Panthère Noire ». Ça pouvait être utile. Il était du genre à remarquer chaque détail, jusqu'au plus futile.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent sur les lieu. Il s'agissait de la demeure d'un riche homme d'affaire qui adorait collectionner des objets d'art. Pas étonnant que la « Panthère Noire » s'attaque à lui. Une foule de policiers encerclait la maison, bloquant toutes les issues à l'aide véhicules blindés.<p>

Voyant l'Élite arriver, Makarof, qui écoutait le dernier rapport de l'un de ses hommes vint les accueillir.

**Makarof :** Ah vous êtes là, vous avez de la chance, elle n'est pas encore sortit. On a encore une chance de la récupérer.

**Natsu :** Pouvez-vous nous donner des détails ?

**Makarof :** Apparemment, cette fois elle convoite une sculpture. Un buste de je ne sait plus qui. Elle a réussit à entrer dans la demeure sans encombre, faut dire que le système de sécurité extérieur est assez pourrie. Elle s'est faite capter par le système de sécurité qui protégeait le buste. Faut dire qu'il est plus efficace que celui de l'extérieur. Là, elle est coincé à l'intérieur.

**Grey :** N'a-t-elle pas essayé de s'enfuir ?

**Makarof :** Non. On ne l'a même pas vu.

**Gajil :** P't'être qu'elle s'est déjà barré ?

**Makarof :** Impossible ! Les capteurs continuent à détecter du mouvement dans la salle. C'est la seule personne présente dans le manoir. Même le propriétaire est à l'extérieur. Regardez !

En effet, il montra le portail de la demeure où se trouvait un homme vêtu de manière élégante et qui avait l'air assez énervé.

**Jellal :** Ses complices ne devraient pas tarder à intervenir.

**Makarof :** Ses complices ? Mais elle n'en a pas ! Elle a toujours agit seule !

**Jellal :** Détrompez-vous. Si elle n'a rien tenté encore, c'est parce qu'elle attend de l'aide de ses compagnons.

Makarof n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que le jeune homme lui affirmait.

**Natsu :** Monsieur l'inspecteur, faites-lui confiance. Il a toujours eu raison dans ses raisonnements.

Le vieil homme se résigna.

**Natsu :** Bon ! C'est donc le bon moment pour se mettre en action !

**Makarof :** Qu'allez-vous faire .

Le rose lui sourit.

**Natsu :** Foncer dans le tas !

L'inspecteur était bouche bée. Comment ça foncer dans le tas ? Il s'attendait à un plan hyper-élaboré, vu leur réputation. Mais qui étaient-ils vraiment. Comment ont-ils pu réaliser tous ses exploits en étant si jeunes et surtout en ayant un chef pareil. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, malgré qu'ils aient tous la vingtaine.

Il continuait à les fixer d'un air abasourdit, tandis que la petite bande s'en allait vers la demeure.

* * *

><p>Les membres de l'Élite, s'étaient introduit à l'intérieur de la demeure. Voulant garder leur identité secrète aux yeux des médias, qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, ainsi qu'aux yeux de leur cible, ils portaient tous une cagoule avec un crâne dessiné dessus (NDA : Oui je sais vous pensez à Call of Duty : Ghost :p).<p>

**Natsu :** Infiltration sans encombre : Réussie !

**Grey :** Mais quel infiltration ? On est entrée par la porte, normal, comme dans un moulin, y a tout le monde qui nous a vu.

**Natsu :** Mais vas-y tu gâches tout !

**Gajil :** Oh calmez-vous, c'est pas le moment.

**Jellal :** Bon chef nous attendons tes ordres.

Le chef toussota puis donna ses directive.

**Natsu :** Bon voilà, vu que cette fois Jellal nous a rejoins, on va changer quelques p'tits truc de nos plans habituels. Déjà, on va se séparer en deux groupes de deux. Gajil, tu seras avec moi et Grey et Jellal vous restez ensemble.

Il leur expliqua alors ce que les groupes devaient faire.

* * *

><p>Natsu et Gajil étaient en train de se diriger vers la salle d'exposition, rejoindre leur cible, tandis que Grey et Jellal restaient à leur place.<p>

Le premier groupe arriva à destination. La porte était fermée. Le rose fit signe à son collègue de se mettre sur ses gardes pour l'ouverture de la porte. Ce dernier acquiesça et se mit en position.

Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois dans leur tête et le rose ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Ils pointaient tous les deux leur pistolet vers la salle qui avait l'air d'être vide. Makarof s'était-il trompé ?

Ils s'introduisirent alors dans la salle qui était sombre. Oui, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Ni dans toute l'immeuble d'ailleurs. La panthère avait prit soin de saboter l'électricité. Heureusement que le système de sécurité n'était pas relié à l'électricité de la demeure. Sinon, personne n'aurait remarqué son intrusion.

Ils commencèrent à chercher. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle s'était caché quelque part dans la salle. Ils vérifièrent chaque recoin, ne délaissant aucun détail. Il n'y avait personne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

En effet, une silhouette descendit du plafond, jetant un objet qui émit un gaz... C'était une bombe lacrymogène. Elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir de la salle quand le deuxième groupe lui barra la route. Le plan avait marché.

Gajil brisa une petite vitre pour que le gaz puisse s'échapper puis le premier groupe rejoins le second dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour s'éloigner du gaz. Ils pointaient tous leur arme sur leur cible qui avait levé les mains en l'air.

**Grey :** Voyons voir à quoi ressemble cette femme qui fait trembler la police...

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme pointa sa lampe de poche sur le visage de sa cible qu'il ne pu découvrir. En effet, elle portait un masque...de félin...une Panthère. Elle méritait bien son surnom. Ses cheveux blonds contrastaient avec ce masque et sa combinaison.

**Grey :** Eh bien, suis-je bête ? Comme si t'allait commettre ces actes à visage découvert. Enlève ton masque !

Elle ne bougea pas.

**Grey :** Enlève- le te dis-je !

A ce moment là, deux policiers, vêtus d'une sorte d'armure, arrivèrent à leur côté.

**Gajil :** Vous faites quoi là c'est notre opération !

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les policiers s'attaquèrent à Jellal et Grey qui perdirent leurs armes. Alors elle avait vraiment des complices … Gajil voulu arriver à leur rescousse mais la Panthère Noire lui en empêcha, lui courant dessus à toute vitesse et avec une grande agilité.

Natsu n'y comprenait rien. Il s'était retrouvé prit en otage pour la première fois de sa vie, un pistolet pointé sur sa tempe, prit comme bouclier face à ces amis qui se relevèrent péniblement. Les deux faux policiers rejoignirent leur collègue qui avait toujours Natsu en otage et qui reculait vers la fenêtre. Les autres ne pouvaient rien faire tant que leur chef était en danger. Ils ne pouvaient qu'observer.

Arrivé à la fenêtre, l'un des policier ouvrit la fenêtre. Un hélicoptère attendait à l'extérieur. Mais que faisait la police ? Les deux complices montèrent sur l'échelle. La panthère allait lâcher Natsu, celui-ci lui en empêcha et lui dit :

**Natsu :** Un jour, crois-moi, je t'aurait

Elle lâcha alors un petit rire et répondit dans un murmure, tout près de son oreille gauche :

**Panthère Noire :** Arrête-moi si tu le peux...

Puis, elle lâcha brusquement son otage et s'en alla rejoindre ces amis.

Personne ne bougeait. Les policiers à l' extérieur essayaient tant bien que mal, de les viser avec leurs armes c'était peine perdu. Voyant le véhicule volant s'éloigner, les jeunes hommes comprirent pourquoi personne n'avait rien fait. Il s'agissait d'un hélicoptère de Police.

Cette nuit restera gravé dans toutes les mémoire. La nuit de la première défaite de l'Élite légendaire.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin :D Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous volez une suite ou pas.<p>

J'attend vos impressions avec impatience :)

J'ai l'impression que cette fic va être assez longue quand même :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo les gens ! :D**

Comment ça va ? Moi ça va super bien :)

Comme vous le voyez le 3ème chapitre est enfin sortit :) Bon je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'il arrive un peut en retard. J'aurais voulu le finir et le poster le week-end dernier mais il y avait un événement important qui m'en a empêché. Donc Bonne fête à ce qui auront compris :D (Alors il était bon le mouton ? :p)

Je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme régulier pour poster la suite de l'histoire. Donc préparez vous à voir un chapitre chaque Week-end ou bien un Week-end sur deux. Ca dépend de mon inspiration en faite.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements, ça me permet de me motiver pour écrire la suite et ça fait aussi chaud au cœur bien sûre

Donc Merci et je vous kiff :D

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p>Les journaux avaient propagé cette nouvelle dans tout le pays. En première page nous pouvions lire « CHOC ! L'Élite se fait humilier par la Panthère Noire ! ». Cette humiliation avait l'effet d'une grosse claque pour les jeunes hommes. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Jamais ils n'auraient pu commettre une erreur pareil ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi naïfs, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu réaliser. Oui, ils étaient tous naïfs. Surtout le Chef. Malgré sa cuisante défaite, ce dernier était grandement motivé pour arrêter son nouvel ennemi, son adversaire. C'est pourquoi, il se leva plus tôt que les autres, le lendemain matin, et tenta de réveiller ses compagnons à l'aide de n'importe quel moyen possible : Sot d'eau, musique forte, alarmes de tout genre installées dans son portable... Malgré sa « bon humeur » débordante, ses amis ne retrouvèrent pas la pêche qu'ils avaient avant. Ils étaient, dégoûtés. C'est pourquoi le rose essaya de les rassurer, de leur remonter le moral.<p>

**Natsu :** Allez les gars, faites-pas cette tête ! On a perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre ! Faut pas baisser les bras !

Aucune réaction des trois garçons qui restait debout, en ligne, tête baissé et le regard perdu sur le sol, devant leur chef. Ce dernier commençait à s'énerver et haussa un peu le ton.

**Natsu :** Bon, écoutez ! Si à chaque défaite vous allez faire la gueule comme des gamins, on va pas s'en sortir ! C'est le risque du métier. On peut pas toujours gagner. Alors relevez la tête et dites-vous que c'est pas finit et que ce n'est que le début !

Hésitant, Grey prit la parole.

**Grey :** Oui mais moi ce qui me fait chier, c'est le fait qu'on s'est fait avoir comme des gamins...

**Natsu :** Parfois, on peut aussi faire des erreurs toutes bêtes. On peut pas toujours être au top. Nous ne sommes que des humains après tout...

Voir un Natsu aussi « posé » et « réfléchi » était assez rare dans le groupe. C'est ça qui le rendait spécial. D'un côté, il pouvait être un grand gamin tout bête mais parfois il pouvait être un leader respectable, qui a le sens du devoir et qui a un raisonnement que personne autre ne peut avoir.

Son discours a quand même permis de redonner la pêche à son équipe. Ils était maintenant motivés pour aller de l'avant. Ils n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Ils étaient « L'Élite légendaire » après tout. Ils devaient faire oublier cette défaite à tout le pays et montrer de quoi ils étaient capables.

Ils décidèrent alors tous de tourner la page et prirent leur petit déjeuné dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>Une fois rassasiés et l'appartement rangé, Jellal fonça directement dans la salle informatique pour faire son rapport, enfin pour le taper sur le PC quoi . Il enregistra également les informations collectés sur la dernière opération qu'ils avaient effectués. Il appela alors ses compagnons pour faire une petite réunion, histoire de voir si eux, ils avaient des informations sur « l'ennemi et ses alliés »<p>

**Jellal :** Bon alors mettons en commun ce que l'on sait. On était tous les quatre dans la salle d'exposition et on avait coincé la cible. Même que Grey faisait le malin avec.

**Grey :** Ah c'est bon hin c'est sur le moment je me suis emporté.

**Jellal :** Bon, Natsu et Gajil, vu que vous étiez plus près d'elle, vous avez pu remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant ?

**Gajil :** Bah on sait qu'elle est blonde déjà et quelle est habillé en noir...

Jellal répondit d 'un ton blasé.

**Jellal :** Ça, on l'avait tous remarqué... Sinon y a autre chose ? Natsu ?

**Natsu :** Bah déjà, elle est pas mal foutue. Je l'ai remarqué quand elle m'a prit en otage et qu'elle me serrait contre elle. Sinon, elle a une jolie voix, même si elle a murmuré...

Un petit sourire étira les lèvre de Grey :

**Grey :** En gros ta flashé sur elle...

Sur cette remarque, le rose rougit violemment et répliqua, paniqué :

**Natsu :** N'importe quoi ! T'es bête ou quoi? C'est notre ennemie !

**Jellal :** Bon c'est bon calmez vous. Natsu, tu as parlé de sa voix. Est-ce que tu pourrait la reconnaître ? On pourrait avoir une piste...

**Natsu :** Bah vu qu'elle a murmuré, ça va être difficile. Si elle avait parlé normalement ça aurait pu être plus facile.

**Gajil :** Bah alors tête de flamme , comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'elle avait une belle voix ?

**Natsu :** Bah je sais pas, je me disais juste qu'elle avait une belle vois, sans réfléchir trop en faite.

**Grey :** Notre Natsu est tombé sous le charme d'une mystérieuse voleuse, qui va finir par voler son cœur...

Le ton poétique de Grey fit sourire le bleu et le grand brun mais leur chef était en plein dans ses pensées. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit pas à la provocation de son « ami ».

Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit et surtout ce qu'elle avait répondu « Arrête-moi si tu le peux... ». Il l'avait défié, elle avait accepté. Le combat allait être rude... Ça c'était sûr...

**Grey :** Hé j'ai une question. On est pas censé être des étudiants ?

**Natsu :** Bah oui t'es bête ou quoi ?

**Grey :** Mais non mais genre on devrais pas aller à la fac là ?

**Jellal :** Ne t'inquiète pas Grey. On a pas fait d'inscription pédagogique donc on aura pas de cours « obligatoires » mais ce serait bien qu'on fasse quelques tours à la fac, histoire de ne pas réveiller des soupçons.

**Gajil :** Ouais on va en cours normal quoi. En plus de galérer à chercher cette Panthère.

**Jellal :** Exactement ! Pourquoi ? C'est trop dure pour toi Gajil ?

**Gajil :** N'importe quoi. C'est juste chiant.

**Jellal :** Mais on a pas le choix...

**Natsu :** Bah on y va maintenant alors. J'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble notre fac. Toute façon, pour l'instant on a pas de réelle piste. Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose dehors.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se préparèrent pour une « petite balade » qui était en réalité une sorte de récolte d'information. Une fois prêts, ils s'appétèrent à sortir et Gajil fit une supposition :

**Gajil :** C'est là que « nos chères voisines » vont aussi à la même fac que nous. Alors là ça serait la galère si on rate des jours de cour.

**Grey :** Ouais elles vont se poser des questions et tout. Déjà qu'on a commencé à sympathiser avec elles dès le premier jour, ça va être chaud.

Jellal, sourit et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, suivit de Natsu et les deux autres. Par le plus grand des hasard, ils croisèrent leurs voisines qui venaient de sortir de leur appartement, en même temps qu'eux. Quand elles les virent elle furent assez joyeuse et les saluèrent avec un grand sourire affiché à leurs visages. La blonde prit alors la parole :

**Lucy :** Alors, vous vous êtes bien installés ?

Natsu répondit précipitamment, se plaçant juste en face de la jeune fille, d'un air joyeux.

**Natsu :** Ouais, on est bien installé tranquille, sans problème. Hin les gars ?

Ils acquiescèrent alors tous. La rouquine prit alors la parole :

**Erza :** Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez nous le demander.

Jellal répondit en souriant :

**Jellal :** Merci beaucoup, nous ferons appel à vous. Tient ! On pourrait faire un bout de chemin ensemble si vous sortez...

Les trois autres jeunes hommes tournèrent simultanément la tête vers celui au cheveux bleus. Mais à quoi il jouait. Ils ne devraient pas les éviter ? Il devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, son petit clin d'œil le confirma.

**Levy :** Hé bien en faite on va à la fac là.

**Gajil :** Hé bin justement on y va aussi.

**Jubia :** C'est pas un bout de chemin qu'on va faire ensemble alors, c'est le chemin au complet.

**Grey :** Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas d'autres facs ici ?

**Natsu/Lucy :** L'Université de Magnolia est la seule dans cette ville. (NDA: Encore heureux imagine y a 40 université et tout...ok j'arrête :p)

Tous furent surpris par cette synchronisation et ils finirent par en rire. La blonde y répondit.

**Lucy :** Hé bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre, si ça commence comme ça.

Natsu ne répondit pas. Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, ce qui gêna la jeune fille qui détourna son regard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette jeune fille l'intriguait. Une sensation assez étrange naquit en lui suivi d'un frisson dans tout le corps.

La jeune blonde, toujours gênée, se demandait pourquoi il la fixait aussi intensément. C'était comme s'il essayait de lire en elle. Elle eu même peur qu'il découvre son secret. Cette idée la fit en quelque sorte « sursauter » et elle finit par recroiser son regard qui était maintenant un regard de braise.

Ils se fixèrent alors mutuellement, se dévorant du regard, tous les deux cherchant ce que cachait l'autre. Heureusement, leurs amis étaient en pleine conversation et qu'ils ne les avaient pas remarqué. Sinon la situation aurait pu être assez gênante. Ils furent sortit de leur « transe » par la voix d'Erza :

**Erza :** Allez ne traînons pas, allons-y !

Et ils finirent tous par prendre le chemin de L'Université de Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Pendant tout le trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils avaient réellement sympathisé les uns avec les autres. Des rires et des exclamations se faisaient entendre du groupe. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Chacun découvrait la facette cachée de l'autre, sans que leurs secrets soient dévoilés. Il était vrai que les membres de l'Elite devait parfois changer de comportement pour certaines de leur mission, mais dans celle-ci, ils n'avaient eu aucune instruction à ce sujet. Donc ils restèrent eux même...ou presque.<p>

* * *

><p>Leur relation de VoisinsVoisines s'était petit à petit changée en à peine un mois. Des liens s'étaient tissés entres chacun d'eux. Étrangement, pendant ce laps de temps, la Panthère Noire n'avait pas fait surface. Avait-elle atteint son objectif réel ? Ou avait-elle décidé d'arrêter ces crimes après avoir apprit que l'Elite était à sa trousse. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n' y avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. D'habitude, elle prenait le soin de laisser un petit mot au lieu où elle allait frapper. Mais là, rien.

Les jeunes hommes s'étaient alors concentré sur les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter jusqu'à maintenant. Déjà, tous les garçon de leur fac voulaient sortir avec cette voleuse...normal. Les citoyens soutenaient cette criminelle plutôt que la police...normal. Des rumeurs qui disent qu'elle vie dans les égouts comme les Tortues Ninja...normal. Bref, des légendes étaient nées au sein de la ville. Chacun inventait une histoire sur cette personne mystérieuse. Certains pensaient même qu'en réalité, c'était un fantôme et qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé le repos éternel … ridicule.

Natsu en avait assez de tout cela. Elle était humaine bordel ! Il l'avait touché, il avait sentit son odeur, son souffle de si prêt ! Il avait entendu sa voix lui susurrer ces mots qui le hantaient chaque nuit « Arrête moi si tu le peux... », à tel point qu'il ne dormait plus dormir. Il ne le pouvait plus. Il observait alors le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le ciel était illuminé par les étoiles et la Lune qui lui paressaient si belles en cette nuit d'insomnie. Ses yeux parcouraient les bâtiments en face de lui et il pensa à ce mois qui était passé si vite.

Ils avaient tout d'abord déménagé dans sa ville natale qui le rendait nostalgique, puis il a rencontré ces nouvelles voisines très charmantes et enfin la rencontre avec la Panthère Noire et ce défi. Puis les journées banales se suivirent . Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où ils ont apprit qu'ils était inscrit pour les examens de la Fac alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Ils étaient donc obligés d'assister à des cours. Le pire, c'est qu'il se retrouvait dans le même groupe que Lucy pour les Travaux Dirigés. Quelle coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et ses amies... enfin surtout avec elle. Il trouvait ça assez étrange quand même. Pourquoi les autres les laissaient-ils toujours seuls, ensemble ? Ils avaient quelque chose derrière la tête, ça c'était certain.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la Panthère Noire était blonde... Il s'imaginait un instant que Lucy soit la célèbre voleuse et en rit assez discrètement pour ne pas réveiller ses amis endormis. Impossible...enfin pas sûr.. non, si c'était possible en faite. Une femme blonde avec des formes généreuses et en plus elles avaient la même taille...oui Natsu avait le dont de retenir les caractéristiques physique des gens.

En parlant du loup, voilà qu'il voyait la Panthère se promener sur les toits... Attends un peu... La Panthère Noire sur les toits. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se précipita vers la sortie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réveiller ses compagnons. Il prit son arme, qu'il rangea dans sa ceinture, mit ses chaussure puis sortit de l'appartement.

Surprise ! Il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa chère amie blonde qui le regarda d'un aire surpris.

**Lucy :** Tiens ! Quelle coïncidence !

Il ne savait quoi dire. Il devait absolument poursuivre la voleuse.

**Natsu :** Euh...ouais... une sacré coïncidence...

**Lucy :** Quelque chose ne va pas Natsu ? Tu as l'aire stressé.

Il resta immobile et l'observa. Si elle était là, alors la personne qu'il a vue sur les toits était une autre personne. Donc Lucy n'était pas la Panthère Noire.

**Lucy :** Natsu ?

**Natsu :** Euh ouais ça va c'est juste que je voulais prendre l'air un peu. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment.

**Lucy :** Ça doit être les examens qui te font stresser. Enfin ça c'est mon cas. J'arrive pas à dormir aussi donc j'ai eu la même idée que toi. C'est bizarre hein ? On est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Elle fit un petit sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Il en oublia même la réelle raison de sa sortie. Toute façon c'était trop tard maintenant, elle doit être bien loin sa cible.

**Natsu :** Oui c'est assez étrange... Bah on a qu'à prendre l'air ensemble.

**Lucy :** Bien sur ! J'attendais que tu me le propose.

Toujours ce même sourire. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi aimait-il tant voir ses lèvre s'étirer et ses yeux lui lancer un regard chaleureux ? Chaleureux à tel point qu'il en fond.

Il lui répondu également avec un sourire qui la fit fondre...aussi. Car oui, elle aussi ressentait ces sentiments qui lui étaient assez inconnus. Elle aimait passer du temps avec ce jeune homme en particulier alors qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis masculins. C'était assez étrange. Elle ne se posa pas trop de questions et suivi son ami vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

><p>Ils se promenaient, tranquillement, dans les rues de la ville. Tout était très calme, normal, il était déjà mi-nuit passé . Il ne faisait pas très froid cette nuit là, l'air était assez agréable.<p>

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, des examens qui approchaient, de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances et...de la Panthère Noire.

**Lucy :** C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne la voit plus.

**Natsu :** Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfuit dans un autre pays pour continuer ces « petites magouilles ». Avec tout ce qu'elle a volé, elle doit en avoir les moyens.

**Lucy :** Qui sait peut-être qu'il y a autre chose qui l'empêche d'agir... Par exemple, cet Elite qui s'est déplacée pour elle...

A l'entente du nom « d'Elite », un frisson parcouru le corps du jeune homme. Il pouvait perdre ses moyens à tout moment. Mais il tint bon.

**Natsu :** Ouais ça se peut aussi.

**Lucy :** Et dire qu'ils ont perdu contre elle...

La jeune fille attendait la réaction du jeune homme avec impatience. Mais pourquoi ?

**Natsu :** Oui, ils n'étaient pas doués pour ce coup. Cette voleuse est...doit être vraiment forte.

Mince ! Il allait faire une gourde. Heureusement qu'il s'est reprit au dernier moment. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune fille avait remarqué ce qu'il allait dire et cela l'intriguait. Mais elle ne lui en fit pas part.

**Lucy :** Je me demande comment sont les membre de l'Elite. J'en suis sûre que ce sont des militaires tout baraqués, avec des tête qui font peurs.

Elle rit à cette pensée. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette question . Elle ne c'était intéressée à ce groupe que récemment. Le rose aussi rit à cette réflexion.

**Natsu :** Ça doit sûrement être ça... Moi je me demande comment est la Panthère Noire en vrai.

**Lucy :** Peu importe qu'elle soit belle ou moche, ce n'est qu'une voleuse !

Le ton agacé de la jeune blonde le surprit. Se rendant compte, elle se reprit.

**Lucy :** Euh...excuse moi je me suis un peu emporté.

**Natsu :** Non mais c'est rien. Alors comme ça tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup...

**Lucy :** Disons que je n'aime pas ce qu'elle fait. Et toi ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

Étant donné qu'il appartenait aux autorités sa réponse devait être négatif. Mais le fait d'avoir échangé quelques mots avec elle et avoir été en contact aussi avec elle le fit perdre dans la confusion.

**Natsu :** Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion...

Elle l'observa quelques instants. Il avait l'air perdu dans ces pensées, le visage arborant un air sérieux. En l'observant si longtemps, elle remarqua que son ami était assez beau en faite. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. A quoi pensait-elle dans un moment pareil...bon c'est vrai que ce moment n'a rien de particulier mais bon voilà ça ne lui ressemblait pas de penser une telle chose d'un de ses amis.

Le jeune homme était quelque peut soulagé d'entendre son amie dire une chose pareil. Donc c'est sure qu'elle n'était pas la célèbre voleuse.

**Natsu :** Tu sais un moment j'avais même cru que c'était toi la Panthère Noire. Que tu me dise que tu ne l'aime pas et que tu sois là alors qu'elle s'en est allé sur les toits me prouve le contraire. Je suis soulagé...

La jeune fille était assez surpris de ce qu'il lui disait. Elle lui demanda alors d'un ton malicieux :

**Lucy :** Et qu'aurais-tu fait si c'était moi ?

**Natsu :** Je t'aurais arrêté...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes personnes. Il avait répondu d'une seul traite, sans aucune hésitation.

**Lucy :** Comment aurais-tu fais ? Tu sais, on dit que la Panthère Noire maîtrise à merveille les techniques d'art martiaux...

**Natsu :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me débrouille pas mal non plus.

Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil. Elle avait un peut du mal à le croire car elle ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre en colère, ni s'apprêter à se battre contre quelqu'un... Enfin si, quand il se prend la tête avec Gajil ou Grey. Mais c'est généralement des disputes d'amis où ils ne sont pas vraiment sérieux.

**Lucy :** Arrête, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche en vrai j'parie. T'es trop gentil...Sauf avec Grey et Gajil bien sûr !

**Natsu :** C'est ce que tu crois...

Il se souvint alors de toutes les vies qu'il avait prit pour ses missions. D'un aire triste et désolé, il baissa la tête, honteux. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Natsu lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle était bien décidée à le découvrir.

Tout à coup, un homme s'avança vers eux.

**Homme :** Eh les jeunes vous faites quoi dehors à cette heure-ci ? Vous devrez être au lit...

Natsu, un peu agacé lui répondit :

**Natsu :** C'est pas votre problème.

**Homme :** Oooow le gamin se la pète devant sa petite copine à ce que je voix...En plus elle est pas mal... EH LES GARS V'NEZ VOIR !

Plusieurs hommes finirent par encercler les deux amis. Leur position était assez délicate. Mais pour la blonde, c'était l'occasion de voir de quoi était capable le jeune homme.

**Natsu :** Bon laissez-nous tranquille, je n'veux pas vous faire de mal.

**Homme :** Tu continue à te la péter hin...

Un des hommes s'approcha « furtivement » de Lucy et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Elle allait agir mais le rose intervint en premier en attrapant le poignet de l'homme et finit par lui faire une clé de bras. Voyant leur compagnon en difficulté, tous les autres hommes se ruèrent sur Natsu qui n'eut pas de mal à tous les terrasser. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que l'Homme qu'ils avaient rencontré en premier s'était faufilé derrière la jeune blonde qui s'était retrouvée prise en otage, un couteau sous la gorge.

**Homme :** Haha alors qu'est-ce tu vas faire maintenant ?

**Natsu :** Lâche-la !

**Homme :** Non non non ! Tu vas gentiment me laisser partir avec ta copine. Après je déciderais si je la lâche ou pas. Mais j'aimerais bien m'amuser un peu...

Une colère noire envahi le jeune homme. La seule solution pour lui de pouvoir sauver son amie à temps était d'utiliser son arme. Même si son ennemi la tenait en bouclier, il était tout à fait possible pour lui d'atteindre sa véritable cible sans faire de mal à l'otage. Mais sortir son arme susciterait des interrogations chez la jeune fille et ainsi mettre en danger sa couverture. Mais d'un côté, la vie d'une innocente était en jeu. Mais que faire ? Abandonner sa couverture ou son amie ? Il opta pour la première solution. Il s'apprêta à prendre son arme quand soudain la jeune fille mordit le bras de son agresseur et le mit au sol avec une prise de Judo. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

Natsu rejoignit la blonde, surpris de ce qu'il venait de voir.

**Natsu :** Lucy ! Ça va tu n'a rien ?

**Lucy :** Oui je suis en pleine forme, par contre toi, ils ne t'ont pas raté.

En effet, un filet de sang descendait du coin gauche des lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait également une égratignure sur sa joue droite.

**Natsu :** Ouais mais c'est rien ça. Mais dis-moi, je ne savait pas que tu savais te défendre.

Il essuya le sang sur son visage tout en attendant la réplique de son amie.

**Lucy :** Eh bien tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Et toi, tu me cache pas mal de choses aussi...

**Natsu :** Des choses que tu ne devrais pas connaître...

C'est bon. Elle était vraiment intriguée par ce garçon. Avvant aussi elle était assez curieuse de savoir qui il était. Mais cette fois là, elle voulait vraiment savoir. Sa curiosité était plus forte qu'elle. Elle était bien décidée à résoudre cette énigme qu'était « Natsu ».

* * *

><p>Ils décidèrent enfin de rentrer chacun chez soi. Arrivés devant leurs portes, qui étaient face à face, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Mais avant de rentrer, la jeune fille fit un geste assez surprenant sur le coup. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la blessure sur la joue du jeune homme qui s'immobilisa sur le coup, le rouge aux joues. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune blonde se précipita chez elle, rouge pivoine, après avoir lancé un autre « bonne nuit ». Elle ferma la porte et s'y adossa. Mais que venait-elle de faire ? Que lui a-t-elle prit ? C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une chose pareil.<p>

Son amie rousse l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Elle était habillée d'une combinaison noire et tenait dans ses mains, une perruque blonde et un masque.

**Erza :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lucy ? T'es toute rouge.

**Lucy :** Euh... rien rein du tout ! Tout va bien.

**Erza :** Si tu le dis... Le plan a bien fonctionné de mon côté. Demain ou plutôt aujourd'hui, vu l'heure, les gens devraient parler du retour de la Panthère Noire. Et toi ? Il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'ont vu ? C'est vrai que c'était désert quand même.

**Lucy :** Euh...ouais ils m'ont vu.. Et Natsu aussi il était avec moi...On s'est promené...ensemble.

Une lueur de malice parcouru le regard de la rousse.

**Erza :** Ouuuuh ! Une petite balade hin... Vous vous êtes tenu la main ?

**Lucy :** Oh arrête ça Erza !

**Erza :** Haha je me demande quelle sera sa réaction quand il apprendra que sa chère blonde est en faite la célèbre voleuse recherchée par toutes les autorités.

**Lucy :** Je me le demande aussi... Même qu'il a faillit découvrir que j'étais la vraie Panthère Noire. Heureusement qu'on a mit en place ce petit jeu pour faire douter les gens qui me soupçonnent...Comment ça sa chère blonde ?!

Une jeune fille, assez petite de taille avec des cheveux bleus arriva sur le lieu de la « dispute »

**Levy :** Les filles, j'ai du nouveau. On doit se remettre en action... après les examens c'est à dire la semaine prochaine.

Une autre fille aux cheveux bleus fit également surface.

**Jubia :** Mais Jubia se demande si l'Elite va encore intervenir.

**Erza :** Sûrement, et on devra être préparée. Maintenant ils savent que la Panthère Noire n'est pas seule. Et ça va corser les choses. Tu ne devras plus agir seule Lucy.

**Lucy :** Oui je l'avais remarqué...

**Jubia :** En plus tu as relevé le défit de l'un d'eux. Et ça c'est pas très bon...

**Lucy :** Oui mais, sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai agit sans réfléchir. Je suis vraiment désolé.

**Erza :** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Un peu de compétition dans la vie, ça ne fait pas de mal !

**Levy :** Je vais essayer de découvrir l'identité de ces membres de l'Elite .

**Jubia :** Bah pourquoi ? On en a pas vraiment besoin non ?

**Levy :** Non mais je suis curieuse de voir qui a osé défier la Panthère Noire...

**Erza :** Comme tu voudras, mais ne te fais pas avoir en fouinant dans les réseaux et tout !

**Levy :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère !

Lucy était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait encore à ce qu'elle avait fait en rougit, ce qui n'échappa pa à la rousse :

**Erza :** Ah Lucy tu rougit encore ! Il s'est passé un truc avec Natsu ?

Levy et Jubia s'excitèrent d'un coup :

**Levy :** Quoi tu étais avec Natsu ? Allez raconte nous qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et une interrogation rigoureuse débuta, tandis qu'un jeune homme avait toujours du mal à dormir sentant toujours les lèvres de son amie contre sa joue.

**Natsu :** Ça devient compliqué cette histoire...

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) J'ai vraiment galéré à trouver des idées intéressantes pour ce chapitre. Ça se voit non? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer pour la suite :D (et aussi d'avoir d'autres idées pour la suite :p)<p>

Sur ce, à la prochaine :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo les gens :D**

Alors ? Comment ça va ? Mois ça va super bien ! On est samedi et j'avais cours ce matin ! La belle vie quoi :D

En ce moment je lis beaucoup de fic de Fairy Tail où ils font toujours souffrir Lucy. Ils sont méchants les gens. C'est horrible :'( Mais je lis quand même :D

Sinon c'est le Week-End quoi et qui dit Week-end, dit pas cour :D En plus c'est les vacance.s.. Sauf que moi je n'ai qu'une semaine de vacances qui commencent la semaine prochaine. C'est la belle vie quoi... *Part pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, maudissant l'orientation qu'elle a choisit*! Tout ça pour vous dire que malgré les vacances, le rythme de parution des chapitre ne va pas changer :/

MAIS ! On s'en fout de ma vie ! Je viens de poster le chapitre 4 ! Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle...enfin je crois... Rassurez-moi s'il vous plait ! :D

Sinon vous allez remarquer un manque d'inspiration flagrant au début mai voilà, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. C'est chaud quand même ! Déjà en lisant le début vous allez-vous dire "c'est bon, on l'a perdu...cette fic... elle n'ira plus très loin..."  
>J'attend quand même votre soutien, ça me permettra d'augmenter mon niveau et le niveau de l'histoire aussi ! Donc j'attend vos commentaire !<p>

Nesrine, le mouton était trop bon :D Surtout le déguster en famille c'est le top ;)

Allez, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><em>« Allez courez...<em>_  
><em>_Je suis une proie si je me livre__  
><em>_Allez courez...__  
><em>_Vos lois me proie mais je suis libre__  
><em>_Vous vous êtes gourés...__  
><em>_Juge commissaire ou maton, entouré de bras cassés__  
><em>_Vous êtes le chien, je suis le __bâton  
><em>_Allez courez...__  
><em>_Je suis la pour vous faire suer__  
><em>_Allez courez...__  
><em>_Je me rend quand vous m'aurez tué__  
><em>_Vous vous êtes gourés...__  
><em>_Si vous pensez me mettre en cage__  
><em>_Dieu protège moi de mes amis, mes ennemis je m'en charge _

_En guerre contre l'Etat, ses institutions en gros telle est ma mission__  
><em>_Ils sont dans tous leurs états à chaque apparition__  
><em>_Ayant choisi de les narguer, le commissaire est claqué__  
><em>_Ne me traque, j'agis, je frappe, je braque, sans me faire remarqué__  
><em>_L'autorité je la baise, __épaulé par Monsieur Besse __et chouchouté par la presse... »_

**… :** Lucy ? Ehh LUCY !

Cette dernière enleva alors un écouteur pour répondre à son amie.

**Lucy** : Oui Erza ?

**Erza :** Je te demandais si tu étais prête pour les examens. C'est quand même aujourd'hui que ça commence !

**Lucy :** Oui bien sûre ! Je suis gonflée à bloc !

**Erza :** Mouais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu écoute aussi fort ?

**Lucy :** C'est arrête-moi si tu peux de Tunisiano. _(NDA : C'est là que vous vous dites : « Wesh elle est sérieuse elle ! » m'en fout je fais ce que je veux Hahahahaha Aïe ! Me tapez pas s'il-vous-plait!)_

**Erza :** Ah encore ! Cette histoire te monte vraiment à la tête. Oublie le un peu et concentre toi sur tes études. C'est aussi important que ton « travail ».

**Lucy :** Je sais mais depuis ce jour j'ai une drôle de sensation...

**Erza :** Ne me dis pas que...et Natsu dans l'histoire ?

Après un petit moment de silence, le temps que le cerveau de la blonde finisse d'analyser cette phrase, cette dernière rougit violemment et finit par s'exclamer :

**Lucy :** Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pense, enfin ?! Et déjà, y a rien entre Natsu et moi ! Vous vous trompez tous sur toute la ligne ! Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu là, quand vous nous laissez seuls tous les deux à chaque fois que vous en avez l'occasion !

Jubia et Levy rejoignirent leurs amies dans le salon. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et de petite taille prit la parole, se joignant à leur conversation :

**Levy :** C'est dommage, vous allez tellement bien ensemble...

**Jubia :** Jubia pense que tu devrais prendre les choses en main et foncer !

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non mais elles se foutaient de sa gueule là ! En aucun cas elle n'aurait pensé avoir des sentiments pour son ami aux cheveux roses. Justement, ils étaient de bons amis, c'est tout ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à ces filles là ? C'est la première fois qu'elles se comportent de la sorte avec elle.

Elle n'en écouta pas plus et remit son écouteur, se replongeant dans son petit monde de tranquillité.

**Jubia :** Elle continu à écouter la même chanson ?

**Erza :** Oui, elle est devenu accro alors que ce n'est même pas son style de musique au départ.

**Jubia :** Cette histoire lui monte à la tête...

**Erza :** J'lui ai dit la même chose avant...Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faudrait qu'on y aille quand même.

**Levy :** Oui, ça serait dommage d'arriver en retard à notre premier épreuve. J'ai besoin d'un temps de concentration moi !

Ses amies acquiescèrent en lançant un « Ouais, ça c'est sûr » collectif à leur camarade.

Les jours passèrent et les épreuves aussi. Elles avaient décidées de se concentrer essentiellement à leur examen et donc, cherchaient à éviter au mieux leurs chers voisins, sans savoir qu'ils en faisaient de même.

* * *

><p>La dernière épreuve fut terminée. Les étudiants sortaient des salles, soulagés de cette semaine horrible qu'ils avaient vécu. Les jeunes filles avaient décidé de fêter la fin des examens dans le pizzeria favorite. Elles sortirent alors du bâtiment et se rendirent dans les lieux. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand elles virent qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée !<p>

En effet, le restaurant était rempli. Difficile de trouver de la place. Un serveur, débordé, vint les accueillir. Bizarre, d'habitude il n'y avait pas un tel accueil. Ça devait être à cause du nombre de client. Il devait gérer les places ou quelque chose du même genre.

Il leur affirma alors qu'il y avait assez de places pour les jeunes filles. Elles suivirent le serveur jusqu'à une table pour huit, occupés par quatre jeunes homme. Le serveur était prêt à prendre deux tables pour les demoiselles mais un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement rose intervint.

**… :** Ah mais quelle surprise ! Vous fêtez aussi la fin des exams les filles ?

Elles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. C'était leurs chers voisins qui se trouvaient à cet emplacement même. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus prit la parole. Quelle coïncidence...

**Jellal :** Venez plutôt vous joindre à nous. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

Les filles se regardèrent entres elles et acquiescèrent. Pourquoi pas ? Cela faisait quand même une semaine complète qu'ils ne se voyaient pas. Et cet assemblement leur avait manqué... étrange...

* * *

><p>La soirée se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Quand ils allaient commencer à parler des examens, le rose s'était exclamé en disant que c'était finit et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ressasser de mauvais souvenir. Il avait raison, après tout, ils avaient pas mal souffert. Malgré qu'ils aient tous de bonnes capacités. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas. Chaque groupe pensait que l'autre était « normal », sans savoir que l'un était un groupe d'agent et l'autre, un groupe de voleuses. Quelle ironie.<p>

La soirée terminée, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer, se détendre. Depuis peu, Lucy avait prit l'habitude d'écouter de la musique en se rendant quelque part, en bus ou à pied. Quand elle était avec ces ami aussi elle ne se séparait pas de ses écouteurs. Dans ces cas là, elle n'utilisait qu'une seule oreillette pour écouter sa musique d'une oreille et ses amis de l'autre. Elle fit de même cette fois aussi. Natsu, curieux, prit l'écouteur libre de la blonde et le mit à son oreille. Il entendit une musique assez forte et violente. Pareil pour les parole. Elle écoutait du Rap. Bizarre, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle écouterait ce genre de musique. Il lui demanda alors :

**Natsu :** Alors tu écoute du Rap en vrai ? Je m'y attendais pas...

**Lucy :** J'écoute de tout en faite et ce musique est mon coup de cœur du moment donc je n'écoute que ça en ce moment.

**Natsu :** Et le titre c'est quoi ? N****e la police ?

La jeune fille lâcha un petit rire et répliqua :

**Lucy :** Ah mais quel cliché ! Non c'est « Arrête-moi si tu peux » de Tunisiano... _(NDA : Quoi ?:p)_

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il était assez surprit ou plutôt choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En faite, le titre de cette chanson était comme une massue qu'il se prit en pleine tête pour lui. Un retour à la réalité. « Arrête-moi si tu le peux », cette phrase qui ne cesse de hanter son esprit. Quel étrange coïncidence que son amie soit devenu accro à ce titre. Peut-être qu'il devenait complètement parano qui sait ? Il sera tranquille le jour où il arrêtera enfin cette voleuse. Enfin les examens étaient finis. Il allait pouvoir se concentrer exclusivement à la capture de cette femme.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion en parlant de tout et de rien, en riant ou d'un air sérieux.

* * *

><p>Arrivés devant leurs portes, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et entrèrent dans leur domicile. A peine la porte fermé, Natsu interpella Jellal :<p>

**Jellal :** Oui ?

**Natsu :** Je veux que tu mène une enquête approfondit sur les filles. Elle nous cachent quelque chose. Je le sais. Je le sens

Ses amis étaient assez surpris de la réaction de leur chef.

**Grey :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ?

**Natsu :** Je ne le sais pas moi-même...

Ils regardèrent le rose d'un regard interrogateur. C'était encore arrivé. En effet, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en mission et que leur chef était préoccupé par quelque chose, une sensation bizarre l'envahissait et il trouvait une piste à partir de rien...ou presque. C'était là l'un de ses talents cachés.

**Jellal :** Bon d'accord, je vais trouver toutes les infos nécessaires pour l'enquête.

**Gajil :** J'trouve que c'est une perte de temps.

**Natsu :** Perte du temps ou pas, je serais tranquille qu'à la fin de cette enquête.

Le regard dure et fatigué de jeune homme les inquiétait tous. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur chef dans un état pareil, en position de faiblesse.

Jellal se dirigea alors vers la salle informatique pour commencer son enquête.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, dans l'appartement des filles, Lucy s'affala sur le canapé en s'exclamant :<p>

**Lucy :** Ah ! Enfin les vacances ! Il était temps !

Son amie aux cheveux bleus la rejoint :

**Jubia :** Oui enfin ! Mais ça veux aussi dire que le boulot va reprendre...

Le sourire de la blonde s'effaça, laissant place à une expression de...dégoût...

**Lucy :** Mouais... les crimes vont reprendre...

Son amie la regarda d'un air sévère et la réprimanda :

Jubia : Bon Lucy, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu dis toujours que nous sommes des criminelles ou je ne sais quelles malfrats mais tu sais très bien que l'on a pas le choix ! Si tu veux vraiment ces œuvres sans utiliser ces méthodes, tu n'a qu'à aller demander gentiment ! Comme ça tu te mettras encore plus dans la m*rde !

Lucy la regarda un peu surprise. Il était rare de la voir s'énerver autant :

**Lucy :** C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes impliquées dans cette histoire et je m'en veux. Vous n'aurez jamais dû me rejoindre. Je me débrouillais bien toute seule !

Leur amie aux cheveux rouges écarlate les rejoint :

Erza : A t'entendre, on croirait que tu as commis un meurtre ! C'est nous qui avons choisi de te suivre et de nous impliquer dans cette histoire car tu es notre amie ou plutôt, tu es comme une sœur pour nous.

Cette phrase ému la blonde. C'est vrai que malgré le décès de ses parents, elle avait ses amies, ses sœurs qui étaient toujours la pour elle. Même si elle trouvait que ce qu'elles faisaient était mal, elles restaient avec elle. Elles ne l'abandonnaient pas. Elles ne le feront jamais.

**Lucy :** Merci...

Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent et la prirent dans leurs bras quand soudain, l'As de l'informatique du groupe, c'est à dire, Levy arriva dans le salon :

**Levy :** Les filles, c'est pas que je veux gâcher ce moment émouvant mais...on va avoir du travail.

Elles allèrent alors dans leur salle informatique _(NDA : Oui, elles en ont une aussi :D)_.

**Levy :** Bon, je vais vous expliquer un peu la situation. Un riche collectionneur de la ville vient d'acheter aux enchères un tableau de Julia.

Ce nom fit réagir la blonde.

**Lucy :** Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite !

**Levy :** Hé, calme-toi Lucy ! Le tableau n'est pas encore arrivé chez le collectionneur. Il va arriver dans trois jours.

**Erza :** C'est parfait ! On aura le temps de mettre en place un plan d 'action, tout en prenant en compte l'Elite bien sûre...

Lucy serra les poings. En entendant la dernière phrase de sa camarade, elle était plus que motivée. Elle sourit.

**Lucy :** Je m'enflamme...

* * *

><p>Dans l'appartement des jeunes hommes, chacun était à ses préoccupations. Gajil nettoyait les armes d'un air enjoué. Grey était en train de faire un château de carte. Sa concertation était telle qu'en cas de perturbation, il pourrait commettre un meurtre. Jellal était enfermé dans la salle informatique, à la recherche d'informations. Il bossait quoi ! Et enfin Natsu regardait la télé, affalé sur le canapé.<p>

Il zappait les chaîne d'un air lasse. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il tomba alors sur une chaîne d'information qui parlait d'un riche collectionneur ayant acheté une œuvre. Il détestait les infos donc il zappa. Il resta immobile quelque secondes. Tout à coup, il se redressa, affolé et remit la chaîne d'information. Il écouta attentivement : Un tableau de l'artiste Julia... Il s'exclama en même temps que son ami aux cheveux bleus qui débarqua dans le salon :

**Jellal/Natsu :** Les gars venez voir !

Les deux autres étaient surpris et perdus. Ils devaient suivre qui maintenant ? Jellal regarda son chef qui lui montra la télé. Ils s'approchèrent tous de celle-ci, écoutant chaque petit information qui serait utile à leur mission :

**Grey :** Julia... C'est pas ces œuvres que la Panthère vole tout le temps ?

**Jellal :** Oui c'est ça, donc on peut dire que l'on sait ou elle va frapper la prochaine fois.

**Natsu :** Il faudra être préparé. Maintenant, elle sait qu'on la traque. On doit lui montrer de quoi on est capable !

Les autres s'exclamèrent, approuvant les paroles de leur chef. Ça allait chauffer !

**Natsu :** Je m'enflamme...

* * *

><p>Il était presque minuit. La Panthère Noire allait encore frapper. Elle avait annoncé son grand retour au collectionneur ayant acheté le tableau de Lucia, lui laissant un petit mot avec sa signature. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle frappait. Comme d'habitude, la Police s'était attroupé tout autour de la demeure du pauvre homme qui allait être victime d'un cambriolage programmé.<p>

Les membres de l'Elite étaient également présents sur les lieux. Ils étaient trois pour être exact, Jellal étant resté à leur « QG », qui était en faite leur appartement, pour leur apporter un soutien informatique. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude. Les trois jeunes hommes étaient alors vêtus de leurs vêtements habituels de mission. Ils avaient les mêmes vêtements que les groupes d'intervention, tout en noir, sauf que leur insigne était le logo justement de l'Elite légendaire : un dragon, crachant du feu, tout simplement. Ils avaient également mit sur leur tête, la cagoule avec le motif d'un crâne, pour cacher leur visage.

Le vieil inspecteur vint alors à la rencontre des jeunes hommes pour connaître les détails de leur plan. Car oui, il en était sûr, ils devaient avoir un plan. L' Elite ne devait pas se permettre de subir une seconde défaite contre le même ennemi. Ils avaient une réputation à protéger !

**Makarof :** Alors vous avez un plan je pari...

**Natsu:** Non pas du tout !

Makarof n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que leur cible ne frappe et ils n'avaient mit aucune stratégie en place ! Était-ce vraiment ces jeunes qui composaient l'Elite qui a fait naître tant de légendes ?!

Voyant la tête dépitée de l'inspecteur, Grey prit la parole :

**Grey:** Ça va inspecteur ? Vous vous remettez du choc ?

Le dit inspecteur répliqua d'un ton agacé :

**Makarof:** Vous ne savez pas l'importance qu'a la capture de cette voleuse ! Ce n'est justement pas une simple voleuse ! Nous devons absolument nous débarra...

**Natsu:** Vous inquiétez pas Inspecteur ! Je sais très bien a qui nous avons à faire.

**Gajil:** Ge-hee ! Le chef attend ce jour depuis très longtemps. Elle ne filera pas entre nos doigts si facilement.

**Makarof:** Mais il vous faut un plan enfin ! Vous ne pouvez l'arrêter sans vous organiser !

Le téléphone du vieil inspecteur sonna. Il décrocha et tomba sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, resté dans son appartement.

**Jellal:** Inspecteur, vous avez en face de vous l'Elite légendaire. Dites vous bien que nous avons reçu ce nom car nous agissant différemment des autres organisations. Nous nous adaptons à la situation. Et notre chef est le plus imprévisible des chefs. C'est même le meilleur. Croyez en nous et surtout en lui, s'il-vous plaît !

L'inspecteur soupira, n'avait pas vraiment le choix en faite. Il leur apprit alors sa décision :

**Makarof:** Bon d'accord. Je vous accorde ma confiance. Faites de votre mieux.

Les membres de l'Elite acquiescèrent et Makarof s'en alla. Gajil demanda alors à Jellal, par son oreillette :

**Gajil :** Eh, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille d'un coup, comme ça ?

**Jella :** Rien, juste la vérité.

Gajil lâcha son légendaire « Ge-hee » et attendit les ordres de son chef.

Ce dernier affichait un air sérieux, regardant au loin. Il était plus que déterminé :

**Natsu :** Cette fois, je l'aurais...

* * *

><p><strong>… :<strong> Eh bien, ils ont déployés toutes leurs unités on dirait !

Une jeune fille dans une combinaison noire et aux cheveux blonds, postée sur un toit et observant les lieux, avait prononcé cette phrase. Elle était accompagnée par deux autres demoiselles. L'une aux longs cheveux rouges écarlates et l'autre aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur bleu. Vous l'aurez comprit, il s'agissait des chères voisines de nos chers jeunes hommes de l'Elite.

Erza pressa son oreillette et demanda :

**Erza :** Levy, alors dis-nous ce que tu voit

La jeune fille restée dans l'appartement leur répondit :

**Levy :** J'ai pu infiltrer le système de sécurité de la demeure et prendre le contrôle des caméras de surveillance. Je peux vous dire que ça va être chaud...

**Lucy :** Et...est-ce qu'ils sont là ?

**Levy :** Oui... ils sont là et ils ont l'air de t'attendre.

**Lucy :** Bien ! J'ai hâte de me confronter à lui...euh à eux !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de ses amies :

**Jubia :** Jubia pense que tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop « t'attacher » à ce type.

**Lucy :** Hein ?

**Erza :** Oui elle a raison. Après tout, il est notre ennemi.

**Lucy :** Mais de quoi vous parlez enfin ! Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure on devra bientôt agir ! Allez, préparez-vous !

Elles s'exécutèrent tout en riant. Elles n'allaient pas se laisser faire par cet Elite qui faisait tant parler d'elle.

La blonde afficha un petit sourire.

**Lucy :** Tu ne m'auras pas...

* * *

><p>Le cerveau du jeune homme aux cheveux rose tilta. Ça lui arrivait souvent pendant les missions. C'est toujours après cette « sensation » qu'il était en mesure de mettre en place une stratégie. Il commença alors à donner ces ordres :<p>

**Natsu :** Bon ! Maintenant que nous savons qu'elle a des complices capables de se déguiser et doués aux arts-martiaux, on va faire attention à chaque personne présente sur les lieux.

Il pressa alors son oreillette contre son oreille :

**Natsu :** Jellal ! Infiltre-toi dans le système de sécurité pour prendre le contrôle des caméras de surveillance. Tu nous dira quand tu vois quelque chose de louche.

**Jellal :** Ok c'est parti !

**Natsu :** Grey ! Prend un peu de hauteur et surveille les environs avec ton fusil de précision. T'a sremplacé les balles par des fléchettes tranquillisantes j'espère...

Grey : T'inquiète, je gère !

Il s'en alla alors se placer en position.

L'homme aux longs cheveux ébènes attendait avec impatience son tour :

**Gajil :** Moi, j'fais quoi ?

**Natsu :** Toi tu reste là !

Il était un peu déçu de l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir :

**Gajil :** Quoi ? C'est tout ?

**Natsu :** Tu as une mission importante Gajil. Tu reste ici et tu retiens les complices de la Panthère, pendant que moi je surveille l'objet de ses désirs.

**Gajil :** Tu veux un face à face avec elle hein ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

**Gajil :** C'est pas très professionnel tout ça. Mais bon. Tu dois avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

**Natsu :** J'y-vais.

Et il alla se placer pour mener à bien leur opération.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy :<strong> Let's go !

La jeune fille mi son masque de panthère et sauta du toit. Elle déploya son delta plane, surprenant les agents de police. _(NDA : Merci Kaito Kid :D)_ C'était la première fois que la Panthère Noire utilisait ce genre de moyen de transport pour pouvoir infiltrer une demeure. L'arrivé de l'Elite avait fait son petit effet dans le camp ennemi. Et ça, c'était très satisfaisant pour la police.

Grey tenta alors d'atteindre ça cible à l'aide de son fusil de précision. Au moment où il avait la femme dans le viseur, son chef intervint dans son oreillette, le surprenant :

**Natsu :** Grey ! Ne fait rien ! Je me charge d'elle.

Le brun, un peut agacé, baissa son arme, laissant sa cible se poser sur le toit de la demeure.

**Natsu :** Surveillez les environs pour détecter ses complices. Jellal ! As-tu réussi à prendre le contrôle des caméras ?

Seul dans la salle informatique, le jeune homme travaillait d'arrache pied, en sueur.

**Jellal :** C'est un peu compliqué. Quelqu'un a déjà piraté ces caméras. Ça doit être l'un de ses complices. Je vais me débarrasser de lui.

Il commença alors à tapoter sur son clavier

Pendant ce temps là, la jeune fille au courts cheveux bleus fixait son ordinateur, observant les images renvoyés par les caméras de surveillance qu'elle avait piraté. Tout à coup, un message indiquant qu'elle allait se déconnecter de ses même caméras, s'afficha. Elle sourit.

**Levy :** Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement...

Une guerre cybernétique se déclencha alors entre les deux As de l'informatique. Qui sera le vainqueur ?

**Natsu :** Gajil ! Surveille bien les environs ! Grey fais de même !

**Gajil / Grey :** A vos ordre, Chef !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Quand ses compagnons l'appelait ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'ils avait une totale confiance en leur chef et qu'ils allez tout donner pour réussir cette mission. Même s'il leur arrivait très souvent de se chamailler, ils restaient une équipe, des amis qui ont des liens soudés que personne ne pourra briser. Ils avaient côtoyés la mort ensemble. Ce n'est pas une simple voleuse qui allait leur faire peur !

* * *

><p>La Panthère Noire s'était infiltrée sans problème dans la résidence. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Aucun garde. Et vu que le système de sécurité était assez pourri, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant. Mais cette situation lui rappela sa dernière « opération ». La nuit où elle avait rencontré l'Elite. Elle s'attendait encore à les retrouver.<p>

Elle trouva la salle d'exposition du tableau de Julia, sans problème. Elle ouvrit la porte et constata qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était assez étrange. Elle s'attendait à se retrouver devant quatre hommes braquant leurs fusils sur elle. Elle ne se posa pas trop de question et alluma sa lampe torche. En effet, malgré que le couloir soit bizarrement éclairé, même trop éclairé, cette salle était plongée dans le noir.

Elle dirigea sa lampe sur les différents tableaux présents et s'arrêta sur celui de ses désirs.

**Panthère :** Ah, je t'ai...enfin ...

Une silhouette se dessina derrière elle.

**… :** Moi aussi je t'ai... _(NDA : Et non pas « aime » là c'est le verbe « avoir ». A ne pas confondre.)_

La silhouette ferma les portes de la salle et alluma la lumière. Il s'agissait du membre de l'Elite, chargé de surveiller le tableau, c'est à dire Natsu. Mais ça, la jeune fille ne le savait pas.

**Natsu :** Alors, ça fait quoi de tomber dans un piège que tu avais élaboré en première ? Si t'as remarqué, on se trouve presque dans la même situation que notre première rencontre, sauf qu'on a inversé les rôle et que je ne me suis pas jeté sur toi.

La Panthère ne répondit pas.

**Natsu :** Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir...

La jeune femme se retourna d'un geste gracieux, vers le jeune homme. Il ne pointait aucune arme sur elle. Que cherchait-il à faire ?

**Natsu :** La dernière fois vous nous avez bien humilié. Mais cette fois, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça .

**Panthère :** C'est ce que tu crois...

**Natsu :** Quoi ?

* * *

><p>Dans la salle informatique de Jellal, ce dernier avait réussit à reprendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Il avait réussit à prendre le contrôle de quelques caméras et s'empressa d'observer les images pour aider ces compagnons.<p>

Il aperçu alors un individu encapuchonné donner une information à Makarof qui hurla.

**Makarof :** Écoutez-moi tous ! On s'est fait avoir ! L'Elite n'est pas encore arrivé sur les lieux ! Emparez vous de ces imposteurs !

Grey et Gajil n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Comment ça ? Il n'étaient pas des imposteurs enfin ! Voyant que plusieurs groupes de policiers se dirigeaient vers chacun d'eux d'un air menaçant, ils décidèrent de quitter leur position.

**Gajil :** Putain mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ! Jellal t'en sais quelque chose ?

**Jellal :** Y a un homme ou une femme d'ailleurs, assez louche a dit quelque chose à Makarof. Ça doit être cette personne qui a du tout déclencher !

**Grey :** Si j'le trouve, je lui fais sa fête !

Les deux hommes se mirent a fuir la police en essayant de leur assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas des imposteurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur montrer leur visage, sinon l'ennemi allait le voir aussi. Ils étaient bloqués.

Grey cria dans son oreillette.

**Grey :** Chef, ça se gâte ici !

Le chef avait suivi toute la conversation d'un air abasourdit. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces policiers étaient-ils idiots _(NDA : Ou c'est l'auteur qui n'était pas assez inspirées :p)_ ?

**Panthère :** Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu stresse ?

Natsu envoya un regard sévère à son interlocutrice.

**Natsu :** Ce n'est pas fini. Tu es coincée ici, avec moi ! Et je ne te laisserais pas partir !

**Panthère :** C'est beau de rêver...

Le jeune homme en avait assez de son air trop sûr. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Les policiers ayant quitté leur poste pour poursuivre les deux pauvres hommes, ils n'avaient pas remarqué deux silhouettes déguisées en leur camarade, s'introduire dans la demeure en toute tranquillité.

**Panthère :** Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas seule... Je ne le serais jamais...

**Natsu :** Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous ne volez que les œuvres de Julia ?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Panthère : Pour des raisons, disons...personnelles. En faite, ce n'est pas vraiment du vole ce que je fais. C'est plutôt une ...récupération.

**Natsu :** Une récupération ?

La jeune femme commença à s'avancer vers le jeune homme, qui ne bougeait pas, analysant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle se trouvait maintenant juste en face de lui. Comme il le pensait, elle était plus petite que lui d'une tête. Elle mit sa main sur le cou du jeune homme, enjoignant son masque. D'un geste très lent, elle commença à le soulever. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas. La jeune fille lui susurra :

**Panthère :** Maintenant que tu connais une partie de mon secret, j'aimerais bien découvrir le tien...

Même si ses gestes étaient lents, elle était impatiente de découvrir le visage de cet homme. Elle découvrit tout d'abord son menton...imberbe. Donc ce n'était pas un gros barbu. Bon il était pas gros non plus. Il avait une corpulence assez normal mais il avait l'air assez musclé quand même. Puis, elle découvrit ses lèvres. Elle rougit en se surprenant vouloir y goûter. Non mais elle est folle ou quoi ? Elle ne s'y attarda pas trop longtemps, sinon elle allait faire une connerie. Elle souleva encore sa capuche pour découvrir la pointe de son nez mais le jeune homme l'arrêta dans sa course, en lui agrippant le poignet et lui dit calmement, susurrant de la même manière qu'elle, juste avant :

**Natsu :** Je n'ai découvert qu'une partie de ton secret. Tu ne découvrira qu'une partie du mien...

Elle vit les lèvre du jeune homme s'étirer dans un sourire sûrement. Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu découvrir le visage de la jeune fille aussi, mais le temps qu'il se décide à agir, il était trop tard. Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître les deux personnes qui s'étaient introduites dans la demeure pendant que les policiers faisaient n'importe quoi.

La Panthère et l'agent de l'Elite remarquant leur position assez gênante, se séparèrent précipitamment. Le jeune homme ne faisait rien contrer les trois personnes, étant donné que les deux déguisés braquais leurs armes sur lui. La Panthère s'empara du tableau et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui avait remit son masque correctement et qui maintenant l'observait.

**Panthère :** C'était un honneur pour moi d'avoir pu discuter avec un membre légendaire de l'Elite.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. La jeune fille passa à côté de lui, avec le tableau dans les bras et rejoins ses amis.

**Panthère :** Tu sais, j'ai un autre objectif que je viens tout juste de me fixer.

Aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme qui resta dos à la Panthère.

**Panthère :** Mon autre objectif est de découvrir qui tu es vraiment...

Le jeune homme sourit sous sa cagoule. Il se retourna vers la femme et se rendit compte qu'elle en avait fait de même :

**Natsu :** Que dis-tu d'un deuxième défi ? Qui découvrira l'identité de l'autre en premier ?

**Panthère :** Et quelle est la récompense ?

**Natsu :** On aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir.

**Panthère :** J'accepte ! Et je ne perdrais pas !

**Natsu :** J'allais le dire.

La Panthère se retourna vers la sortie de la salle et fit quelque pas, puis ajouta :

**Panthère :** A bientôt, grand chef de l'Elite.

**Natsu :** A bientôt, la Panthère Noire.

Puis elle s'en alla avec ses amis. Natsu ne chercha même pas à les poursuivre. Sans l'aide de ses compagnons, c'était impossible. Ils avaient apprit aujourd'hui qu'elle pouvait se déplacer à sa guise avec n'importe quel moyen de transport. Et sans véhicule, il n'y arrivera jamais tout seul.

Il décida de quitter les lieux et sortit de la demeure, les mains dans les poches. Arrivé devant la grande porte d'entrée, il se stoppa. Tous les policiers avaient braqué leurs armes sur lui et Makarof cria :

**Makarof :** Panthère noire ou son complice ! Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Le jeune homme soupira. Cette mission allait être longue... très longue...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :D<strong>

Alors? Ca vous a quand même plu ou pas ?

Vous avez-vu ce qu'écoute Lucy quand même ! Je suis choquée ! *- la personne qui a décidé ainsi*  
>Mais c'est rien ça ! Vous avez de la chance, l'Elite j'aurais pu l'appeler la Section d'assaut ("Sexion d'assaut" ... t'as compris ? xD)<p>

Que va-t-il donc ce passer après cet événement ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épi...chapitre !

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo les gens ! :D**

Bien ou quoi ? :D Moi ça va tranquille :D

Wah vous avez vu les scans de Fairy Tail ! Eh bah ça par en cacahuète cette histoire, les secrets sont dévoilés trop rapidement wesh! Maintenant j'ai trop peur que Fairy Tail AUSSI se termine ! Y a déjà Naruto et Bleach qui vont bientôt prendre fin non mais faut arrêter c'est trop dur pour mon petit cœur :(

Quoi? ... Quoi retard? AAAAaaah oui c'est vrai que le chapitre arrive tard quand même. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas parce que je veux l'abandonner. En faite il y avait plusieurs facteurs qui m'ont empêché de l'écrire.

- Les cours. Oui je n'avait qu'une semaine de vacances... TT_TT  
>- Un mariage le week-end. Je n'y serais même pas allé si ce n'était pas quelqu'un de ma famille !<br>- J'était malade toute la semaine et même maintenant j'ai même plus de voix. En faite si mais elle est trop chelou ça fait rire -_-  
>- J'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre l'inspiration a été dur à retrouvé.<p>

... Voilà... Quoi? Un dernier truc? Ouiiiii c'est bon j'ai passer quelques journées à regarder des animes et jouer à FIFA15 au lieu d'écrire ma fic, voilà c'est dit...Oui je fait partie de ces rares filles qui sont accro à FIFA *Q* Et j'vais acquérir Call of Duty Advanced Warfare aussi...non mais j'vous préviens juste :D

Sinon voilà le Chapitre 5 J'espère que ça vous plaira...non mais j'espère vraiment parce que je peux pas dire que je suis hyper fière de ce chapitre !

Sinon...

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><em>Dans les ruelles sombres d'une grande ville, un jeune homme, collégien pour être exact, se faisait poursuivre par un groupe de lycéens qui brandissaient des armes blanches, tout en insultant leur futur victime. Le jeune homme était essoufflé mais la peur qu'il ressentait lui donnait la force de tenir et de continuer à courir à toute vitesse. Les ruelles se resserraient de plus en plus. Il ne savait plus où aller. Il était perdu. Il finit alors par se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. Il était coincé. Aucune échappatoire ne s'offrait à lui. Ce qui fit rire ses poursuivants qui l'avaient rattrapé et qui maintenant le narguaient. L'un des lycéens prit alors la parole. Ce devait sûrement être leur « chef ».<em>

_**Chef** : Alors gamin tu fais moins le malin maintenant._

_Son interlocuteur ne répliqua pas._

_**Chef :** Tu parle pas ? T'as perdu ta langue ?_

_Le collégien se détendit et lâcha un soupir._

_**Chef :** Ouais vas-y essaye de te calmer. Respire profondément avant de donner ton dernier souffle. Mais avec la peur qui tiraille ton ventre, ça doit être difficile._

_Le collégien fixa le groupe. Et sourit._

_**Collégien :** Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur..._

_**Chef :** Tu te fout de ma gueule là ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire tout seul contre une dizaine de mecs qui font deux fois ta taille ?_

_**Collégien :** Mais, je ne suis pas seul..._

_**Chef :** Hein ?_

_Il reçu alors un coup sur la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance._

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, il revint à lui et constata que ses poignets étaient attachés par des menottes. Il ne se trouvait plus dans cette ruelle sombre à se foutre de la gueule de sa proie, mais au commissariat. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que ce collégien se trouvait aussi au même endroit. Mais que s'est-il passé ?_

_La « victime » qui n'en était pas une finalement était en pleine discussion avec un homme roux et d'autres jeunes comme lui._

**… **_**:** C'est le cinquième gang de lycéen que vous démolissez, toi et... ta classe entière ?! _

_Collégien : Bah je les ai juste convaincu de ne pas se laisser faire par des voyous..._

_**... :** Mais tu sais que vous devenez en quelque sorte un gang aussi ! _

_Le jeune homme fixa son interlocuteur et envoya une phrase compétement hors contexte :_

_**Collégien :** Gildarts... prend moi en tant qu'apprenti !_

_Tout le groupe fut surprit._

_**Gildarts :** Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_**Collégien :** J'en ai marre de cette vie où je fout rien, vivant comme un jeune délinquant qui finira sûrement sa vie en prison ou qui finira par se manger une balle dans le crâne. Je veux faire l'opposé de tout ça. Je veux intégrer la police !_

_Gildarts n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gamin qui se foutait dans la merde tous les jours venait de lui avouer qu'il voulait arrêter tout ça et travailler pour la justice._

_**Gildarts :** Mais tu sais ce qui t'en coûte..._

_**Collégien :** Oui... J'ai hérité de mes « capacité » naturellement. Je veux m'en servir pour la bonne cause._

_**Gildarts :** Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre une telle chose sortir de ta bouche. Mais je suis heureux. J'accepte de te prendre sous mon aile. Je t'adopte carrément !_

_**Collégien :** Quoi ?!_

_**Gildarts :** Demain, prépare tes affaires, je viendrais régler la paperasse à l'orphelinat et tu deviendra officiellement mon fils._

_Le jeune homme était abasourdit. Il lui avait juste demandé de faire en sorte qu'il soit prit dans la police. Pas de l'adopter ! Mais un sentiment nouveau naissait au font de son cœur. De la joie ? Du bonheur ? C'est vrai que Gildarts le grondait beaucoup. Il était très sévère avec lui, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant lui au commissariat. Mais il était son seul confident. Malgré tout, il l'aimait beaucoup. Même si c'était difficile de l'avouer. Il était heureux de devenir son fils._

_**Collégien :** Je deviendrais ton fils à une seule condition !_

_**Gildarts :** Laquelle ?_

_**Collégien :** Je garderais mon nom de famille. Pour que je me souviennent malgré tout de ma vie d'avant._

_L'homme rit un moment avant de répondre._

_**Gildarts :** Ah si tu savais ce qu'il te reste à vivre encore... Bon c'est d'accord. Tu reste... Natsu Dragnir !_

* * *

><p>Le chef de l'Elite ouvrit alors les yeux. Ce rêve... Il avait rêvé de son passé ? C'était assez bizarre. Mais il ne se posait pas trop de question. Malgré cela, il se sentait nostalgique. Il n'oubliait pas tout ce que Gildarts a fait pour lui. Il lui en serait redevable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.<p>

Il se leva alors nonchalamment de son lit. Il faisait affreusement chaud ! Il décida alors de prendre une bonne douche bien froide pour se rafraîchir, lui, mais également ses idées, car toute la nuit il n'avait pensé qu'à la Panthère Noire et à son souffle sur ses lèvres. Car oui, malgré son masque, il sentait son souffle agréable...Il prit alors le chemin de la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Une jeune fille blonde était avachit sur le canapé de son salon, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à la nuit dernière. Certes, la mission s'était déroulé parfaitement bien mais elle était toujours perturbé par cette homme. Elle voulais savoir. Elle voulait tout savoir sur lui. Elle voulait voir ses yeux. Elle voulais voir son visage en entier. Mais pourquoi elle avait prit son temps pour enlever sa cagoule ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur d'être déçue ? Au fond d'elle, elle préférait cette situation. Chacun cherchant à connaître l'identité de l'autre. Ce jeu l'amusait énormément. Elle voulait qu 'il soit beau. C'est assez bizarre comme pensée et elle l'assume totalement. Elle ne voulais pas se retrouver devant un homme qui ne prend pas soin de lui ou qui est trop vieux ou encore un homme au regard séducteur, coureur de jupon. Elle détestait ça ! Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. A quoi pensait-elle ? Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui en temps que petit ami potentiel mais plutôt en temps qu'adversaire. De plus, elle avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vu, même si elle n'était pas prête à l'avouer.<p>

**Lucy :** Les filles, j'ai révélé notre secret au chef de l'Élite...

Un silence s'installa dans le salon. Toutes les filles avaient tourné la tête vers leur amie, choquée.

**Erza :** T'as fait quoi ?

**Lucy :** Enfin, j'ai faillit lui révéler. Je lui ai dit en partie en faite...

Les trois filles se regardèrent entre elles et reposèrent leurs yeux sur leur amie blonde.

**Levy :** Que lui as-tu dit exactement ?

**Lucy :** Que ce qu'on faisait n'était pas du vole mais... une récupération.

**Erza :** Lucy... Tu sais que c'est dangereux...

**Lucy :** Oui...

**Jubia :** Maintenant il savent pourquoi on fait ça. Ils pourraient trouver une piste.

**Lucy :** Je suis désolé... Mais... j'ai faillit voir son visage...

Ses amies ne comprirent pas. Comment ça elle a faillit voir son visage ?

**Lucy :** J'ai déjà vu sa mâchoire, son menton, le bout de son nez et... ses lèvres...

Elles furent tous choquées. Pourquoi leur amie avait le regard dans le vide et arborait un petit sourire... Attendez ! C'est pas possible !

**Levy :** Lucy Tu...

Heureusement pour la blonde, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'empressa alors d'aller l'ouvrir pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de ses amies. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit son ami aux cheveux roses au pas de la porte.

**Natsu :** Yo Luce ! Je voulait dema...

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et le poussa vers l'extérieur fermant la porte derrière elle en s'exclamant :

**Lucy :** Ah Natsu comment ça va ?! Ça faisait longtemps ! Viens on discute !

Une fois la porte fermée, un silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Lucy venait littéralement de se défiler, de s'enfuir. Toujours sous le choque, les jeunes filles continuèrent à vaquer à leurs occupations.

* * *

><p>Natsu regarda son amie soupirer de soulagement, d'un aire surpris.<p>

**Natsu :** Heu... moi ça va et toi ? C'est vrai que ça fait trois jours qu'on s'est pas vu mais je ne pensais pas que je te manquerais autant...Sinon, j'étais juste venu demander si vous avez aussi un problème avec la salle de bain...

**Lucy :** Un problème ? Quoi comme problème ?

**Natsu :** Bah j'étais tranquillement en train de prendre une bonne douche froide et l'eau est devenu d'un coup chaud ! Regarde je suis cramé !

Il lui montra alors son buste, tirant sur le col de son T-shirt pour que la jeune fille puisse mieux voir. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette dernière ne faisait pas du tout attention à sa « petite brûlure » mais plutôt à son torse assez musclé. Elle pouvait même apercevoir ses abdos. Mais juste les « apercevoir » ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait en voir plus. Elle se surpris à penser une chose pareille. Elle devenait une perverse ou quoi ?! Elle rougit violemment et s'éloigna d'un coup.

**Lucy :** Ah ouais ça a dû te faire mal !

Son cerveau tilta. Elle venait d'apercevoir une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son abdomen. En faite, vu que la vu n'était pas assez « dégagée » pour voir entièrement le bas de son torse, elle ne pouvait affirmer que c'était bien une cicatrice. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette question.

**Natsu :** Donc vous avez pas de problème vous. Pff ça soûle !

**Lucy :** Rhooo tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu !

**Natsu :** Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'énerve...

**Lucy :** Ah oui ? Il y a quoi d'autres ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'est sa deuxième défaite contre la Panthère Noire et la stupidité de la police locale qui l'agaçaient.

**Natsu :** Oh des p'tits trucs, rien de grave t'inquiète.

La jeune blonde n'était pas très convaincu par la réponse de son ami. De toute façon, elle savait très bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais elle ne voulait pas insister. En vérité, malgré qu'elle soit assez curieuse, elle préférait attendre que son ami décide lui même à lui raconter ses « problèmes ». D'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué, il ne faisait pas confiance à tout le monde, malgré son caractère jovial et amical. N'empêche, il avait raison. La preuve, elle lui cachait tant de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Tout à coup, la porte de l'appartement de l'Élite s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir le brun aux cheveux courts.

**Grey :** Hey l'allumette t'avais pas besoin d'inventer une excuse pour aller voir ta p'tite blonde. On accepte tous votre relation. Restez zen !

Les deux protagonistes se mirent alors à rougir et s'exclamèrent :

**Lucy/Natsu :** On est pas ensemble !

Deux tête, une bleue et l'autre avec de longs cheveux noirs, firent leur apparition juste derrière Grey.

**Jellal :** Ah et qui vous a dit qu'on pensait à ce genre de relations ?

**Gajil :** Ge-hee ! Le chef est tombé dans les bras de la p'tite blonde en fin de compte.

Un silence s'installa. Même si leur visage restaient impassibles, les membres de l'Élite étaient en panique. Non mais quel con ! Il l'appel « chef » comme ça, devant leur principal suspect apparemment, d'après l'ordre de Natsu d'enquêter sur Lucy et ses amies. Ils attendaient tous la réaction de la jeune blonde qui ne se fit pas attendre si longtemps que ça :

**Lucy :** Je ne pensais pas que c'était Natsu le chef de votre bande. Aaaah les hommes et la hiérarchie... Bref, bon j'y vais les filles vont croire des choses maintenant. A plus !

Puis elle s'en alla. Tous se retournèrent vers Gajil, avec des regards remplis de colère. Le pauvre homme les regarda d'un air ahuri en lâchant un « Bah quoi ? ».

Natsu s'avança vers lui et le poussa dans l'appartement, prenant le soin de bien fermer la porte à clé pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

* * *

><p>De son côté, la jeune blonde s'était adossée à la porte, le regard dans le vide. Ses amie la regardaient d'un air surprit. Levy lui adressa alors la parole avec un petit sourire en coin :<p>

**Levy :** Ah mais Lucy qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est déclaré à toi !

La jeune fille ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et fixa son amie qui venait de parler, d'un air déterminé.

**Levy :** Les filles j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Il se peut qu'on ai une piste pour découvrir la véritable identité des membres de l'Élite.

Ses amie ne comprirent pas sur le coup. Mais que s'est-il donc passé dans ce couloir ?

* * *

><p>Du côté des garçons, Gajil s'était bien fait torturé par les trois autres et gisait maintenant au sol, inconscient.<p>

**Grey :** Vous croyez qu'elle s'est doutée de quelque chose ?

**Jellal :** Je ne pense pas. Ou plutôt j'espère que non. Elle a mal compris je pense, vu sa réponse.

**Natsu :** Il se peut aussi qu'elle a parfaitement comprit et qu'elle joue la comédie.

**Grey :** Mouais, c'est une possibilité. Jellal t'as rien trouvé sur elles ?

**Jellal :** Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles les gars. Ces filles sont tout à fait normales. Elles ont eu une vie banales jusqu'à maintenant du moins. Après si notre chef décide de nouer des liens forts avec une certaine blonde ça peut changer...

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son ami. Il était soulagé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne voulait pas que ses amies soient ces criminels qu'il traque. Ça ne lui a jamais arrivé avant. Et apparemment, c'était pas près de lui arriver.

**Natsu :** Si c'est le cas, j'ai une idée pour coincer la Panthère...

Gajil repris connaissance d'un seul coup, très enthousiaste à l'idée de coincé cette Panthère Noire qui faisait tant parler d'elle.

**Gajil :** C'est quoi le plan chef ?

**Natsu :** Tu verras bien assez tôt...

* * *

><p><strong>… :<strong> On ne devrait pas leur répondre. C'est un piège c'est sure ça ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Lucy tu m'écoute ?

En effet, la jeune blonde était en train de se vêtir de sa combinaison noire pour une prochaine « mission ». Mais pas n'importe quelle mission. C'était un défi.

Les membres de l'Élite s'étaient appropriés un objet d'art, réalisé par l'artiste Julia. Ils avaient fait connaître cette nouvelle dans tout le pays. Ils en avaient également profité pour provoquer la Panthère Noire. Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de réunir un tas de policiers qui leur mettraient des bâtons dans les roues. Cette fois ils allaient s'affronter à armes égales.

Lucy était assez excitée par cette situation. Elle voulait revoir ce chef d'Élite. Cette fois, elle découvrirait entièrement le visage de cet homme. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis leur dernière rencontre et durant ces mêmes deux semaines, il hantait son esprit. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Les « secrets » de son ami Natsu aussi la perturbaient. Et faire le rapprochement entre ces deux perturbations, l'effrayait.

Elle se retourna vers ses amies qui se préparaient aussi, malgré elles. Elles n'étaient pas d'accord à l'idée de répondre à cette provocation. La blonde les y obligeait en quelque sorte en leur clamant que l'une des œuvres d'art de Julia était en jeu.

**Lucy :** Si vous ne voulez pas venir, venez pas ! Je peu me débrouiller toute seule.

**Jubia :** Lucy, tu sais très bien qu'on ne te laissera pas seule ! Mais tu sais, Jubia va te dire une chose : tu as changé depuis leur arrivé...

**Lucy :** Je suis juste devenu plus sérieuse... Bon moi j'y vais.

Elle s'en alla alors, ses amies sur les talons qui continuaient à essayer de la dissuader. Elle était vraiment têtue !

* * *

><p>Les jeunes hommes étaient dans un bâtiment désinfecté, vêtus de leur vêtements de mission et observaient le tableau qu'ils avaient « emprunté » à un riche collectionneur de l'étranger. Ils n'avaient pas encore mit leur cagoule, nous pouvions alors voir qu'ils avaient tous un petit sourire en coin.<p>

**Gajil :** Et avec ça, on va l'avoir ?

**Natsu :** Oui j'en suis sûr !

Il pressa alors son oreillette pour parler à son ami informaticien.

**Natsu :** Eh Jellal, tu fais comme je t'ai dit ok ?

**Jellal :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils ne m'échapperont pas...

Natsu était satisfait de la détermination de ses compagnons. Eux aussi en avaient assez de ces défaites cuisantes. C'était plutôt logique aussi. Qui aimait perdre ? Cette fois, la roue allait tourner. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était sûr que ce « défi » avait déstabilisé son adversaire. Il l'imaginait dans tous ses états. Il en rit, ce qui attira l'attention de ses amis.

**Grey :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Natsu :** Rien rien. Juste que je l'imagine perdre ses moyens devant notre « invitation » c'est tout.

Grey voyait très bien que son chef s'amusait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état dans une mission. Il se régalait. Cette Panthère avait changé quelque chose chez lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

**Gajil :** Bon les gars, c'est pas que j'aime pas votre gueule...Si un peu... mais je pense qu'on devrait mettre nos cagoules, c'est bientôt l'heure...

Suite à cette nouvelle, ils s'exécutèrent. Ils étaient maintenant parés pour accueillir leur chère cible...

* * *

><p>En parlant de la cible, cette dernière se trouvait maintenant sur le toit du bâtiment devant celui où ils devaient se confronter. Elle observait les alentours. Il n'y avait aucun policier. C'était assez étrange. Elle pensait même s'être trompé de lieu. Elle vérifia encore une fois l'indication sur son « invitation ». C'était juste, elle était au bon endroit. Ses amie étaient restées en bas, vérifiant les alentours pour voir s'il y avait des pièges ou non. Elle pressa son oreillette pour parler à celle qui était restée à l'appartement.<p>

**Lucy :** Levy, tu fais comme je t'ai dit ok ?

**Levy :** T'inquiète pas Lucy ! Ils ne m'échapperont pas !

La blonde sourit. Elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'action.

Au moment où elle allait sauter pour redescendre avec son parachute, elle vit deux personnes sortir du bâtiment où elle devait se rendre. Il s'agissait de deux membres de l'Élite. D'après son instinct, aucun des deux n'était le chef. Donc ce dernier devait être resté à l'intérieur.

**Lucy :** Levy, soit prête !

**Levy :** Here we go !

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes étaient sortit du bâtiment, suite au plan mit en place par leur chef.<p>

**Gajil :** On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Grey :** Bah je sais pas. Cherchons la Panthère ou ses complices.

**Gajil :** Ah j'le comprend plus. Il veut toujours agir seul alors qu'on est une équipe. Il était pas comme ça avant !

**Grey :** Oui je sais... Bon ben on a qu'à se séparer. Ça sera plus facile pour les trouver.

**Gajil :** Mouais... si tu le dis...

Il s'exécutèrent.

* * *

><p>Voyant les deux hommes se séparer, la Panthère prévint ses amies restées en bas :<p>

**Lucy :** Les filles, faites gaffe ! Deux membres de l'Élite sont en mouvement ! Ne vous faites pas avoir !

**Erza :** Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

**Lucy :** Je vais aller saluer leur chef.

* * *

><p>Le chef attendait son adversaire, posté devant le tableau accroché au mur, les bras croisés et observant l'entrée. Ils s'étaient placés dans le hall d'entrée pour que ce soit plus facile à la Panthère de les trouver.<p>

**Jellal :** Qu'est-ce que tu va faire pour la distraire ?

**Natsu :** Discuter.

**Jellal :** Ah ouais et t'es sur qu'elle va se poser et bavarder avec toi comme si vous étiez de bons amis ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un bon moment puis lui répondit :

**Natsu:** On verra bien... Elle arrive.

En effet, il vit la Panthère atterrir avec grâce devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Cette silhouette l'éblouit. Il commença à perdre ses moyens et se reprit derechef. Il la vie s'avancer vers lui, sans un mot. Il l'observa de haut en bas. Toujours la même combinaison qui mettait en avant tous ses atouts. Il la trouvait belle, même s'il ne voyait pas son visage.

La jeune femme s'avançait vers lui comme si elle allait rencontrer un bon ami à elle. Mais en réalité, elle se méfiait de lui. Tout en marchant elle l'observa. Sa posture le rendait classe avec ses vêtements « d'opération » qui lui sciaient à ravir. Le seul hic, c' est qu'il manquait un visage pour compléter ce « beau tableau ».

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas et essayait d'apercevoir ses yeux à travers son masque. La jeune femme prit alors la parole :

**Panthère :** Je m'attendait à un truc exceptionnel en recevant ton invitation mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Était-ce juste de la provocation ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. La jeune fille se recula un peu de lui, pour le narguer.

**Panthère :** Bon bah apparemment je parle à une coquille sans vie. Je vais prendre mon dû et j'y vais.

Elle avança vers le tableau pour le récupérer mais au moment où elle passa à côté du jeune homme, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras, lui empêchant de continuer sa route.

**Natsu :** Je ne vais pas te laisser faire quand même.

**Panthère :** Alors tu veux te battre ?

**Natsu :** Non... Juste discuter...

* * *

><p>C'était le signal. Jellal se mit à pianoter sur son clavier pour satisfaire la demande de son chef. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il en était de même pour une jeune fille vivant juste à l'appartement en face du sien, Levy. Elle avait aussi eu le signal de son amie pour commencer ce qu'elle devait faire. Était-ce une nouvelle guerre cybernétique ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Panthère :<strong> et de quoi tu veux discuter ?

**Natsu :** Je ne sais pas.

La jeune femme était un peu agacée.

**Panthère :** Tu veux me faire perdre mon temps en faite. J'suis sûre qu'il y a un piège quelque part...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il l'observait ou plutôt, il la fixait intensément. Ce regard perçant déstabilisait la Panthère. Il fallait absolument qu'elle récupère cette toile et qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite, loin, très loin !

**Natsu :** Pourquoi Julia ?

La jeune fille ne compris pas.

**Natsu :** Pourquoi vous ne vous attaquez qu'à ses œuvres ? Tu m'as parlé d'une « récupération »...

**Panthère :** Je ne vais pas te révéler tous nos secrets quand même !

**Natsu :** Tu as raison...

Etait-il idiot ? Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Mais quand il lui avait demandé, elle voulait lui dire, lui raconter ses problèmes, lui parler de ce lourd fardeau qu'elle porte sur ses frêles épaules. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Sinon, tout serait finit.

Mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit un flic ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas un civil normal à qui elle pouvait tout raconter sans risquer la prison ? Elle pensa tout à coup à son ami aux cheveux roses. Natsu...elle aurait pu lui en parler mais voilà, elle le suspectait d'appartenir à la police ou plutôt, elle le suspectait d'être le chef de l'Élite, l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme s'était rapproché d'elle. Il l'a fixait toujours dans les yeux, même s'il avait du mal à les voir à cause du masque de la jeune fille. Elle pu enfin décerner la couleur des siens. Elle craignait qu'ils soient d'un vert onyx envoutant. Elle avait peur de croiser les yeux de son ami. La pièce était assez sombre mais avec le peu de lumière qui y régnait, elle pu voir que ses crainte étaient fondées. Il avait les même yeux que son ami. Elle versa une larme que le jeune homme ne vit pas. Mais pourquoi ? Elle pleurait parce que son ami était son ennemi ? Elle se ressaisi. Ce n'était peut être qu'une coïncidence. Elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à la couleur de ses yeux.

Le jeune homme voulait prendre sa revanche. Elle avait vu la moitié de son visage, il voulait le voir aussi. Il s'était alors approché d'elle, guettant une quelconque hostilité. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il avança sa main sur le masque. Il ne voulait pas l'enlever d'un seul coup. Il voulait faire durer le suspense, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Mais aussi, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il décala alors le bas de son masque vers la droite. Il découvrit sa mâchoire, puis sa joue et enfin son menton, puis ses lèvres... Ses lèvres si attirantes... Elle était parfaitement comme il les imaginait. La position du masque de la jeune fille était assez drôle, il était complètement à l'horizontal. Il lâcha un petit rire qui ramena la jeune fille à la réalité. Ce rire, elle le connaissait que trop bien.

Natsu ne bougeait plus. Il continuait d'observer le bas du visage de la jeune fille. Il voulait voir ses yeux, certes, mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose lui en dissuadait. Il resta paralysé, quand il remarqua une larme rouler sur sa joue droite, puis une autre sur sa joue gauche et plusieurs larmes qui suivirent. Elle pleurait. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir pleurer mais pourquoi ? Normalement il devrait s'en foutre, c'est une criminelle ! Mais non, avec elle il devait se comporter bizarrement ! Il ne se reconnaissait même plus !

Il voulait se dégager, s'éloigner d'elle mais la jeune fille le retint par le col. Elle plaça sa main sur le cou du jeune homme et commença à remonter la cagoule du jeune homme qui ne bougeait plus. Elle s'arrêta comme la dernière fois, au niveau de son nez. Elle voulait aller plus loin, le jeune homme le comprit. Il mit alors une main sur le masque de « sa cible » prêt à le retirer complètement.

Les deux jeunes personnes n'avaient pas remarqué que leur visages s'étaient rapprochés à tel point, qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Ils restèrent immobile, ne faisant aucun geste, malgré que l'appel soit très forte. En faite, elle était trop forte.

Il comblèrent alors le peu d'espace qui restait entre leurs lèvres qui se joignirent dans un doux baisers.

* * *

><p>Dans l'appartement des jeunes hommes, Jellal travaillait d'arrache-pied.<p>

**Jellal :** J'y suis presque ! Je vous trouverais soyez en surs !

_**Flash back**_

_**Natsu :** Bon Jellal ta mission est très délicate pour cette opération._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus écoutait son chef attentivement._

_**Natsu :** Tu ne t'occupe pas du lieu de l'opération. Tu vas juste faire en sorte de repérer le lieu de signal de leur dispositif de communication. La source quoi, enfin leur repère j'sais pas si t'as compris ?_

_**Jellal :** Je dois débusquer leur informaticien quoi ?_

_**Natsu :** Ouais voilà, toute façon il doit se trouver dans leur repère donc on aura fait d'une pierre deux coup_

**Fin du Flash back**

Ce que le jeune homme ne savait pas, c'est qu'une certaine jeune fille aux courts cheveux bleus avait eu la même mission.

Tout à coup, il trouva une piste. Le signal était très fort dans une certaine zone. Cette zone était son quartier. S'il allait plus loin dans ses recherches, il pourrait trouver dans quel appartement se trouvait sa cible, mais voilà comme par hasard, une panne de courant survint puis plus rien. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Juste au moment où il allait enfin les débusquer ! Il était prit d'une rage telle qu'il écrasa son point contre le mur.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte.

* * *

><p>Le baiser du justicier et de la criminelle prit fin. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.<p>

**Panthère :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu soit mon ennemi ?

**Natsu :** Parce que le destin est parfois cruel...

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à sa réplique. Elle pressa son front contre le torse du jeune homme et lui annonça tristement.

**Panthère :** Je sais qui tu es...

**Natsu :** Moi aussi...Je sais qui tu es...

La jeune fille fut surprise par cette révélation. Elle s'éloigna complètement de lui.

Panthère : Alors c'est un match nul ?

**Natsu :** Oui un match nul...

Elle l'observa quelque instants. Elle pouvait sentir le désarroi du jeun homme. Et ça lui faisait mal. Ils souffraient...s'était horrible. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps en sa présence, elle ne le devait pas. Elle remit correctement son masque et s'en alla, laissant le jeune homme seul, avec le tableau et sa peine.

* * *

><p>Jellal était partit ouvrir la porte. Il avait du mal à se repérer dans le noir. Heureusement qu'arrivé au salon, le courant revint et la pièce était bien éclairée. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et tomba sur une personne qu'il ne pensait pas voir de si tôt.<p>

**Jellal :** Gildarts ?

Pendant ce temps la, Levy était avachi sur son bureau, en pleur :

**Levy :** J'y était presque...presque... Ouiiiiiiiin !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! :D<p>

Vous avez vu? J'suis resté dans l'esprit de Fairy Tail: même ma fic elle part en cacahuète xD

Ca deviens une sorte d'histoire d'amour dramatique :D

Bon bah **j'attend vos impressions** :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo les gens ! :D**

Ca va ou quoi ? :D

Wah vous avez vu Naruto c'est finit :( J'suis trooooop deg' ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas spoiler hin mais sachez que malgré tout, la guerre des couples n'est pas terminer ! xD Ils me tuent les gens :D Si vous connaissez les deux One-shot que j'ai posté sur ce site, vous devez savoir quel couple je supporte dans Naruto... Et vous saurez si je suis déçu ou pas de cette fin :D

Bref... Bon voilà le Chapitre 6. Comme j'avais dit à la fin du chapitre 5, j'ai l'impression que ma fic devient une sorte d'histoire d'amour dramatique xD (quoi? C'était le but au départ? Ah ok...) Donc dans ce chapitre, vous aurez enfin des explications mais il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action. Vous êtes deg' avouez :p Ah oui j'oubliait, les auteurs de fanfic aussi on le droit de faire du fan service :p Donc il y aura pas mal de moments romantiques et tout... Vous êtes contents avouez xD

Je vais répondre à quelques commentaires (2 commentaires :p)

_**Nesrine:**_ Ça me fait vraiment plaisir... voilà... Non j'rigole :D Franchement tes commentaire me motivent à font pour écrire la suite. Parce que tu me le dis justement que tu l'aime. Et savoir que ma fic plaie vraiment aux gens me donne envie de la continuer. Je suis gonflée à bloc quoi :D Ah et pour la guerre cybernétique partie 2 comme tu dis, j'avais pensé à toi quand j'ai écrit ce passage xD (quoi? Bah Fan service vous dis-je :D) Bref, je te remercie beaucoup :D

_**Guest:**_ Wah ! Je ne sais quoi dire ! Carrément ma fic te donne envie de continuer la tienne... Wah je suis touchée ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas arrêter ma fic. J'en avait pas l'intention ;) Et pour mes brouillons, le problème c'est que une fois l'écriture du chapitre terminé, je m'empresse de me relire et de publier. Donc si je te l'envoi tu n'aura presque rien en faite... Désolé :( Merci de m'encourager :D Et bon courage pour ta fic aussi ! :D

Voilà, ah bin tiens, je remercie aussi tous ce qui me suivent, qui suivent ma fic plutôt :D Vous êtes géniaux :)

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p>Était-ce une défaite ou une victoire ? C'était ce que se demandaient les quatre jeunes hommes de l'Elite, réunis dans le salon de leur appartement, toujours vêtus de leurs vêtements de mission. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, normal, il n'était que trois heure du matin. Un homme aux cheveux roux et à la barbe mal rasée observaient ces mêmes jeunes hommes qui étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Jusqu'à ce que Natsu prenne la parole :<p>

**Natsu :** Pourquoi t'es venu Gildarts ?

**Gildarts :** Quel accueil ! Moi qui m'attendais à voir mon cher fils se jeter dans mes bras pour me faire un gros câlin tout mignon...

**Natsu :** Bah je suis en mission là... Et j'ai passé mes dix-huit ans depuis longtemps donc je n'ai plus besoin que tu sois sur mon dos...

**Gildarts :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu ne veux plus que je sois ton père ?

**Natsu :** Non c'est pas ce que j'voulais dire...je...

Voyant la détresse de son chef, Grey intervint dans la conversation.

**Grey :** Ne vous inquiétez pas Gildarts ! Natsu est juste un peu démoralisé parce qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à attraper la Panthère Noire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, remercia son ami du regard. Même s'ils étaient comme chien et chat, ils étaient amis avant tout. Allant jusqu'à même se considérer comme étant des frères. Mais ça, ils ne le montraient pas souvent à leur entourage.

**Gildarts :** Ça, je le sais très bien. C'est pourquoi je suis venu...

**Gajil** : On n'a pas besoin d'aide, on peut régler ça nous même !

**Gildarts :** Je n'en doute pas...Je suis juste venu voir si vous avez au moins avancé dans votre enquête. Avez-vous des indices sur l'identité de la Panthère ?

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Natsu. Lui, il le savait. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore dit aux autres. Il ne voulait pas leur dire. Il ne pouvait pas... Il était perdu. D'un côté, il y avait sa mission qu'il devait à tout prix accomplir et de l'autre côté, il y avait la vie ou plutôt la liberté de la fille, qu'il aimait, qui était en danger. Oui car il l'aimait vraiment. Il le savait. Il l'assumait. Natsu Dragnir, l'ancien délinquant qui s'est repentit en devenant agent de l'Elite était tombé amoureux d'une criminelle, insaisissable. D'un côté, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il avait ça dans le sang: s'attirer des problèmes...

**Gildarts :** Tu sais quelque chose Natsu ?

Le jeune homme revint à lui. Il ne devait pas le dire. Non, il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger.

**Natsu :** Non je n'ai pas pu découvrir qui c'était...

Un silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Soudain, le cœur du chef commença à battre de plus en plus vite et il se mit à angoisser. Il se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux bleus.

**Natsu :** En faite Jellal, tu as eu le temps de découvrir leur cachette ?

**Jellal :** Non je n'ai pas pu malheureusement à cause d'une coupure de courant... Je me demande à cause de qui ?...

Il lança un regard accusateur sur l'homme roux.

**Gildarts :** Quoi ? Je ne connaissais pas votre passage secret et je voulais pas que les gens me voient entrer ici ! Peut-être que la bande de la Panthère me connait et qu'elle aurait pu découvrir votre identité !

Les jeunes hommes étaient blasés. Il devait toujours aller trop loin dans ses réflexions. Un gros défaut du grand Gildarts ! Natsu était soulagé d'apprendre que son ami n'avait pas découvert la localisation de la planque de la Panthère. Même si lui, il s'en doutait un peu...beaucoup. Mais la phrase que son ami prononça le fit à nouveau angoisser.

**Jellal :** Mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de découvrir dans quels environs se trouvait leur planque.

**Gajil :** Ah ouais ? C'est où ?

**Jellal :** Notre quartier...

Il furent tous abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Les personnes qu'ils recherchaient depuis des mois se trouvaient en faite tout près de chez eux ! C'était vraiment rageant !

**Grey :** J'y crois pas...

**Gajil :** Ça fout le seum quand même. !_ (NDA: J'atais obliger de placer cette phrase xD)_

**Gildarts :** Voilà une info intéressante... Ça va vous permettre d'avancer dans votre enquête. Pour l'instant, allez vous coucher, vous devez être exténués suite à cette mission. Au moins, vous ne lui avez pas cédé cet œuvre à cette Panthère Noire.

Les jeunes hommes ne répondirent pas et s'en allèrent dans leur chambres pour se reposer. Mais un certain jeune homme aux cheveux rose aura beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil et passera sa nuit à se remémorer le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec « sa dulcinée ».

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, dans l'appartement des jeunes filles.<p>

**Erza :** Et première défaite de la Panthère Noire face à l'Elite !

La jeune fille avait prononcé cette phase avec une pointe d'ironie. Elle observait sa camarade blonde qui avait la tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé et se demandait ce qui les attendait maintenant. Elle avait aussi peur que le jeune homme révèle son identité aux autres. C'est pourquoi elle hésitait à révéler l'identité des membres de l'Elite à ses amies. Mais c'était de sa faute ! Si elle n'avait pas répondu à leur provocation, il n'aurait jamais appris qui elle était ! Mais elle aussi elle n'aurait pas su que c'était lui...

**Lucy :** Je suis désolé les filles... Tout est de ma faute.

Ses amies l'observèrent un instant et soupirèrent toutes en même temps. Ce qui les fit rire et détendit l'atmosphère.

**Levy :** C'est pas grave Lucy. La prochaine fois, on les aura !

**Jubia :** Oui ! On ne les laissera plus nous dominer !

**Erza :** Si j'les trouve j'leur pète la gueule !

Suite aux propos de la rousse, les autres filles se figèrent. Elle commençait encore à s'emporter. Il n'était pas du tout question de leur « péter la gueule » au départ... Parfois, elle était beaucoup trop violente...

La jeune blonde fut prise alors par une peur inexpliquée. Elle demanda hâtivement à son amie :

**Lucy :** Levy, t'as trouvé leur planque ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'exclama :

**Levy :** Ah oui voilà ce que je voulais vous dire. Eh bien figurez-vous que j'ai découvert dans quelle zone se trouvait leur planque mais au moment où j'allais enfin trouver leur emplacement exact, y a eu une coupure de courant. Comme par hasard !

**Jubia :** Quel dommage ! Jubia aurait voulu savoir ou se cachait ce beau jeune homme de l'Elite...

**Erza :** Tu parle du quel là ?

**Jubia :** Tu sais, celui qui a la cagoule...

**Erza :** Jubia... ils ont tous des cagoules...

**Jubia :** Ah oui c'est vrai... Bah celui qui ordonnait à Lucy d'enlever son masque d'un air arrogant, le jour de notre première rencontre...

**Erza :** Aaaaaaaah... Ok. Et Grey dans tous ça ?

**Jubia :** Jubia ne sais pas quoi faire. Jubia ne sais pas qui choisir ! Le cœur de Jubia balance entre ces deux hommes séduisants !

Levy se pencha alors vers ses deux autres amies et leur murmura :

**Levy :** Comment elle peut savoir que le mec de l'Elite est séduisant alors qu'elle n'a jamais vu son visage et ne lui a jamais adressé la parole

**Erza :** Ah ben c'est Jubia écoute. Après Lucy je la comprend, elle a été souvent en contact avec leur chef...

La jeune blonde, assistant à la conversation de ses deux amies, intervint d'un air agacé :

**Lucy :** Eh je vous entend vous savez ?

**Erza :** Oui bah c'était le but en faite...

La rousse et la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se mirent à rire devant la mine boudeuse de Lucy. Après quelque minutes de fou rires et de moqueries, la jeune blonde, curieuse demanda à son amie informaticienne.

**Lucy :** En faite Levy, leur planque se trouve dans quelle zone ?

**Levy :** Dans notre quartier !

La réponse eu un effet de choc pour les jeunes filles. Ils étaient dans le même quartier qu'elles !? Alors elles étaient en danger depuis tout ce temps ? Ils auraient pu découvrir leur identité à n'importe quel moment !? Elles se rendirent toutes comptes de cette vérité qui les fit frissonner. Maintenant qu'elles savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, elles devaient faire attention à leurs agissement pour ne pas être découvertes.

Contre tout attente, la jeune blonde annonça:

**Lucy :** Je vais me coucher... Bonne nuit...

Ses amies lui répondirent en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et restèrent surprise un petit moment, regardant vers la direction qu'avait prise leur amie pour aller dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Levy.

**Levy :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**Erza :** Aucune idée...

**Jubia:** C'est l'amour...

La rousse et l'informaticienne tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Jubia d'un air choqué.

**Jubia :** Bah quoi ? Maitenant qu'elle sait qu'il est proche, elle est contente... Comme Jubia !

Ses amies lâchèrent un soupir d'exaspération. Elle ne changera jamais!

* * *

><p>La jeune blonde s'était adossée à la porte de sa chambre et avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, essayant de se calmer. Si ça continuait comme ça, toutes les identités allaient être découvertes. Elle devait à tout prit empêcher cela ! Elle prit alors la décision d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le Chef de l'Elite, à visage découvert. Pensant au jeune homme, elle se remémora ce moment passé avec lui. Ce moment qui a sûrement déclenché un changement dans leur vie. Elle se souvint de ce baiser... ce doux baiser...son premier baiser. Etant du genre rêveuse et aimant les histoires à l'eau de rose, elle trouvait que leur situation était malgré tout romantique...mais également dramatique. Était-ce un amour impossible ? Ou est-ce qu'ils pourrons franchir les obstacles pour se retrouver au final ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle était perdue. Elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle en voulait un autre. Mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait ? Sera-t-il d'accord ? Elle secoua alors la tête, enlevant cette pensée de son esprit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était devenue une perverse, doublée d'une sorte d'obsédée ou quoi ? Elle décida d'aller se coucher au plus vite avant que Levy ne vienne et la découvre dans cet état. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui cacher des chose. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui racontera tout une fois cette histoire terminé. Ca c'était sûre. Après tout, elle était sa confidente aussi...<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain se passa comme d'habitude chez les filles. Elles se levèrent, firent leur toilette et prirent leur petit déjeuner. La routine quoi ! Mais personne n'osa parler de la nuit dernière. Lucy n'avait pas raconté ce qui s'était passé et ce fait attisait la curiosité des trois autres. Elles voulaient savoir comment la jeune blonde avait pu se faire duper par ce chef d'Elite. De plus, elle était bizarre depuis leur retour. Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées et n'écoutait pas ce que ses amies lui disaient. Elle fixait le sol sans arrêt. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Cette situation agaça Erza qui exprima son mécontentement.<p>

**Erza** : Bon Lucy, maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé parce que ça commence à m'énerver de ne pas savoir la raison de ton état actuel !

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle avait découvert l'identité de leur ennemi et qu'elle l'avait même embrassé. Mais le pire dans tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle l'aimait... Non. Sinon elle allait souffrir, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle leva la tête pour fixer son amie droit dans les yeux.

**Lucy :** Tu avais raison, c'était un piège dans lequel j'ai foncé tête baissé... Il a failli m'avoir mais j'ai réussi à me sauver. Je suis juste dégoutée de n'avoir pas pu récupérer le tableau.

Le visage de la rousse s'adoucie. Elle soupira. Même si son amie blonde ne lui avait pas donné les détails qu'elle attendait, elle ne voulait pas insister.

**Erza :** Bon c'est pas grave. On les aura la prochaine fois !

La prochaine fois... C'est vrai, il y aura une prochaine fois. Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle se confronter à lui comme si de rien n'était ? Cette nuit avait vraiment tout chamboulé. Elle ne trouvera pas de réponse à ses questions toute seule. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle avait besoin de lui tout simplement.

Mais comment allait-elle faire pour aller le voir ? Elle ne pouvait pas allez frapper à sa porte et lui dire « viens on discute ! » avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres ! Il la prendrait pour une tarée ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire la fille timide non plus ! Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Son combat intérieur continua, ne révélant aucun vainqueur.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle pensa tout d'abord que c'était le facteur, parce qu'elle avait commandé quelques petits trucs sur internet. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 14 heure ! Donc le facteur était déjà passé. Bah alors qui ça pouvait bien être ? Elles n'attendaient personne.

**Jubia :** Bon bah vu que personne daigne se bouger le postérieur, Jubia va ouvrir la porte...

Elle s'exécuta, blasée par la flemmardise de ses amies. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'exclama :

**Jubia :** Ah ! Tiens ! Natsu ! Comment ça va ?

A l'entente de ce nom, Lucy sursauta. Il était là ! Il était vraiment là ! Elle commença à paniquer. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire ?

**Natsu :** Ah, Salut Jubia ça va tranquille et toi ?

**Jubia :** Ça va merci. Alors ? Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

**Natsu :** Lucy est là ? Je voudrais lui parler.

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement. Il voulait lui parler. De la nuit dernière supposa-t-elle. Mais d'un côté elle était soulagée. Elle qui se demandait comment elle allait faire pour aller le voir, voilà qu'il arriva de lui même. Un poids en moins !

**Jubia :** Oui elle est là. Attend je l'appel. LUCY ! Y A QUELQU'UN QUI VEUT TE VOIR...

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune fille se redressa et se leva de sa chaise, déterminée à faire face au jeune homme. Elle voulait à tout prix paraître décompressée, alors que le trac lui broyait l'estomac. Elle s'avança nonchalamment vers la porte.

* * *

><p>Pendant le petit laps de temps dans lequel Natsu et Jubia attendaient l'arrivé de leur amie, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, prise de curiosité et voulant un peu taquiner le jeune homme, lui posa une question qui le mit mal à l'aise.<p>

**Jubia:** Vous allez parler de quoiiiiiiiii ?...

Elle avait posé cette question de la même manière qu'une petite fille. Le jeune homme avait bien comprit le petit jeu de son amie mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de stresser.

**Natsu :** Bah on va discuter comme de bons amis...

La jeune fille allait répliquer mais, Lucy arriva à temps, sauvant le jeune homme en détresse.

**Lucy :** Jubia, t'avais pas besoin de crier ! J'étais pas si loin que ça.

La dite Jubia ne répondit pas à sa camarade et lança un regard remplit de sous entendus à ses deux amis.

**Jubia :** Bon bah, je vous laisse « discuter »...

Elle s'en alla laissant seuls les deux jeunes gens, en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte de l'appartement.

Quand Jubia arriva au salon, elle commença sautiller partout et s'exclama sans pouvoir crier, par peur de se faire entendre par "les deux tourtereaux".

**Jubia :** Les filles, je crois que ça devient sérieux entre Natsu et Lucy !

**Erza :** Ah, le petit papillon déploie enfin ses magnifiques ailes...

Un silence s'installa .

**Erza :** Quoi ?

Les deux jeune filles ne firent pas attention à leur amie rousse qui se demandait pour elles n'avaient pas fait de commentaire sur la magnifique phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

**Levy :** Je suis très contente pour elle ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle a enfin trouvé son âme sœur ?...

Une petite discution sur l'avenir de leur amie blonde commença entre les trois jeune fille. Elle fut interrompu par cette dernière qui avait ouvert la porte pour entrer dans le domicile, suivi du jeune homme.

**Lucy :** Viens, entre Natsu. N'attend pas devant la porte !

Le jeune homme était maintenant dans l'appartement des jeunes filles. Il s'était assit sur le canapé, juste en face des trois amie de la blonde qui le fixaient sans le lâcher du regard. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Lucy était en train de se changer. Ou plutôt elle venait de finir de se changer et elle s'apprêtait à se coiffer et se maquiller, tout en pensant à ce qui s'était passé devant la porte, après le départ de Jubia<p>

**FLASH BACK**

_Un silence s'était installé entres les deux jeunes gens. Ils évitaient de croiser leur regard. Le jeune homme ayant assez de cette situation, commença à fixer le visage de la jeune fille, qui avait tourné la tête vers le côté et fixait le sol. Même si au départ il évitait ses yeux, maintenant qu'il avait revu son visage, il voulait se noyer dedans._

_**Natsu :** Il faut qu'on parle._

_La jeune fille releva soudainement la tête. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il se perdirent__ l'un __dans les yeux de l'autre, ne remarquant pas qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il ne dirent rien. Il s'observèrent. Ne se lâchant pas du regard. Ils étaient submergés par leurs émotions, par leurs sentiments._

_La jeune fille s'était retrouvé dans les bras du jeune homme, les mains posés sur son torse. Ils avaient fermé leurs yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Leurs visages se rapprochant de plus en plus. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, se frôlant d'un moment à l'autre. Mais rien ne se passa. La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme, s'éloignant de lui. Elle attendit un moment pour laisser le temps à son cœur de se calmer. Après avoir reprit ses esprit elle annonça :_

_**Lucy :** Oui il faut qu'on parle. Mais pas ici..._

_Le jeune homme s'était remit difficilement de ses émotions. Il mit un petit temps avant de répondre à la jeune blonde. _

_**Natsu :** Ouais, j'avais prévu de sortir aussi.._

_**Lucy :** D'accords, laisse-moi juste le temps de me préparer, j'vais pas sortir en pyjama quand même!_

_Le jeune homme se mit à rire, suivit de Lucy._

**Fin du FLASH BACK**

Ce souvenir la fit rougir. C'était quoi cette situation ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se retrouvait maintenant l, en train de se faire belle, comme si elle allait en rencart... L'amour la rendait vraiment folle !

* * *

><p>Natsu était toujours en face des trois jeune filles qui le fixaient. Erza prit alors la parole :<p>

**Erza :** Si tu la fais souffrir, je te défonce !

Le chef de l'Elite ne comprit pas ou elle voulait en venir.

**Levy :** Non, On te défonce !

**Jubia :** Jubia te défonce, te réanime et te défonce encore une fois !

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient aujourd'hui ?

Il fut sauvé par Lucy qui arriva dans le salon. Il fut éblouit par la beauté de son « amie » . Amie... pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ? Il s'était levé du canapé, la regardant de haut en bas, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux comme des soucoupe. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait autant attention à l'apparence d'une fille. D'habitude, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa mission. S'il avait su, il se serait fait beau aussi. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait même pas de se tenir debout, à côté de cette beauté. Malgré tout,l ne dit rien.

La blonde était déstabilisée par le regard de son ami. Elle proposa alors difficilement, les joues en feu:

**Lucy :** On y va ?

Le jeune homme ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête et il s'en allèrent. Les trois autres femmes de l'appartement avaient assisté à toute la scène.

**Levy :** Ils sont tellement mignons !

Les deux autres affirmèrent les propos de la petite bleus, tout en commentant le « nouveau couple » qui venait de se former...enfin d'après leur constatation. Il n'y avait rien d'officiel encore.

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant s'était installé entres nos deux protagonistes. Ils marchaient avec un pas d'écart, nosant pas se regarder une seule fois. En réalité, ils étaient perdus dans leur pensées, cherchant une solution à leur problème. Ils avaient décidé de discuter, en buvant un bon café et dégustant une bonne pâtisserie. C'est ce qu'ils firent.<p>

Ils étaient maintenant assis, l'un en face de l'autre, dans u café, cherchant comment aborder le sujet. Le jeune homme se mit à rire soudainement, surprenant son interlocutrice.

**Natsu :** Je n'aurais jamais cru boire un café avec la personne que je traque depuis des mois...

**Lucy :** Et moi je n'aurais jamais cru prendre un café avec mon traqueur...

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

**Natsu :** Tu sais qu' un moment je me doutais que c'était toi? Même que j'avais demandé à Jellal d'enquêter sur vous.

**Lucy :** Moi j'ai eu des doutes le jour où Gajil t'a appelé chef... Et j'ai aussi demandé à Levy d'enquêter sur vous. Mais elle n'a rien trouvé.

**Natsu :** Ah ce Gajil...C'est normal qu'elle n'ai rien trouvé. On n'a plus de passé...on l'a effacer pour une nouvelle vie.

La jeune fille eu un peu de peine pour son interlocuteur. S'il disait une chose pareil, ça voulait dire que son passé n'était pas tout rose. N'empêche, c'était pareil pour elle.

**Lucy :** Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

**Natsu :** C'est une très bonne question.

Deux solutions s'offraient à eux. Soit ils gardaient leur secret et continuaient leur « petit jeu », comme si de rien n'était, soit ils balançaient tous et le jeune homme allait capturer la Panthère Noire qui serait enfermée pour plusieurs années, en prison.

La première solution avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. La jeune fille pourrait continuer à vivre librement mais si le jeune homme tardait à la capturer, ses supérieurs se mettraient à l'action. Alors la liberté de sa « cible » serait toujours en danger. La deuxième solution était horrible. Jamais Natsu ne ferait une chose pareil ! Lucy avait aussi trouvé ses deux solutions. Mais elle avait accepté son destin. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle finirait en prison. Mais elle devait à tout prix accomplir l'objectif de sa vie.

**Natsu :** Je ne sais pas...

La jeune fille fut surprise de la réponse soudaine du jeune homme. Elle se reprit et annonça :

**Lucy :** Tu sais, je me suis préparé à me retrouver en prison. Tu...

**Natsu :** Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le chef de l'Elite lui avait coupé la parole. La Panthère ne savait si elle devait répondre ou pas.

**Natsu :** Pourquoi tu ne voles que les œuvres de Julia ? Quel est ton véritable but ?

La jeune fille prit sa décision.

**Lucy :** Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une récupération.

**Natsu :** Je ne comprend pas. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider...

Il se surpris lui même d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Un flic allait aider une voleuse ? Ils n'étaient pas dans un film là ! Mais la lueur d'espoir qu'il vit dans les yeux de la blonde lui donna encore plus envie de l'aider.

**Natsu :** Raconte-moi ton histoire.

* * *

><p><em>Une jeune femme blonde était dans un atelier d'art. On pouvait y trouver plusieurs toiles ou encore plusieurs pots de peinture ou même des sculpture. Elle était en train d'admirer sa dernière œuvre dont elle était faible. Une petite fille d'environ cinq ans, fit irruption dans l'atelier de l'artiste. Elle avait les cheveux aussi blonds que cette dernière et avait également les mêmes yeux couleur chocolat. Elle s'approcha de la femme, traînant son doudou sur le soll. Elle prit la parole en frottant ses yeux.<em>

_**… :** Maman, j'arrive pas à dormir..._

_La femme fut attendrit par la petite bouille de sa fille. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras._

_**Mère :** Vient ma puce, je vais te raconter une histoire. Ça va t'aider à t'endormir._

_**Fille :** Merci maman !_

_Elle offrit un large sourire à sa mère qui fut encore plus attendrit._

* * *

><p><em>Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de la petite fille. La mère la coucha sur le lit.<em>

_**Mère :** Alors ? Quelle histoire veux-tu entendre ?_

_**Fille :** Peu importe. Raconte moi une histoire que tu m'as jamais raconté._

_**Mère :** D'accord. Attend, laisse moi réfléchir..._

_La petite fille attendait impatiemment l'histoire qu'allait raconter sa mère._

_**Mère :** Ah ! J'ai trouvé !_

_L'excitation se lisait sur le visage de la petite fille. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et commença son récit._

_**Mère:** Une mère et sa fille vivait ensemble, seules dans une maison isolée dans les montagnes. Un jour, la mère lava sa fille pour qu'elle soit toute propre. Elle ramassa tous ses affaire et décida de partir en voyage avec sa fille. Elles sortirent alors en route. En vérité, la mère avait décidé de fuir des cavaliers qui voulaient enlever la petite fille. Ces derniers trouvèrent la maison vide et se mirent à leur poursuite. La mère futait, les cavaliers l'a poursuivait. La mère a fuyait, les cavaliers la poursuivait. Au bout d'un moment, la mère se mit en colère. Elle sortit plusieurs objets de son sac et les lança sur les cavaliers. Devine ce qui est arrivé ensuite..._

_La petite fille ne répondit pas. Elle s'était à moitié endormie. La mère lui caressa les cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle continua :_

_Mère : … Les objets qu'elle leur a lancé se transformèrent en vague qui emporta les méchants cavaliers..._

_Elle resta quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remit correctement la couverture de sa fille, lui embrassa le front et sortit de la chambre._

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard, la petite fille se réveilla, suite aux bruits provenant du salon. Elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle vit plusieurs hommes emporter les œuvres de sa mère, qui elle, était en larme. Pas des larmes de tristesse ni de peur. Mai des larmes de détresse et de colère.<em>

_**Mère :** Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !_

_Un homme d'âge moyenne s'approcha de la femme._

_**Homme :** Je fais ce que je veux ! Ces œuvres m'appartiennent désormais. Il fallait y penser avant de vous endéter... Julia. Ou devrais-je dire Layla Heartfilia..._Si vous aviez accepté de m'épouser, on en arriverait pas la. J'aurais effacé vos dettes...__

_**Mère :** Un jour, tu seras puni pour tes actes Omura !_

_**Omura :** C'est ce que nous verrons... _

_Et il s'en alla, suivi du reste de ses hommes qui avaient emportés avec eux, toute la vie de l'artiste._

_La petite fille était inquiète pour sa mère qui était toujours en larme, assise sur le sol. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Comme elle le faisait avec elle._

_**Fille :** Maman, ne pleur pas..._

_**Layla :** Ma puce, je suis désolé que tu ai assisté à cette scène._

_**Fille :** Mais maman... Ta main..._

_En effet, la main de la mère était en sang._

_**Layla :** Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer... Lucy, ma chérie, tant que toi tu vas bien, ma main importe peu..._

_Puis elle prit sa fille dans ses bras..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy :<strong> La main de ma mère n'avait jamais guéri. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de mon père. Cet événement l'acheva. Réaliser des œuvres d'art lui permettait d'oublier ses problèmes, d'oublier sa douleur. Mais... sa main ne lui permettait plus de s'évader dans un autre monde. Suite à la dépression, au manque de sommeil et plein d'autres choses comme ça, elle commença à avoir plusieurs problèmes de santé. Jusqu'à avoir une maladie incurable. Elle est décédée le jour de mes douze ans. Heureusement, ma mère avait une très bonne amie, Polyussica, qui a prit soin de moi. Je n'étais pas la seule. Erza, Levy et Jubia aussi étaient là. C'est pourquoi nous somme comme des sœurs.

Natsu avait écouté le récit de la jeune fille attentivement. Il était vraiment désolé et triste de savoir que la vie de celle qu'il aime avait été si difficile. La seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui.

Enfin, il comprenait les actes de « La Panthère Noire ». Il voulait quand même une confirmation.

**Natsu :** C'est donc pour récupérer les œuvres de ta mère que tu as décidé de les voler...

**Lucy :** Oui... Au début, je n'y pensais même pas. J'avais enfin une vie paisible avec ma nouvelle famille. Même si ma mère et mon père me manquaient, j'étais heureuse avec tout le monde. Mais un jour, à la télé, j'ai vu que les œuvres de ma mère se vendaient toujours et était toujours exposés par-ci par là. Je ne pouvais accepté cela. Ma mère n'avait pas voulu ça ! Tous les profit allaient à cet homme, Omura. Indirectement, il avait tué ma mère ! Je me suis alors promis que je récupérerais tous les biens de ma mère.

**Natsu :** Mais, tu as essayé d'utiliser la justice pour récupérer les œuvres ?

**Lucy :** Oui mais... Cet homme avait tous les droits... Ce voleur...

La jeune fille avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Le jeune homme le remarqua aussi tôt.

**Natsu :** Viens, on va prendre l'air. Ça te fera du bien.

La blonde acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses paya l'addition, malgré les contestations de son amie qui voulait payer sa part.

Ils sortirent du petit café et s'en allèrent.

* * *

><p>Leurs pas les conduisirent dans un petit parc. Ils décidèrent alors de s'y promener. La jeune fille prit alors la parole.<p>

**Lucy :** Voilà. Tu connais mon histoire maintenant. Tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il fixait le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant. Il comprenait parfaitement la jeune fille. Elle avait été victime d'une escroquerie, d'un vol, d'un crime... Il voulait l'aider. Il ne voulait plus la voir si triste. Mais s'il allait voir la police pour tout raconter, personne ne le croirait. Ils diront que la Panthère l'avait trompé ! Que c'était une menteuse ! Si son amour et sa confiance en elle n'étaient pas si grande, il aurait pensé la même chose. Mais il savait qu'elle était sincère. Il le ressentait... C'était peut être le don étrange qu'il possédait qui s'était éveillé, cette fois, hors mission ?

Il s'arrêta alors et attrapa la main de la jeune fille qui avait toujours les yeux humides. Elle retenait toujours ses larmes. Non, il ne fallait pas. Il fallait qu'elle pleur pour se soulager au moins pour quelques instants. Il fixait ses yeux. Ses yeux brillants à cause des larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

**Natsu :** Lucy... oui j'ai apprit ce que je voulais apprendre. Je comprend maintenant tes actes. Et crois-moi, je serais toujours de ton côté. Je trouverais le moyen de récupérer les œuvres de ta mère et...de te sortir de cette galère.

La jeune fille avait de plus en plus du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle était émue par les paroles de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de voir qu'il était là pour elle. Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Elle craqua. Ses larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Alors le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle s'engouffra dans les bras réconfortants de son amour, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Le jeune homme la serra aussi fort qu'il le pu pour la rassurer, pour lui prouver qu'il était bien là et qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes.

Après que Lucy soit calmée, il se séparèrent un peu, de sorte qu'il puisse croiser leur regard. La même scène que dans les couloirs de l'appartement se produisit. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient de temps à autre mais cette fois, ils ne se séparèrent pas. Ils les scellèrent dans un doux baiser, emplit de passion. Prouvant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Un seul baiser ne leur suffit pas. Plusieurs autres s'ensuivirent, sous le regard attendri d'un homme aux cheveux roux et avec une barbe mal rasé.  
>Il affichait un sourire devant cette scène. Son « fils » avait grandit. Mais son sourire de fierté se transforma en sourire triste. Une grande souffrance attendait ces jeunes gens...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! :D<strong>

**Dites-moi si ça vous a plu :)**

**J'ai galéré ! **

**J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience... C'est mon carburant en faite :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yo les gens ! :D**_

_Ça__ faisait longtemps... oui pardon j'ai eu beaucoup de retard ! Et j'ai de bonne raisons !_

_J'avait deux semaines chargés! Les examens approchent et j'avait beausoup de contrôle. C'est c'était trop chaud pour que je puisse écrire la suite. De plus, Arno il m'a pas laissé tranquille... quoi? Vous connaissez pas Assassin's Creed Unity ? Je suis une grande fan des Assassin's Creed. J'ai tous les jeux de cette série donc j'étais trop absorbée par celui-ci :p_

_Wah en parlant d'Assassin's Creed Unity, comme par hasard, l'histoire de Arno et de Elise (sa chérie xD) ressemble un peu à celui de Natsu et Lucy dans ma fic :D Genre, ils sont dans des camps ennemie Arno un Assassin et Elise un Templier :D Trop bien, ca fait comme un clin d'oeil xD_

_Après Y a aussi Pagan Minh qui m'a prit en otage sur Kyrat... Far Cry 4 pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas (j'ai même fait une vidéo sur ma chaine Youtube où je réussit un exploit en m'infiltrant sans problème dans un avant poste ennemie... Si vous voulez voir, y a le lien de ma chaîne dans mon profil... Non, ce n'est pas de la pub ! :p). Et enfin, Je n'ai pu résisté à l'appel du ballon rond... FIFA15 :D_

_Et pour couronner le tout, J'avais pas l'inspiration. Je cherchait comment rendre triste Natsu et Lucy...J'suis dégueulasse quand même :p._  
><em>J'epère que j'ai réussit :)<em>

_Mais je me suis éclatée en écrivant ce chapitre et j'ai eu un p'tit délire aussi :p_

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire et pour vous rassurer, je peux vous dire que j'ai des idées pour la suite donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'inspiration :D_

_**WolfBlut: **Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic te plait. Franchement, je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle ai autant de succès ! Je suis fière de moi xD Merci beaucoup :)_

_**Guest:** Tel un chef d'oeuvre... Mais arrêteeeeuh ! J'ai honte la j'vais rougir ! :p Ça fait plaisir. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour que ma fic soit différente des autre et apparemment, j'ai réussit :D Merci à toi aussi :)_

_**Nesrine:** ... Toi... T'as le don de me motiver à fond ! Le carburant que tu m'as donné, je l'ai utilisé un peu tard mais je l'ai utilisé à fond je trouve. J'espère juste que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de la qualité de ton carburant :D._  
><em>Oui, le chapitre 6 se résumait en un rendez-vous entre Natsu et Lucy... et je l'ai remarqué qu'en lisant ton commentaire xD Les expression avec la cerise sur quelque chose, je les connait tous! Même ceux qui sont chelou genre la cerise sur le couscous :p<em>  
><em>Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaire, tu me fais toujours rire, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D<em>

_En relisant vos commentaire, e m'e veux vraiment d'avoir mit beaucoup trop de temps pour mettre ou plus tôt, écrire la suite. C'est pourquoi, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude :D J'espère que ca vous plaira à tous_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Dans les couloirs sombres d'un appartement, deux silhouette se faufilaient, sans faire de bruit, tel deux félins, pour arriver devant la porte d'un appartement bien précis. Une voix féminine murmura :<p>

… : T'es sûr de vouloir le faire Natsu ?

Le dénommé Natsu lui répondit :

**Natsu :** T'inquiète Lucy, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais et je vais le faire dès maintenant !

La jeune fille ne fut pas convaincue. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle repensa a comment il avait annoncé son « plan », même si s'en était pas un.

**FLASHBACK**

_Les deux jeunes gens étaient toujours dans le parc, assis sur un banc. La jeune fille était blottit contre le jeune homme qui avait posé sa tête sur celle de sa bien aimée. Tout à coup, il eu un sursaut. Ce qui surprit la jeune blonde. Elle releva la tête vers lui et le fixa d'un air surprit. Il avait une lueur d'illumination dans les yeux. Une révélation venait éclairer son esprit. Il s'exclama :_

_**Natsu :**__ Ah mais Lucy ! Tu sais que je peux déjà « commencer » à t'aider ?_

_La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Le jeune homme s'expliqua alors :_

_**Natsu :**__ Le tableau que tu n'as pas pu récupérer la dernière fois, bah je vais te le donner !_

_Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais c'était trop risquer ! Les autres allaient se douter de quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas mettre en danger leur secret ! Sinon, de choses graves allaient arriver._

_**Lucy :**__ Natsu, je refuse ! C'est trop risqué ! On peut trouver autre chose, je sais pas moi , faire genre je refais surface pour récupérer le tableau et tu fais exprès de perdre ou un truc comme ça !_

_Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants, impassible. Elle avait raison et elle avait une bonne idée aussi. Mais son orgueil prenait encore le dessus. Il ne voulait pas perdre contre la Panthère ! Même si c'était son amour, il était beaucoup trop fier ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses amis le traitaient d'idiot... il l'était vraiment en faite._

_**Natsu :**__ Non... On fait comme je dis..._

_**Lucy :**__ Mais Natsu !..._

_Le jeune homme interrompit Lucy, lui mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres._

_**Natsu :**__ Chut ! C'est moi qui décide ! Enfin...pour l'instant ?_

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

La jeune fille lâcha un soupir suite à ce souvenir. Cela faisait très peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble et il faisait déjà des « caprices » . Ensemble... Elle ne savait pas si ce mot était assez approprier pour qualifier leur situation. Mais elle aimait penser ainsi. Même si c'était trop beau pour durer, elle aimait savoir qu'elle était avec lui. C'était assez réconfortant pour elle. Elle se sentait soulagée. Soulagée d'un lourd poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules depuis des années. Mais ce poids n'avait pas disparu, non. Il y avait juste quelqu'un pour l'aider à le porter. Une personne en qui elle avait confiance. C'était assez bizarre ! En vérité, elle ne connaissait vraiment que récemment. Il lui avait parlé brièvement de son passé. De l'époque où il était un jeune « délinquant » sans vraiment l'être. Un jeune homme qui déclenchait des « révolutions » dans ses écoles. Un jeune qui avait perdu ses parents et adopté par un policier. Un jeune homme qui n'avait pas vraiment de passé heureux. Mais il avait des amis merveilleux et ça, ça la rassurait. Savoir qu'il a toujours eu une vie difficile la rendait triste. Au moins, il avait eu du soutien. Maintenant, elle était aussi là pour lui. Elle ferait tout pour qu'il soit heureux. C'est assez drôle car d'habitude c'est le garçon qui doit promettre de toujours rendre la fille heureuse. Mais voilà, leur relation reste inhabituel pour elle et ça, ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte doucement et vérifia l'intérieur. Il constata qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il fit signe à la jeune fille d'attendre devant la porte et entra dans l'appartement. Il sortit quelques instants plus tard, un tableau entre les mains qu'il tendit vers sa campagne, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Natsu :** Voilà ! Mission accomplit !

La jeune fille déposa le tableau contre le mur et sauta dans les bras de son amant.

**Lucy :** Merci... Merci beaucoup... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier.

Le jeune homme mit une main sur la joue de sa bien aimée.

**Natsu :** Ton plus beau sourire me suffit amplement. _(NDLA : C'est meeeeeugnoooon !...quoi... Ah je gâche le truc ? Ok j'me tais:p)_

La jeune fille, attendrit par les propos du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, lui fit justement un magnifique sourire. Il se séparèrent à contre cœur, sans un mot et entrèrent chacun chez soi.

La jeune fille était adossée contre la porte de son appartement, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle était vraiment tombée folle amoureuse de Natsu. Mais pourquoi les choses devaient être si compliqués !

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était dans une situation assez délicate. En face de lui se tenait, son mentor, son père adoptif. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était prit de panic. Et si, il avait vu qu'il avait donnée le tableau à la jeune fille ? Ils seraient tous les deux en danger.

**Gildarts : **Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas en service. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer.

Le jeune homme était soulagé d'entendre ses propos. Mais il restait encore un peu inquiet.

**Natsu :** Et que vas-tu faire ? Je viens de réaliser un acte de traîtrise.

**Gildarts :** Je suis bien content que tu t'en rende compte. Ça prouve que tu es bien conscient de ce que tu fais. Je vais tout simplement te conseiller.

Natsu ne comprenait pas. Il allait le conseiller ? Mais à propos de quoi et pourquoi ?

**Gildarts :** Tu dois vraiment avoir de très bonnes raisons de vouloir l'aider. Et je suis sûr que tu n'es pas simplement aveuglé par ton amour pour elle. Je te soutiens... Mais fait attention quand même.

Là, c'était trop ! Le jeune homme n'y comprenait rien ! Le plus grand des inspecteurs qui a eu plusieurs récompense pour acte de bravoure ou de localité ou toute sorte de truques du genre soutenait un traître ?

**Natsu : **Je ne comprend pas vraiment.

**Gildarts :** Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Sache que je serais là quand tu en aura besoin.

**Natsu :** Et nos supérieurs ?

**Gildarts **: Ils n'en saurons rien... Du moins pour l'instant...

**Natsu :** Comment ça ?

**Gildarts :** J'ai reçu un message d'eux justement. Il m'ont dit que si la mission n'avance toujours pas, ils vont vous rappeler et envoyer d'autres agents. Ils vont même aller jusqu'à dissoudre l'unité d'Elite et vous séparer. Ils pensent que vous avez négligé votre mission, préférant flirter...En gros, ils vous ont espionné...littéralement.

Le chef de l'Elite était perdu. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait absolument pas dénoncer la personne qu'il aimait et encore moins l'envoyer en prison. Non il ne pouvait pas ! Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son équipe ! C'était beaucoup trop important pour lui. Ils ne pouvaient se séparer. Ils étaient comme ses frères !

**Natsu :** Et...Les autres...ils le savent ?

**Gildarts :** Non... pas encore... Que vas-tu faire Natsu, Chef d'Elite ?

Oui, qu'allait-il faire ?

* * *

><p><strong>… : <strong>Comment on va faire ?

**…: **Toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser Lucy. C'est mon problème.

**Lucy :** Mais Natsu, Je suis à l'origine de ton problème et ça me concerne aussi ! Même beaucoup !

Les deux jeunes étaient assis sur le même banc, dans le même parc que la dernière fois, tous les deux perdus. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Ils ne savaient pas comment gérer la situation. C'était horrible. Terriblement horrible.

**Natsu :** J'ai contesté leur décision, je les ai appelé et tout, mais je n'ai fait qu'aggraver la situation. Maintenant, je n'ai que 24 heures pour t'arrêter...

Il en avait assez de cette pression. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en plaignait. Il avait toujours eu des pressions horribles à supporter mais cette fois, c'était pire que tous.

**Lucy :** Arrête-moi !

**Natsu **: Quoi ?

**Lucy :** Je te dis de m'arrêter ! J'expliquerais tout au juge !

**Natsu :** Non je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil !

C'était la première fois qu'il criait sur elle. Il s'était carrément levé de sa place et la fixait avec un regard emplit de colère. Il se calma et se rassit :

**Natsu :** Excuse-moi ... Le fait de ne trouver aucune idée me rend fou !

**Lucy :** C'est pourquoi je te propose la seule solution.

Natsu : Non... Ce n'est pas la seule solution.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas sur le coup. Elle croisa le regard de son aimé, emplit de tristesse. Son cerveau tilta.

**Lucy :** Non... Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

**Natsu :** Lucy, tu es très forte. Si l'Elite n'a pas réussit à te battre, personne ne le pourra. Finit ta quête et part loin de cette ville...et oubli moi...

***CLACK***

La jeune fille, en larme, avait sa main droite levé, tendais qu le jeune homme avait la tête penché sur le côté, la joue rougit par la gifle que Lucy venait de lui affliger.

**Lucy :** Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Comment pourrais-je t'oublier si facilement ?

**Natsu : **Et moi, comment pourrais-je t 'envoyer en prison ? Comment pourrais-je te voir croupir dans une cellule ? Écoute, moi aussi ça me fera énormément mal de vivre sans toi ! Tant que tu es heureuse, je pourrais le supporter !

**Lucy :** Et moi ? Tu crois que je pourrais le supporter ? En faite, tu t'en fiche de mes sentiments. Tu crois que tant que je suis « à l'extérieur » je serais toujours heureuse. Mais que crois-tu que je vais faire après avoir réunit toutes les œuvres de ma mère ? Je n'aurai plus d'objectif à atteindre ! Alors croupir dans une cellule ne me dérange absolument pas !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

**Natsu :** Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas...

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

**Natsu : **Mais sache que je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. La jeune fille resta la quelques instants avant de de se murmuer à elle même :

**Lucy :** Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie si tu me quitte de cette manière ?

Et des larmes inondèrent ses joues qu'il aimait tant caresser du bout des doigts.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, un camion de déménagement attendait devant l'immeuble ou se trouvait l'appartement des deux camps. L'Elite s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Pour toujours. Les jeune filles aidaient à transporter les affaire des jeunes hommes. Elles ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient soudainement décidé de déménager...de carrément quitter la ville. De plus, deux personnes manquaient à l'appel : Natsu et Lucy.<p>

**Erza :** Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous dire pourquoi vous partez ?

Jellal rangea un carton dans le camion et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

**Jellal :** Disons que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix... C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est beaucoup trop compliquer.

**Erza : **Tu me prend pour une idiote alors ? Tu sais, je suis parfaitement capable de comprendre n'importe quelle situation. Je ne suis pas débile quand même !

**Jellal : **Je suis désolé...Je ne peux rien te dire.

La jeune fille était déçu mais préféra ne pas insister. Cela se voyait qu'ils s'en allaient à contre cœur. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils restent encore un peu auprès d'elles. Elle avait même pesé à demander leur aide pour leur « mission » et ainsi, tout leur révéler. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui décidait.

Les autres arrivèrent avec les derniers cartons, tous aussi tristes les uns que les autres.

**Gajil : **Il est ou la flammèche ! Il répond même pas au téléphone ! On a tout fait tout seuls !

**Grey :** Il doit être avec Gildarts. Il était vraiment pas bien quand il est rentré hier.

Les jeunes filles ne comprirent pas.

**Jubia :** Natsu est malade ?

**Grey :** On sait pas...

**Levy :** Maintenant que j'y pense, Lucy aussi n'était pas vraiment bien hier... Elle n'a même pas voulu m'en parler !

**Jubia : **Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone non plus...

Un silence s'installa entre les jeunes gens. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se mirent tous à s'exclamer en criant « Mais oui ! »

**Grey :** Oh les petits cachottiers ! Allons les trouver !

**Erza : **Oui, elle va voir Lucy qu'est-ce que ça en coûte de nous cacher sa p'tite relation avec Natsu, même si on s'en doutait déjà beaucoup...

Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes pour aller chercher les deux personnes absentes.

* * *

><p>Lucy ne voulait pas le voir. C'est bizarre, parce que , il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle aurait pu crever pour le voir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ces changements si soudains la désorientaient au plus haut point.<p>

Elle avait alors tout fait pour sortir discrètement de chez elle car elle savait que ses amies allaient, bien évidemment, aider les déménageur. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à errer dans les rues de la ville, sans aucune destination précise. Elle marchait, l'esprit ailleurs.

Natsu était lui aussi en train d'errer dans les rue de la ville, seul. Contrairement à ce que pensait son ami Grey, il n'était pas avec Gildarts. Il avait lui aussi deviné que les filles allaient les aider à déménager. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la croiser. Sinon, il allait craquer.

Mais vu le peu de chance qu'il avait, il se retrouva dans la même rue que celle qu'il voulait éviter. Ils se croisaient encore. Était-ce l'œuvre du destin ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Pourront-ils avoir une autre chance ? Peut-être que, justement, le destin leur en offrait une ? Ils étaient perdus, en détresse. Aucun mot ne sortait de leur bouche. Seul leurs yeux parlaient. La jeune fille allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudain, quelqu'un les interpella :

**… : **Ahaaa ! On vous à trouvé !

**… : **Owwww, les p'tits cachottiers...

**… :** Comme par hasard , on se retrouve tous ici !

**… :** Ouais, c'est louche quand même !

**… :** L'auteur est vraiment trop nulle pour trouver un autre truc plus stylé !

En effet, tous leurs amis se retrouvaient là, en face d'eux, dans l'incompréhension total. La jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates prit la parole :

**Erza :** Je pense que vous avez quelques explications à nous donner...

**Natsu :** Je n'ai rien à dire.

Il commença à s'en aller quand soudain, quelqu'un le retint.

**Grey :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Natsu ? T'es pas normal depuis hier !

**Natsu :** L'impuissance...le désespoir m'ont détruit en à peine un jour. Je ne suis pas fort et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être votre chef...

Il s'en alla, laissant ses amis dans l'incompréhension total. Seul Lucy avait compris. Elle souffrait...Elle souffrait beaucoup. Il souffrait aussi. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais elle aussi, elle était impuissante.

* * *

><p>Dans un avion dirigé vers une destination tenu top secrète, Natsu observait les nuage avec son « père » Gildarts à ses côtés. Il ne cessait de penser à sa chère blonde. Comment allait-il faire pour l'oublier ?<p>

**Gildarts :** Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler. Je vois très bien que tu souffre.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur qui affichait un sourire amicale. Il décida de se lâcher.

**Natsu :** J'ai été vraiment odieux envers elle. J'ai même pas cherché à la consoler, à la réconforter. Notre séparation a été dure. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois... Maintenant, elle doit me détester...

**Gildarts : **Portant, chacun tue la personne qu'il aime...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire l'homme roux. En entendant le reste de son discours, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de poème.

**Gildarts :** Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Certains le font avec un regard, d'autres avec des mots flatteurs. Les lâches tuent avec un baiser, les courageux avec des coups de sabre ! Certains tuent la personne qu'ils aiment étant jeunes, d'autres étant vieux. Certains tuent avec des mains sensuelles la personnes qu'ils aiment, d'autre avec des mains en or. Une personne clémente utilise un couteau car la personne qui meurent a coup de couteau, refroidit plus vite. Certains n'aiment pas assez, d'autres aiment beaucoup trop. Certains vendent, d'autres achètent. Certains versent une larme en tuant, d'autres ne bougent pas d'un poil.

Parce que, chacun tue la personne qu'il aime mais...Personne ne meurt parce qu'il a été tué.

Natsu ne répondit pas. Il baissa d'abord la tête, puis finit par tourner la tête vers les nuage. L'homme eu le temps de voir une larme rouler sur la joue de son fils. Il avait comprit.

* * *

><p>Un an c'était écoulé depuis ces événements. Toutes les équipes envoyés pour arrêter la Panthère Noire échouaient tous les uns après les autres. Les méthodes de la femme féline avaient changé depuis le départ de l'Elite. Elle était devenue plus agressive et n'hésitait plus à utiliser la violence. Sa discrétion avait disparu. Maintenant, elle ressemblait plus à une tigresse. Ce changement avait attisé la curiosité de la presse, qui n'avait pas hésité à lancer des rumeurs sur elle. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que les journalistes avaient bien raison. Ils disaient dans cet article qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre la Panthère Noire et l'Elite. La perspicacité des ces gens surprendra toujours la jeune blonde.<p>

Quand à l'ancien chef de l'Elite, il avait aussi changé. Il avait carrément été affecté à une armée spéciale, indépendante, n' appartenant à aucun pays et qui combat le terrorisme en tout genre. Cette armée se nommait « Fairy Tail » _(NDLA : eh oui obligé de mentionner ce nom wesh !:D)_ Passer de la « Police » à l' « Armée » a été assez difficile pour lui, étant donné que les méthodes n'étaient pas les mêmes. Mais cela ne lui a pas empêché d'être l'un des meilleurs éléments. Il prenait souvent le grade de Commandant pour certaine mission en petite unité. Quand on a un don, l'armée n'hésite pas à l'exploiter au maximum ! Ses amis aussi étaient affectés à cette armée mais ils était dans d'autres quartiers générales. Ils étaient tous séparés. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Natsu se trouvais à la frontière de la Turquie, la où les terroriste étaient en grand nombre et faisaient régner la terreur. Un haut gradé de ces mêmes terroristes se trouvaient dans les montagnes de la frontières. C'était l'occasion idéal de frapper un grand coup pour l'armée turque. C'est pourquoi, ils voulaient tenter le tout, pour le tout pour réussir à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. L'idéal, ce serait de le capturer. Mais le tuer était également une autre option possible, selon la situation.

C'est comme cela qu'il pensait dorénavant : Tuer ou ne pas tuer. Parfois, il doutait même de son humanité. Les batailles l'avaient changé. Oui, ce n'était pas pareil qu'avant. Les opérations de l'armée étaient plus horribles. Il avait même oublié sa vie d'avant. Heureusement, Gildarts venait le voir pour lui parler de l'extérieur. Car oui, il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné. Entonnement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était devenue « une arme de guerre »...sans âme...

Natsu se trouvait maintenant dans la base de l'armée Turque, se préparant pour sa mission. Cette dernière allait se dérouler en journée, au moment où l'ennemie s'y attendait le moins. De plus, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de se tromper de cible en attaquant de nuit, quand la visibilité est au plus bas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses préparait son équipement, les yeux perdus dans le vide, se concentrant le plus possible. Il était encore le commandant d'une équipe qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'habitude, les membres des équipes dont il avaient la charge provisoirement étaient toujours froids avec lui. Ils n'acceptaient pas qu'un plus jeune vienne leur donner des ordres. En plus de ça, c'était un étranger. Ils en payèrent tous le prix. Natsu revenait souvent seul...Mais cela ne l'affectait pas beaucoup. Il ne les connaissait pas. Donc ça ne lui faisait rien. Il était cruel, sans cœur. Normal, quelqu'un le lui avait prit. Il ne sait même pas comment il réussit à survivre sans son cœur. Cette métaphore lui correspondait parfaitement. Il était seul et le restera pour toujours.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un vint mettre une petite tape dans le dos du jeune chef et se plaça en face de lui, avec un grand sourire. Il s'agissait de l'un des soldats dont il avait la charge. Il s'exclama alors, toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

**… :** Bienvenue parmi nous ! Je sais que je devrais être beaucoup plus formel avec toi, vu que tu es notre commandant quand même, mais la mission n'a pas encore commencé donc tu es un camarade comme les autres !

Natsu ne comprenait pas vraiment ou est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Il repensa aux mots qu'il avait prononcé. « Camarade »... Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

**… : **Ah j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je m' appel Yusuf Tazim _(NDLA : Quoi ?... Oui je sait Assassin's Creed Révélations Blablabla:p)_ et je viens de Bursa ! Tu connais ?

Natsu l'observa avant de lui répondre. Il avait l'air assez jeune vers 25 ans, il était à peine plus grand que lui et contrairement à lui, son visage était orné de barbe qui lui couvrait le bas du visage. Sa corpulence était le même que celui du rose, d'après ses constatations.

**Natsu :** Non je ne connais pas... Je suis Natsu Dragnir et je ne peux divulguer mon origine...

**Yusuf : **Ah pas grave, t'inquiète pas ! On a pas besoin de le savoir ! Tant que tu es de notre côté dans cette bataille, tu es notre frère !

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'un des soldat qu'il ne connaissait pas se comportait ainsi avec lui ! Il se retourna et vit les deux autres membres de son équipe. Mehmet et Eren _(NDLA : Je ne pensait absolument pas à Shingeki No Kyojin _)_. Ce dernier était le plus jeune du groupe. Il n'avait que 19 ans et il faisait déjà partie des meilleurs de son unité.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin, en direction du lieu de leur mission, c'est à dire, les montagnes, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait prit le temps de discuter avec chacun de ses nouveaux coéquipiers. C'était également la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il s'est très rapidement lié d'amitié avec chacun d'eux. Surtout avec Yusuf. En même pas quelques heures, il était devenu son meilleur ami. A tel point qu'il avait refoulé son côté froid pour rire à gorge déployé, racontant des histoires farfelues, ses aventures et mésaventures, au jeune turc. Celui-ci l'écoutait avec passion. C'était incroyable tout ce qu'il avait vécu à son âge.<p>

**Yusuf :** Tu sais Natsu, j'ai une fiancée qui m'attend là-bas à Bursa. Quand cette mission sera finit, j'y retournerais pour faire un magnifique mariage ! Tu seras invité bien sûr ! Tu viendra hin ?

Natsu lui sourit et acquiesça. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage de son nouvel ami.

**Yusuf :** Et toi ? T'as une fiancée ? Ou même une p'tite copine qui t'attend quelque part ?

Natsu baissa le regard.

**Natsu :** Non...Je n'ai personne...Je n'ai plus personne...

**Yusuf :** Vous vous êtes disputé c'est sa ?

**Natsu :** Non, c'est pire que ça. Je l'ai tué.

Le soldat le regarda avec un air surpris. Le jeune remarqua compris son incompréhension et se reprit.

**Natsu :** Non mais au sens figuré hin ! Elle est bien vivante physiquement mais je lui ai brisé le cœur...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux soldats.

**Mehmet :** Commandant ! Nous y somme.

Voilà, c'était le moment. L'opération allait commencer. Natsu allait s'avancer pour se placer devant et donner ses directives quand Yusuf lui attrapa le bras :

**Yusuf :** Quand cette mission sera finit, tu retourneras la voir et tu la serreras fort dans tes bras d'accord ?

Le jeune rose lui sourit :

**Natsu :** Je ne te promet rien...

Puis, il se plaça devant et endossa son rôle de commandant, donnant ses ordres.

* * *

><p>Une énième attaque de la Panthère Noire venait de se solder par un échec pour la Police. Ils avaient encore échoué dans leur mission de capture. Elle s'était encore échappée.<p>

La jeune blonde entra dans son appartement et s'avachit sur le canapé. Elle était exténuée. Pareil pour ses amies qui elles, se dirigeaient directement vers leur chambre pour plonger dans un profond sommeil. Elle avait beaucoup avancé depuis un an. Elle avait reçu des informations à propos d' Omura, l'Homme qui lui avait ruiné sa vie. Il avait beaucoup de pratiques illicites, que ce soit dans le marché noir ou dans tout ce qui est mafia ou gangs. Mais le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas de preuve. Donc elle ne pouvait rien faire. Enfin pour l'instant. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule œuvre à récupérer. C'était le dernier tableau réalisé par sa chère mère. La personne qui le détenait était Omura. Cette mission allait être la plus délicate de sa vie. Cet homme savait sûrement qu'elle allait l'attaquer. Il a du engager pleins de tueurs et de chasseurs de prime pour la capturer ou plutôt, l'éliminer. Il devait sûrement savoir qui elle était. Mais il ne savait pas où elle vivait. Elle avait prit la précaution d'éviter les « quartiers chauds » et les « quartiers de riches » pour l'éviter lui . Et ça avait parfaitement marché. Elle était fière d'elle-même. Elle touchait enfin au but.

_« Un jour, crois-moi, je t'aurais ! »_

_« Arrête-moi si tu le peux »_

Voilà, elle pensait à lui. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui avait pas arrivé. Elle avait réussi à ne plus penser à lui aussi souvent qu'avant. Son départ avait été trop difficile pour elle. Elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Mais maintenant, elle était plus forte ! Penser à lui ne l'affectait pas comme avant. Elle ne ressentait plus rien à la limite. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Elle se remémora les moments passés avec lui pour essayer de comprendre ses sentiments actuels, mais en vain. Elle s'assoupit alors sur le canapé.

* * *

><p>Un homme était perché en haut d'une falaise, avec son fusil sniper et observa les lieu. Il s'agissait d'Eren, le plus jeune de l'équipe. Il prévint Natsu avec son oreillette :<p>

**Eren : **Mon Commandant ! J'ai le camp ennemi en visuel. Il se trouve à 54 degré Nord de votre position. La voie est libre... Enfin, pour le moment.

Natsu était en compagnie des trois autres. Il répondit au Sniper :

**Natsu **: Ok ! Reste en position et préviens nous quand il y a du mouvement.

Il s'adressa alors aux deux autres.

**Natsu :** Nous allons nous séparer. Nous allons les infiltrer.

Ses subordonnées eurent une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

**Mehmet :** Mais commandant, nous devions les attaquer de front ! C'est ce qu'avait décidé nos supérieurs !

**Natsu **: Eh bien « nos supérieurs » doivent vouloir nous envoyer à l'abattoir! Si nous partons à l'assaut, nous nous ferons tuer les uns après les autre, en un clin d'œil !

**Yusuf :** Mais nos espions ont rapportés qu'il y avait très peut d'ennemis par ici.

**Natsu :** Et tu ne trouve pas ça louche ? Un haut gradé, dont la sécurité est le plus important, est venu dans le coin le plus chaud des montagnes, avec deux-trois gardes du corps ? Moi je n'y crois pas ! Nous allons nous infiltrer et prendre leur Commandant en otage. Ils ne pourront rien faire !

**Mehmet :** Mais, les supérieurs !

**Natsu :** C'est MOI vôtre supérieur !

Le ton de leur commandant le avait choqué. C'est à ce moment là qu'il virent ce qu'était un véritable leader d'équipe. Ils suivrons toutes ses instructions aveuglément car ils avaient confiance en lui.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent enfin...

* * *

><p>Le Sniper perché sur sa falaise observait toujours le camp, quand il vit ses coéquipiers s'approcher de chaque côté. En y regardant mieux, ils les avaient encerclé, de chaque côté. Très astucieux. Si ses camarades réussissent à rester discrets, cet opération allait être un jeu d'enfant.<p>

Eren était confiant. Ils allaient finir cette mission et tous rentrer chez eux. Il le savait. Mais une ombre apparu derrière lui...il ne la remarqua pas...

* * *

><p>Les trois autres, sur le terrain éliminèrent leurs ennemis les uns après les autres, les assommant, leurs tranchant la gorge ou les étranglant. Contrairement à ce que pensait Natsu, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ennemi et il avançait assez facilement. Il espérait que ce serait de même pour ses deux autres amis... Ils avaient décidé de ne pas communiquer pendant l'infiltration. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Il continua son avancé, jusqu'à la grotte où se trouvait sa cible.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Lucy... »<em>

La jeune blonde se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar horrible. Natsu était en très mauvais état et était sur le point de mourir. Cette vision ne la rassurait pas. Et s'il était vraiment en danger ? D'après ce que Gildarts était venu lui dire, il y a six mois, il avait été affecté à l'armée, une armée assez spéciale. Ce cauchemar ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle eu beaucoup de mal à dormir le reste de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Natsu arriva tout près de la grotte. De l'autre côté, il aperçu une silhouette qui lui était familière. Il prit ses jumelles et constata qu'il s'agissait de Mehmet. Il était soulagé car il avait réussi à avancer sans problème. Mais un événement le contredit. Son coéquipier n'avait pas remarqué un garde qui s'approchait de lui, par derrière . Il voulu le prévenir mais il allait se faire repérer. Mais ils allaient quand même se faire repérer si garde le voyait. Il était bloquer. La seul solution, c'était le Sniper. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme perché sur la falaise tireune balle précise dans le crâne du garde mais rien ne se passa. Il constata qu'ils se trouvaient à un endroit caché de la vu du Sniper. Il ne les voyait pas.<p>

Il resta impuissant. Il essaya de faire des signe à son camarade, mais il ne l'avait même pas remarquer. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le garde attrapa Mehmet, et lui trancha la gorge. Natsu assista à la scène avec un regard horrifié. Alors, c'était ça ? Voir un ami mourir... c'était si horrible que ça ?... Il allait craquer et hurler de rage et de tristesse mais il se retint. Non, il devait rester fort ! Il décida de continuer sa mission. Maintenant que son ami avait été remarqué, les autres gardes devaient sûrement être plus méfiants. La mission se corsait.

Il arriva à l'entrée de la grotte. Il y jeta un petit coup d'œil. Personne. C'était vraiment très bizarre. Il s'infiltra à l'intérieur et s'avança jusqu'au fond. Il vit de la lumière et deux silhouettes, l'un de dos et l'autre s'approcher furtivement de lui. L'homme de dos devait sûrement être leur cible, vu ses vêtements, mais l'autre c'était...Yusuf. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer le terroriste. Il leva son arme pour lui asséner un coup mais au dernier moment, l'homme se retourna et para son coup. Il lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre et s'empara de son arme de poing. L'homme captura Yusuf, pointant, l'arme sur sa tempe. Ils faisaient tout les deux face à Natsu. L'Homme s'adressa alors au Commandant :

**Homme :** Tiens, alors c'est toi le commandant de cette unité. Non laisse-moi deviner, tu viens de l'armée spéciale Fairy Tail . Ça se voit, tu ne ressemble pas à un turc.

Natsu pointait son arme sur son ennemi qui avait toujours son camarade en otage. Il ne répondit pas à sa provocation.

**Homme :** Oooh ! Tu devrais baisser ton arme si tu ne veux pas perdre ton dernier camarade...

**Natsu :** Ce n'est pas le dernier et je ne te laisserais pas faire !

**Homme :** Je suis désolé pour toi mais, c'est vraiment le dernier. Constate par toi même.

Plusieurs terroristes firent leur entré dans la grotte, pointant leurs armes sur Natsu. Deux d'entre eux jetèrent deux corps aux côtés du jeune commandant. L'un d'eux était Mehmet et l'autre...Eren...

**Homme :** Et comme on le dit si bien, jamais deux sans trois !

**Natsu :** Non ne fais pas ça !

Yusuf lança un regard déterminé à Natsu.

**Yusuf :** N'oublie-pas ce que je t'ai dit...mon frère...

Il se mit alors à crier :

**Yusuf :** JE SUIS FIER DE MOURIR POUR MON PAYS !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose hurlait à s'en faire exploser les poumons, jusqu'à s'arracher les cordes vocal. Mais cela n'empêcha pas cet homme cruel d'appuyer sur la gâchette et de prendre la vie d'un autre de ses camarades.

Il tomba à genou, il n'avait plus du tout la volonté de se battre. Il en avait assez. Assez de cette vie. Il préférait mourir. Au moins, il ne verrait plus ces atrocités. L'un des terroriste pointa son arme sur Natsu pour lui donner le coup de grâce mais son supérieur l'en empêcha.

**Homme :** Attend, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Ça fera un beau message à vôtre foutue armée qui ne cesse de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Soit content, tu vas mourir avec une balle, fournit par l'un de tes compatriote, enfin de ton pays d'origine. Tu doit le connaître, c'est un multi millionnaire très célèbre. Il s'appelle Omura même.

Le cerveau de Natsu tilta. Omura... Ce nom suffit à lui rappeler sa bien aimée. Il aurait voulu la revoir une dernière fois. Mais, même ça, il ne le méritait pas. Il lui avait fait du mal. L'homme continua son discours.

**Homme **: Tu sais comment il est devenu aussi riche ? C'est grâce aux œuvres d'art d'une artiste célèbre chez vous, je sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. Mais je me souviens juste du jours où on est justement allé récupérer ces œuvres. On avait foutu un putain de bordel ! Fallait voir ça ! Et surtout sa fille. Elle était toute petite et la voir aussi terrifiée était tellement jouissif !

Il commença à rire. Un rire odieux. Cela suffit à Natsu de récupérer des forces. Sa rage était telle qu'elle lui faisait oublier sa peine. L'homme lui pointa l'arme, avec laquelle il avait tué Yusuf, sur le front du jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

**Homme :** Adieu, cher commandant.

Mais au dernier moment, avec une vitesse incroyable, Natsu se baissa et l'a balle atteint la jambe de l'homme derrière lui. Toujours aussi rapidement, il lança une grenade lacrymogène. Aussitôt, la grotte fut emplit d'une fumée blanche, mais Natsu était équipé pour cette situation. Il mit un masque à gaz et repéra très vite sa cible. Il lui planta un couteau dans la cuisse et le captura, le prenant en bouclier. Il sortirent de la grotte, rejoins par les autres terroristes qui essayaient de se remettre du gaz. Certains avaient réussit. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur le jeune commandant et constatèrent qu'il avait prit leur chef en otage. Ces derniers descendirent de la montagne, les terroriste sur leur talents. Ils ne pouvaient pas tirer. Mais ils les suivaient quand même, au cas où il y aurait une ouverture. Ils arrivèrent sur une route. L'ancien chef d'Elite vit une voiture abandonnée. Il se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit en cassant la vitre. Voyant une ouverture, l'otage ordonna à ses subordonnées de tirer. Ils étaient assez loin mais il tirèrent quand même, ratant assez souvent leur cible. Natsu, assomma alors l'Homme et le jeta dans le véhicule. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la voiture, il reçu une balle juste au dessus du cœur. Il souffrait et perdit beaucoup de sang mais il n' y avait rien de grave...pour l'instant. Il l'avait échappé de justesse . Mais il y avait un autre problème. Il devait démarrer mais il n'avait pas la clé. Il devait donc utiliser les câbles électriques mais les terroristes s'approchaient de plus en plus. De plus, sa blessure n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il essaya quand même.

Il essaya une fois, deux fois en vain. Ses ennemis étaient trop proche. Dans un cri de rage, il essaya une troisième fois et il réussi enfin à démarrer. Il appuya sur le gaz avec toute ses forces et s'éloigna des lieux, laissant les terroristes qui continuaient à essayer de l'atteindre.

* * *

><p>Natsu arriva au camp sans problème. L'un des soldats de garde s'approcha de la voiture et constata qu'il s'agissait du jeune commandant. Ce dernier lui demanda de l'aide. Ils emmenèrent l'homme à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le garde n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils avaient réussit ! Mais voir le commandant revenir seulement avec l'otage et sans les autre, suffit à lui faire comprendre que la mission ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.<p>

L'ancien chef d'Elite se faisait soigner à l'infirmerie quand le général entra. Il se leva et le salua.

**Général :** Vous avez parfaitement réussi la mission. Félicitations, vous méritez vôtre réputation. Mais vous avez désobéit aux ordres. Ce qui nous à coûté la vie de trois de nos valeureux soldats.

**Natsu :** Mais la mission aurait échoué si nous avions suivit votre plan...

**Général :** Vous avez raison. Nous avons fait une erreur et vous avez bien géré la situation. Et pour les martyrs, c'est leur devoir de mourir pour leur pays. Dans notre pays, les soldats seront très content de donner leur vie pour leur patrie. On dit que les martyrs de guerre vont directement au Paradis.

Natsu ne répondit pas. Il avait la tête baissée. Malgré ce que le général lui disait, il s'en voulait beaucoup.

**Général :** En nous amenant cet homme, vous avez peut être changé l'avenir de ce pays, en un avenir meilleur. Je vous remercie du plus profond du cœur.

Et le général le salua, Natsu lui répondit par un autre salut. Puis, le haut gradé sortit de l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette grotte, à tout ce que cet homme lui avait dit. Il avait tout enregistré... un réflexe qu'il avait depuis très longtemps, quand il venait d'arriver dans la Police... un très bon réflexe.

* * *

><p>Dans une très grande résidence, dans la ville de Magnolia, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année lisait quelques fiches, quand un homme entra précipitamment dans son bureau.<p>

**Homme :** Monsieur Omura ! C'est horrible !

**Omura :** Quoi donc ?

**Homme **: C'est … c'est votre client pour les armes la Guérilla en Turquie !

**Omura : **Oooh Shivan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

**Homme : **Il...il a été capturé par l'armée.

**Omura : **Quoi ! Il détient des informations importantes sur moi ! S'il parle, je suis fichu ! Comment a-t-il pu se faire avoir !

**Homme :** Eh bien...apparemment, c'est un soldat de Fairy Tail, qui a une étrange chevelure rose qui l'a eu. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il appartenait à l'Elite .

Le quinquagénaire se calma.

**Omura : **Ah donc c'est lui... ça tombe bien... Je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups...

Puis il commença à rire, jetant ses feuilles au sol. Il y avait quelques photos parmi ces fiches. Sur ces photo figurait une jeune fille blonde parfois seule, parfois avec d'autres filles mais aussi...avec un jeune homme aux cheveux roses... C'est Lucy et Natsu...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**Alors ? Ça vous a plus?**

Comme par hasard, au moment où j'écrivais le moment où y a de l'action avec Natsu et tout, mes sœurs jouaient à Call of Duty xD mais quelle coïncidence !

Alors mon p'tit délire, c'était les nom des camarade de Natsu :p avec Assassin's creed et tout :p

Sinon, le genre de poème de Gildarts, en fait en vérité c'est un poème de Oscar Wild que j'ai essayé de traduire mais vu que je suis trop nulle, j'ai l'impression que ça sonne un peu bizarre :( Mais je voulait trop le mettre! Donc je l'ai laissé !

**Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Les choses sérieuses deviennent encore plus sérieuses ! (y a Fairy Tail à la télé là xD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo les Gens ! :D**

Alors, ça pète la forme ou quoi? Ah non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Le chapitre 8 est en avance ! Vous êtes contents avouez :p  
>Mon enthousiasme a été entaché par des extraits de Naruto The last movie que j'ai vu... (je ne suis pas pour le NaruHina)... Voilà, ça c'est dit :D<p>

En faite, ce chapitre je l'ai finit plus tôt parce que, déjà j'avait du temps libre pour l'écrire et puis, samedi, c'était pas possible parce queeeeee (roulement de tambour) MARIAGE (en Allemagne en plus...pfff) Mais bon, c'est pas sûr que j'y vais aussi donc y a moyen que le prochain chapitre sorte plus tôt aussi. Mais je ne vous promet rien hin !

Sinon, j'ai l'impression de foncer dans une impasse avec cette histoire: à la fin de chaque chapitre j'me dis "mince ! Comment je vais faire pour la suite ?" et je demande de l'aide à ma chère cousine qui ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose, à part dire "J'ai pas encore lu" ou encore "T'inquiète, tu vas trouver un truc mais fais vite!" ... Je t'embrasse ma p'tite Choko Maki :D

_**Nesrine: **_Non mais Call of a été une grande source d'inspiration pour moi...pour les moments d'action quoi :D Et la bataille dans le chapitre précédent, ça vient pas de Call of justement, mais je me suis inspirés d'un film... ;) Bah, avant d'écire le chapitre, j'ai mangé des frite et du poulet, normal...Ah oui et j'ai bu un bon thé bien chaud :D C'est justement pour pas que vous soyez perdu que je n'ai pas donné les noms de leurs armes. Si tu veux savoir avec quelle arme Yusuf s'est fait buté (wah j'suis méchante !), c'est le :D (moi je suis spécialiste des armes...merci Call of Duty :D)  
>Ah mais cette histoire n'est pas que basé sur l'amour très chère :D Il faut bien un peu d'action aussi (et des scènes gores?) :p C'est plutôt une histoire d'amour(oui je me contredit) difficile, avec beaucoup de souffrances...t'as compris :D<br>Avec tes PS, je n'avait pas du tout pensé aux consoles _ non...je ne l'avouerais pas... Sinon ton anagramme là, c'est pas "Natsu et Lucy" par hasard?... :D  
>25€ le carburant ? Mais...mais... JE N'AI PAS DE CHÉQUIER !<p>

Voilà, je vais vous laisser lire la suite quand même :D

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><em>« Parfois, tu t'en vas juste pour pouvoir revenir... »<em>

Natsu observait là scène. Tout un village se mobilisait pour un enterrement. L'enterrement de son nouvel ami, Yusuf Tazim, le martyr. Il voyait sa famille. Il voyait sa fiancée. Tous en larme. C'est lui même qui leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

**FLASHBACK**

_Comme s'ils l'avaient sentit, tous les membres de la famille Tazim se trouvaient dans « la maison principale », celle des ses parents. Même la famille de sa fiancée s'y trouvait. Ce jour là , le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était vêtu de ses vêtements militaire, ceux pour un événement important et non pour une mission. Sa veste était ornée de plusieurs médailles qu'il avait reçu suite à plusieurs missions réussis. Il tenait son chapeau sous le bras. Son visage était grave et fatigué. Il ne s'était pas encore remit de sa dernière bataille. Il avait toujours le petit pansement sur son sourcil gauche._

_Il inspira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Il entendait beaucoup de bruits à l'intérieur. Ils devaient être de bonne humeur. Il s'en voulait de devoir leur annoncer une nouvelle qui allait les anéantir. C'était une sorte de punition qu'il se donnait. Il pensait toujours que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était mort. C'est ce qu'il pensait. Heureusement, deux autres soldats l'accompagnaientt, ainsi que ...Gildarts. Ayant apprit la nouvelle et la façon dont c'était déroulée la mission, il s'était empressé de rejoindre son « fils » qui devait être anéantit tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il avait bien raison._

_Quelqu'un ouvrit enfin la porte. C'était une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir vers 15-16 ans. Elle avait quand même un petit air de ressemblance avec son ami mort au combat. Une jeune femme la rejoins lui demandant qui c'était. Elle par contre, ne ressemblait pas du tout à Yusuf, mais elle avait quand même l'air d'avoir son âge. Les deux demoiselles, voyant les soldats, affichèrent un visage surpris. _

_**Natsu :**__ Je suis bien à la maison des Tazim ?_

_**Fille 1 :**__ Oui... Qu' y a-t'il ?_

_**Natsu :**__ J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer..._

_La jeune femme s'avança vers Natsu, s'arrêtant juste en face de lui, attendant la suite._

_**Natsu **__:...Yusuf...est tombé au combat... _(NDLA : On va dire Natsu il sait parler le turc xD wah il est trop fort :D)

_Le temps s'arrêta. Les deux demoiselles restèrent sans voix. Le jeune homme avait la tête baissée. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était horrible ce qu'il vivait...vraiment horrible. Il ne voulait plus subir ça. La jeune femme craqua. Elle perdit l'équilibre et Natsu la rattrapa de justesse. L'autre fille était déjà en pleur. Une vieille dame arriva, entendant des pleurs devant la porte. Voyant les soldats et l'état des filles, elle comprit. Elle perdit alors connaissance. Une grande tristesse s'empara de tous les membres de la famille. Natsu apprit qu la jeune fille qui lui avait ouverts la porte était la petite sœur de Yusuf et que l'autre qui l'avait rejoint était sa fiancée. Ce qui surprit le plus le rose, c'était le père. Il ne pleurait pas. Il gardait la tête haute. Il s'était approché de Natsu._

_**Père :**__ Vous étiez avec lui durant le combat ?_

_**Natsu :**__ Oui...il était sous mes ordres..._

_**Père : **__Vous avez réussit la mission ?_

_**Natsu :**__...oui...c'est le plus grand succès contre les terroristes..._

_Le père lâcha un « c'est bien...c'est très bien » , regardant au loin. Il observa quelques instants le jeune homme qui avait le regard perdu et lui demanda :_

_**Père :**__ Vous étiez amis ?_

_**Natsu :**__...oui..._

_**Père :**__ …et...vous l'avez vu rendre...son dernier souffle ?_

_Natsu eu du mal à retenir ses larmes... Des larmes...voilà longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas versé. C'était vraiment difficile de faire face à un père sans perdre ses moyens._

_**Natsu :**__ Il a été tué...juste devant moi... je n'ai rien pu faire..._

_Des larmes commencèrent à déferler sur les joues du jeune homme, qui repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé durant la mission._

_**Natsu :**__ Je n'ai pu sauver personne... encore..._

_Le vieil homme prit alors le jeune homme dans ces bras. Ce dernier était surprit, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes. L'homme versait enfin des larmes._

_**Père :**__ Tu es le frère d'arme de mon fils... Tu es donc mon fils aussi... J'ai déjà perdu deux fils devenus martyr. Reste en vie... en leur mémoire s'il te plaît..._

_**Natsu :**__ Je vous le promet..._

_Le père se sépara du rose qui dû subir, ensuite, plusieurs étreintes de toute la famille. _

_Ce jour marqua un changement chez Natsu._

**FIN du FLASHBACK**

L'enterrement était terminé. C'était un enterrement spectaculaire. Le drapeau rouge sang orné d'un croissant de lune et une étoile enveloppait le cercueil, porté par les soldats turcs. Le père lui avait raconté l'histoire du drapeau turc. Il lui raconta qu'en 1071, après la bataille de Manzikert, et la défaite de l'armée byzantine, le chef seldjoukide (origine des turcs) Alp Arslan errant sur le champ de bataille, vit le reflet du croissant de lune et de l'étoile sur une mare de sang de guerriers turcs. Il décida alors d'en faire le drapeau des Turcs. Le rouge de ce drapeau était en faite, le sang des soldats. C'est pourquoi ce drapeau était très important pour les turcs et son omniprésence servait à rappeler cela au peuple.

Gildarts rejoins Natsu, seul, devant la tombe de Yusuf.

**Gildarts :** Tu vas prendre quelques vacances ou bien tu retourne au quartier général de Fairy Tail ?

**Natsu :** Gildarts, et si je retournait à Magnolia ?

L'homme comprit ou voulait en venir son « fils ». Son regard déterminé le fit sourire. Enfin, ce garçon qu'il a vu grandir, allait prendre sa vie en main. Il était content, très content.

**Gildarts :** Je m'occupe de tout !_ (NdLA: Je s'occupe de tout, tu s'occupe de rien xD Tu connais Jamel Debbouze?...ok j'me tire...me demande pas pourquoi j'suis partie sans motif.. ok j'arrête)_

* * *

><p><em>« Parfois, tu voudrais l'enlacer en oubliant tout, mais il y a une chose qui t'en empêche. Son nom ? L'orgueil ! »<em>

… **:** Non, je refuse !

… **: **Mais Erza, nous devons le faire !

**Erza :** C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Lucy !

**Lucy :** Mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

**Erza : **Nous avons toujours le choix, il faut juste attendre une bonne opportunité pour pouvoir frapper !

**Lucy :** Je dois attendre encore combien de temps hin ?... J'en ai assez d'attendre...

La jeune rousse observa son amie qui avait baissé la tête et fixait le sol tristement. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça, lui caressant les cheveux.

**Erza : **Je sais que c'est très important pour toi, mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution. Hin Levy ?

Cette dernière se prenait la tête dans les mains. Elle cherchait justement une meilleure solution que celle de son amie blonde qui consistait à attaquer de front le manoir d'Omura pour récupérer le dernier tableau. Mais cet homme avait mit en place un dispositif de sécurité très évolué. Même pour la célèbre Panthère Noire, il était impossible de s'y introduire. Elles étaient dans une impasse.

**Jubia :** Si seulement on avait du bon matériel...Comme celui de la police...

Lucy se détacha d'Erza et s'exclama :

**Lucy :** Bah, on a cas voler le matériel de la police !

La jeune fille aux cheveux écarlate lui mit une petite tape sur le crâne pour calmer son amie et la ramener à la raison.

**Erza : **Et comment tu veux transporter tout ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas et fit une moue déçue.

Un silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Un silence inquiétant. Quelque chose clochait. Elles avaient toutes un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Elle sursautèrent quand elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Jubia, comme toujours décida d'aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle regarda dans le trou de la porte _(NDLA : Ça a un nom ce truc ?:p)._

**Jubia :** Ah, c'est le livreur de Pizza.

Elle furent toute soulagée. Mais Levy fit une remarque inquiétante :

**Levy :** Mais...On a pas commandé de Pizza aujourd'hui...

Trop tard. Jubia avait déjà ouvert la porte et plusieurs homme armés s'introduisirent dans l'appartement. Les filles ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils pointèrent tous leurs armes sur elles. L'un des hommes parla.

**Homme :** Soit vous nous suivez, soit vous mourrez.

**Lucy : **Et ou vous voulez nous emmenez ?

**Homme **: Chez notre patron.

**Erza :** Mais ça sert à rien si vous nous tuez.

**Homme :** Il a dit mortes ou vives...

Les filles ne répondirent pas. Elles ne savaient pas vraiment ce s allaient faire. Ils n'étaient que quatre mais leurs armes leur donnaient un grand avantage.

**Homme :** Ah oui, j'oubliais. Ou sont les œuvres que vous avez volé ?

**Lucy :** Vous êtes les hommes d'Omura...

**Homme :** Bingo...

Une rage incommensurable s'empara de la jeune blonde. Elle allait sauter sur l'homme pour passer toute sa rage sur lui. Ses amie l'implorèrent de ne pas bouger, sinon, il allait tirer et l'abattre. Mais la jeune fille n'écouta rien. Elle se leva. L'homme sourit, il allait tirer. Elles attendirent toutes leur mort, imminente. Alors leur aventure s'arrêtait là. Elles avaient faillit toucher au but. Quel dommage !

Leur mort n'arriva pas. Quelqu'un les avait sauvé. Enfin, plusieurs personnes. Ils les avaient assommé, avant qu'ils ne tirent. Les jeune filles s'empressèrent de tourner leur regard vers leurs sauveurs. Elles restèrent sans voix. Elles n'auraient jamais cru qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver. Leur sauveurs étaient vêtus des mêmes vêtements que les groupes d'intervention, tout en noir. Ils avaient également un écusson sur leur épaule. L'écusson représentait un dragon, crachant du feu, tout simplement. Leur visage était également caché par une cagoule, avec un crâne dessiné dessus. C'était l'Elite.

Contre tout attente, ils enlevèrent leur cagoule et révélèrent leur visages aux jeune filles. Elles étaient encore plus surprises qu'au moment de leur arrivé, sauf pour Lucy qui connaissait déjà leur identité.

**Erza : **Mais vous... Comment ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha.

**Jellal : **Nous somme tout aussi surpris que vous à propos de VOTRE identité.

**Jubia :** Mais...Comment nous avez-vous découvert ?

**Grey : **Ça, il faut demander au chef.

Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers le chef, qui n'était autre que Natsu. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, qui faisait de même. Il se perdit dans son regard chocolat et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. En faite, il s'était dit qu'il allait se comporter en fonction du comportement de la jeune fille. Mais vu qu'elle non plus ne réagissait pas, il était perdu... Ah, mauvais plan !

Il se ressaisi avec difficulté et répondit, enfin, si on peut appeler cela « une réponse »

**Natsu **: C'est une longue histoire...

**Levy :** Nous sommes toutes ouïe !

Natsu soupira. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, sans problème.

**Natsu :** Bon, d'accord. Je vais tous vous expliquer mais il faut qu'on s'en aille. Vous devez me suivre, pendant que les autres livrent ces hommes à la police. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre couverture n'est pas en danger.

**Erza : **Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

**Natsu : **Dans un lieu sûr.

**Lucy :** Et pourquoi devons-nous te croire ?

Alors voilà le comportement qu'elle adoptait. Froid... Il avait mal, très mal. Il prétextait à lui même que c'était sa blessure qui n'était toujours pas guérit, mais en réalité, il savait que c'était son cœur.

**Levy : **Lucy ! Ils viennent de nous sauver !

**Lucy : **Peut-être que c'est une ruse ?

Le jeune homme décida de prendre les choses en main.

**Natsu :** Lucy...

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune fille. Il venait de prononcer son prénom. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Elle n'aurait jamais penser que le fait qu'il prononce simplement son nom puisse réveiller tous les sentiments qu'elle avait enfouit au font de son cœur. Non, elle ne devait pas craquer...non, il ne fallait pas...pas maintenant...

**Natsu : **Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne te met pas en danger à cause de ça. N'oublie pas que la vie de tes amies aussi sont en jeu.

La jeune fille le fixa … encore... Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait peur. Très peur. En faite, il avait beaucoup changé. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

**Lucy :** Bon, d'accord. Je te fais confiance parce que tu es notre...ami...

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux, parce qu'ils étaient toujours amis ou triste parce que justement, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire pour arrêter cet homme qui faisait souffrir tant de gens.

Les filles suivirent alors le Chef tandis que le reste de l'Élite réveillèrent les malfrats pour les emmener au poste de police.

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant régnait dans le véhicule du Chef de l'Élite. Contre toute attente, Lucy s'était assise sur le siège passager, à l'avant de la voiture. Ses amies, vu leur situation, auraient pensé qu'elle aurait préféré rester loin du jeune homme, le plus loin possible. Mais non, elle préférait rester près de lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ne s'accordèrent aucun regard. Ils s'ignoraient, tout simplement. Pourtant, ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire...<p>

**Levy :** Euh...Natsu, on va où là ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et lui répondit.

**Natsu : **Dans un lieu sûr...

**Lucy : **A l'extérieur de la ville ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole depuis qu'elle était montée dans la voiture. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à y répondre, brièvement.

**Natsu :** Oui à l'extérieur...Vous serez hors de danger

**Lucy : **Si tu le dis...

Et un autre silence s'installa dans le véhicule qui s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient arrivés devant une sorte de villa, perdu dans la forêt. Bien que les filles connaissaient parfaitement la ville de Magnolia mais également ses alentours, elles n'étaient pas du tout au courant de l'existence de cette demeure.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un homme se présenter devant les nouveaux arrivants. Lucy le reconnu assez vite. Il s'agissait de Gildarts.

**Gildarts :** Je vois que vous êtes arrivés sans problème. Tant mieux. Bienvenue dans l'une de mes demeures !

Les trois jeunes filles ne connaissaient pas cet homme et elles voulaient connaître son identité.

**Erza :** Mais qui êtes vous ?

**Gildarts :** Ah oui, je ne me suis jamais présenté à vous. Donc je vais le faire maintenant. Je m'appelle Gildarts et je suis un ancien inspecteur, puis commissaire et également le père adoptif de ce jeune homme...ainsi que le nouveau chef de la police de tout le pays...

Les filles étaient bouche bée. Le grand chef de la police avait aidé des criminelles ! Mais il pouvait également s'agir d'une ruse pour gagner leur confiance et les arrêter. Elle décidèrent de rester prudentes.

**Gildarts **: Mais entrez donc ! Vous n'allez pas passer la nuit dehors quand même !

Après une petite hésitation et voyant que la jeune blonde s'avança sans hésiter, elles entrèrent dans la demeure. L'intérieur était spacieux et l'aménagement avait était fait avec beaucoup de goût. Les jeunes filles trouvaient cette maison magnifique. Mais elles ne s'attardèrent pas à la contemplation. Elles avaient des questions sans réponses. Et elles comptait bien les résoudre.

**Lucy :** Que nous voulez-vous ? Pourquoi vous nous avez emmené ici alors que vous savez très bien qui nous sommes.

**Gildarts **: Eh bien, disons que nous voulons collaborer avec vous.

Les filles n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

**Erza :** Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas !

**Gildarts :** Le dernier homme qui détient le dernier tableau de Julia n'est pas vraiment celui que les gens pensent. Ce n'est pas un simple multi millionnaire. Mais ça, vous devez le savoir...

Il marqua un petit temps de pause puis continua, s'adressant à la jeune blonde.

**Gildarts :** Je connais vos véritables objectifs. Natsu m'a raconté. Et...durant sa dernière mission en temps que soldat, il nous a permit de tout découvrir sur Omura.

Les demoiselles se tournèrent vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, qui était adossé au mur, dans un coin sombre, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait le regard perdu, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette fameuse mission.

**Levy :** Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter tout de suite ?

**Gildarts **: Si nous l'arrêtons maintenant, vous ne pourrez être blanchies...

Elles ne comprirent pas vraiment.

**Gildarts :** Ce n'est pas vraiment une décision que j'ai prit en temps que chef de la police... C'est plutôt une décision que j'ai prit en temps que père. Car vous savez, un père veut toujours le bonheur de ses enfants...

**Natsu :** C'est bon Gildarts, tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Le jeune homme quitta alors la pièce.

**Jubia :** Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?

**Gildarts :** L'armée l'a changé...beaucoup changé...

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, les autres membres étaient rentrés, après leur débriefing au commissariat. Mais malheureusement pour eux, les filles s'étaient déjà couchées. Déçus, ils décidèrent de faire de même.<p>

Au milieu de la nuit, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds n'arrivait à fermer l'œil. Elle pensait à lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'il a bien pu vivre. Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il change autant. Elle se demandait toujours ce qu'elle ferait s'il revenait. Elle se demandait si elle allait lui sauter dans les bras, le serrer fort et lui hurlant qu'elle l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, où bien allait-elle l'ignorer et empêcher cette flamme de renaître et continuer à souffrir. Là , ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas la première solution. Mais elle n'était pas la deuxième non plus. Certes, elle était froide envers lui et lui ne montrait aucune émotion, ce qu'elle détestait d'ailleurs. Mais son cœur le réclamait. Elle ne pouvait contrôler ses émotions. Était-ce pareil pour lui ? Ou l'avait-il vraiment oublié ? De toute façon, elle lui en voulait beaucoup. Comment a-t-il pu l'abandonné sans donner de nouvelle ?

Frustrée, elle se leva de son lit et décida de sortir prendre l'air. C'est ce qu'elle faisait souvent depuis son départ. Elle en avait prit l'habitude, malgré elle.

Quand elle sortit, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas réussir à dormir. Il était là, au loin, assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était de dos. Il devait sûrement être perdu dans ses pensés. Elle avait remarqué que cela lui arrivait souvent, depuis qu'il les avait sauvé de leurs agresseurs. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait le rejoindre et renoué des liens forts avec lui ou rester là, à l'observer, s'éloignant de plus en plus de lui.

… **: **Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps il est comme ça, à se perdre dans ses pensée, s'éloignant de ceux qu'il aime...

Elle se retourna et constata que Gildarts l'avait rejoint. Il s'essaya sur une marche de l'escalier de l'entrée de la maison et proposa à la jeune fille de faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit.

**Gildarts : **Sa blessure n'est toujours pas guérit...

A l'entente de ses mots, la jeune fille commença à paniquer.

**Lucy :** Sa blessure ? Il s'est blessé ?

**Gildarts : **Oui, il a une blessure sur son épaule gauche, au dessus de son cœur qui est aussi blessé d'ailleurs...Dans cette dernière mission...

**Lucy : **Que s'est-il passé ?

Il lui raconta tout. Les missions qu'il avait fait, les « compagnons » qu'il avait perdu avant cette mission. Quand il commença à parler de cette dernière, il marqua un petit temps de pause, essayant de refouler sa tristesse. Il revoyait l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé le jeune homme. Anéantit. Il lui raconta comment Natsu s'était fait des amis, comment il les avait vu mourir, comment son ami Yusuf était mort devant lui, comment il avait réussi sa mission...Comment il l'avait trouvé... et surtout, le jour ou le jeune homme annonça la mort de son compagnon à sa famille... et comment il avait justement eu une nouvelle famille...

**Gildarts :** Quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait revenir à Magnolia, j'étais heureux. Heureux de savoir qu'il allait sortir de ce monde horrible et qu'il allait redevenir lui-même. Quelques jours avant l'enterrement, j'avais reçu la proposition pour devenir le nouveau chef de la Police. Quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait revenir, j'ai accepté la proposition, car mon concurrent n'aurait jamais voulu reformer l'Élite. Il était contre cette idée et de plus, il t'aurait envoyé en prison. C'est ainsi qu'il a enfin pu revenir...

**Lucy :** ...mais il n'est pas redevenu lui-même.

L'homme acquiesça tristement. La jeune fille était envahi d'une grande tristesse. Il avait vécu des choses horribles. Il avait perdu beaucoup de compagnons, beaucoup de gens. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Elle voulait aller le voir. Le serrer dans ses bras. Lui dire que tout était finit , mais ce serait mentir. Ce n'était pas encore finit. Il restait Omura. Non, elle ne devait pas se rapprocher de lui...non... il souffrirait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il souffrait déjà assez comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas.

**Gildarts :** Il a besoin de toi...

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers l'homme , surprise.

**Gildarts :** Dans cet état, il ne sera pas...disons... « efficace ». Je connais parfaitement Natsu. S'il part en mission, le moral à zéro, la mission se passe très mal et il rentre blessé. Quand il est heureux, c'est l'inverse. De plus, il a vraiment besoin de ton soutien. Fais lui oublier toutes ses atrocités s'il-te-plaît.

La jeune fille tourna cette fois la tête en direction du jeune homme. Elle se leva d'un coup et alla le rejoindre, sous le regard bienveillant de Gildarts qui affichait un sourire chaleureux.

Elle s'arrêta, derrière lui, attendant une réaction de sa part, qui n'arriva pas. Elle s'approcha encore puis finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait une photo en main qu'il ne cessait de fixer. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle essaya d'engager la conversation.

**Lucy : **Gildarts m'a tout raconté...

**Natsu : **Je sais...J'avais sentit votre présence...et...ton regard sur moi.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la photo du regard. La jeune fille allait dire quelque chose quand le jeune homme lui tendit la photo.

**Natsu :** Ce son eux, mes derniers compagnons martyrs...tombés dans cette mission. On avait prit une photo juste avant de la commencer...

Il lui présenta alors chaque personne présente sur la photo. Plus il parlait, plus sa voix tremblait. Ses yeux devinrent humides mais il ne pleura pas. La jeune fille le observait son visage. Il avait l'air si...fragile dans cet instant... Elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir dans cet état. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui quand elle ne connaissait pas encore sa véritable identité. Il était du genre plutôt joyeux, parfois naïf. Il s'énervait très facilement, il n'était jamais triste...enfin, c'est ce qu'il faisait croire. Mais tout le monde, à un moment donné est triste. Mais lui, il était différent. Mais ce n'était qu'un homme, avec un cœur. Bien sur qu'il ressentait de la tristesse. Bien sur qu'il souffrait. Bien sur qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle voulait être cette personne.

**Natsu :**...j'ai besoin de toi...

Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit de sa propre bouche. Il l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux. Il avait un regard suppliant. Mais comment y résister ? Non impossible !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'humidifièrent. Dans ses yeux, elle voyait toute sa peine. Il n'avait plus cette lueur qui faisait briller ses magnifiques yeux Onyx. Elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Elle se jeta à son coup, le serrant de toute ses forces contre elle.

Natsu avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, humant son odeur à plein poumon, elle lui avait tellement manqué. A cet instant, il oublia toute sa peine, toute sa tristesse, seule sa présence comptait. Elle état là, avec lui. Son comportement froid avait meurtrit son cœur. Il croyait que tout était finit, que cet amour n'existait plus. Il croyait qu'il l'avait perdu. Mais là, elle était dans ses bras, partageant sa peine, le réconfortant, lui caressant les cheveux, lui disant que c'était finit et qu'elle était là, avec lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent. Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre,se noyant dans leurs yeux. Le jeune homme mit sa main sur la joue droite de la jeune fille et la caressa du bout des doigt. La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux, savourant ces caresse et le contact de ses doigts contre sa peau. Cette sensation lui avait beaucoup manqué. Elle mit alors sa main sur celle du rose pour mieux apprécier le contacte. Ce geste fit craquer le jeune homme qui ne pu résister à l'appel des lèvres de sa bien aimée et l'embrassa avec passion, lui montrant à quel point elle lui avait manqué. La jeune blonde y répondit avec la même passion, versant des larmes de bonheur.

Ils mirent fin au baiser à contre cœur et pressèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, toujours les yeux fermés.

**Lucy :** Ne me laisse plus...

**Natsu : **Je ne partirais plus jamais...

Cette nuit là, deux cœurs s'étaient enfin réunit _(NDLA : Pour le plus grand bonheur des lecteurs...quoi ?... Ah j'ai encore gâché le truc ? Désolé :p Continuez à lire SVP:D)_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, tout le monde était réunit au salon et étaient installés sur le canapé. Ils avaient tous remarqué que quelque chose avait changé entre Natsu et Lucy. Mais bon, il était difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte, vu les regards et les sourires qu'ils se lançaient. Il a du se passer quelque chose la nuit dernière pensèrent-ils.<p>

Gildarts était debout, expliquant comment allait se dérouler leur collaboration.

**Gildarts :** Bon, comme vous le savez, notre cible et très riche. De plus, il a le soutient de tous les malfrats de la ville et le faire accuser ne sera pas une chose facile. Il nous faut des preuves solides. Nous avons déjà le témoigne du terroriste que Natsu avait capturé en Turquie, ainsi que les bandit qui vous ont attaqués la nuit dernière. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut le prendre en flagrant délit.

**Erza :** Et, comment on va s'y prendre ?

**Natsu :** Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan...

* * *

><p><strong>... :<strong> Quoi, c'est ça ton plan Natsu ?

**Natsu : **Bah oui, pourquoi tu me demande ça Lucy ?

**Lucy :** Eh bien ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

**Natsu : **Si, mais on va gérer, t'inquiète !

En effet, le plan du jeune homme était assez loufoque. Ils se retrouvaient devant la demeure de leur cible, attendant que quelqu'un ouvre le portail.

**Lucy :** Mais, on va faire quoi une fois à l'intérieur ? On a même pas d'arme !

**Natsu :** On va rentrer, puis ressortir...

**Lucy : **Ah, en faite toi t'es sûr qu'on va ressortir sans problème !

**Natsu :** Oui, sans problème...

Le majordome d'Omura vint alors les chercher. Il les conduisit dans le bureau de son maître. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et le majordome frappa. Un « entrez » se fit entendre et leur cible les accueillit, debout, devant son bureau.

**Omura :** Ooooh, qui voilà ! Le Chef de l'Élite et la Panthère Noire en personne ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

**Natsu :** On est venu te dire de bien profiter de tes derniers moment en temps que multi millionnaire libre, parce qu'on va bientôt t'envoyer en taule mais genre violent quoi.

La jeune fille était choquée. Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille, dans un moment pareil ? Est-il devenu fou ?

L'homme se mit à rire.

**Omura :** Voyons donc, quel culot ! Me dire ce genre de chose, dans mon territoire... Vous êtes bien téméraire jeune homme.

**Natsu :** On va dire que je n'ai pas peur de vous, ni de vos chiens de gardes...

**Omura : **Si j'étais vous, je surveillerais mon langage...

En effet, plusieurs hommes se trouvaient, cachés à l'entrée de la pièce, guettant le moindre geste des deux « invités ».

**Natsu : **Bref, sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt...

Ils sortirent de la pièce, puis de la demeure sans encombre. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

**Lucy :** Ça a servit à quoi ce qu'on vient de faire là ?

Natsu lui répondit, avec un sourire victorieux.

**Natsu :** Tout d'abord, on l'a bien énervé et franchement j'ai adoré la tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ai dit qu'il allait se retrouver en prison. Ensuite, c'est la première étape de notre plan. Le repérage. Vu que le système de sécurité de la demeure de ce mec est très élevé, il était impossible d'infiltrer les caméras de surveillance de l'extérieur. Il fallait donc utiliser une sorte d'émetteur pour le faire. J'ai donc laissé cet émetteur et un mouchard dans son bureau, histoire de voir ce qu'il manigance.

**Lucy :** Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? T'aurais pas pu m'expliquer le plan dès le départ ?

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire ravageur à la jeune fille avant d'annoncer :

**Natsu :** Eh bien, je voulait t'impressionner...

**Lucy :** Eh bien c'est réussit !

C'est fou à quel point il avait changé en une seule nuit. La jeune fille était vraiment surprise. Sa tristesse et sa peine n'étaient plus que de mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Omura était dans une colère noire. Il ravageait tous dans son bureau, hurlant de colère.<p>

**Omura : **Comment ces morveux osent-ils se moquer du grand Omura ! Ils vont me le payer !

Il appela alors son majordome.

**Omura :** Je suis sûr qu'ils manigancent quelque chose. Appel tous les mafieux, les gangs, les chasseurs de primes, bref, tous nos collaborateurs. Ils veulent jouer ? On va jouer !

Une bataille féroce attendait les deux camps. Qui allait la remporter : Omura le malfaisant ou bien L'Élite et la Panthère Noire, les représentants de la justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin du chapitre ! :D<strong>

Alors ça vous a plus ou pas? C'est mignon avouez...dites oui s'il vous plait :p

Bon,j'attend vos impressions... Oui, la fin aproche les amis ! Je vous laisse le temps de vous préparer psychologiquement...


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo les gens ! :D**  
><span>

Ça va bien ou quoi ? Moi j'suis bien dans ma tête poseyyyyy :D

C'est bientôt les vacances c'est bien non? :p Et bientôt nouvel an aussi, on va commencer une nouvelle année et tout...Non en faite c'est pas ça qui fait que j'suis bien dans ma tête et tout. En faite, j'ai eu un coup de speed de fou, il y a un anime, qui fait partie de mes inspirations pour cette fic, que j'ai reprit récemment. En fait l'anime était déjà finit depuis tèèèèèèèèèès longtemps, j'ai donc voulu lire le manga. C'est ce que j'ai fait mais en vous voulez savoir le titre de ce chef d'oeuvre ? Eh bien c'est **FULL METAL PANIC** bien sûr ! Je vous le conseil fortement ! La fin du manga est magnifique ! (pas comme Naruto là pfff... non, n'entrons pas dans un débat sans fin :D)

Bref... Y a pas que ça bien sûr ! J'ai quand même réalisé deux chef d'œuvres en une semaine quand même ! La première c'est ce chapitre (lol) Le deuxième c'est une vidéo fun que j'ai faite avec un ami sur Watch Dogs et franchement, j'en suis hyper fière ! (non je ne pleur pas non... :p) Au cas où vous voulez la voir, y a le lien de ma chaîne Youtube dans mon profil :D (Regardez-là s'il vous plaît...non je ne suis pas pathétique :p)

_Vicky: _Oui je sais, ma fic est hyper géniale...non, je n'ai pas attrappé la grosse tête :p Non mais ça fait plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire. Ça me montre que je suis sur la bonne voie et bizarrement, ça me donne de l'inspiration :D MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Eh, tant qu NaLu, tous les passages son mignon wesh ! :D

Bon allez, je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement ce chapitre tout pourrie...( s'il-vous-plait, dite moi qu'il est bien xD)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon de la grande villa. Tous, sauf Natsu, affichaient une expression blasée, désespérés du comportement du chef de l'Elite. Grey prit alors la parole pour prouver à quel point il en avait assez des bêtises de son chef.<p>

**Grey :** Non mais j'y crois pas ! On aurait pu les attaquer par surprise ! Maintenant, cet Omura, il va être sur ses gardes et il va sûrement utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour nous empêcher de nous approcher de sa demeure ! Au départ, tu étais censé aller simplement poser un mouchard !

Le jeune rose, complètement zen, se grattait l'oreille avec son auriculaire, avec une expression de « j'en ai rien à foutre » affichée sur le visage. Mais répondit quand même à son ami en colère.

**Natsu :** Bah je savais pas trop quoi dire en faite...en plus, La Panthère Noire prévient toujours ses prochaines « victimes » de son arrivé non ?

Il lança alors un regard vers Lucy, affichant un sourire ravageur. Celle-ci le lui rendit et le défendit.

**Lucy :** Je suis d'accord avec Natsu. Annoncer ma visite fait partie de ma réputation ! Même si d'habitude j'envoie des carte mais, cette fois, vu que c'est la dernière fois, annoncer à vive voix est beaucoup mieux je trouve. Même si c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait.

Les autres lâchèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Ces deux là s'entendait vraiment très bien...non TROP bien. Ils se faisaient tous mener en bateau. Mais bon, ils avaient quand même une totale confiance en eux. Ils étaient les deux chefs quand même ! Même si Gildarts était présent, il n'était qu'un soutien dans cette histoire. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir mener à bien cette mission et ils allaient y parvenir coûte que coûte !

* * *

><p>Dans une grande demeure, dans la ville de Magnolia, un homme discutait avec plusieurs autres. Il s'agissait d'Omura. Il avait convoqué tous ses collaborateurs pour contrecarrer les plans de ses ennemis. Il devait utiliser tous les moyens possible pour y parvenir. Il n'a pas cherché à comprendre, il n'a convoqué que les meilleurs. Les hommes convoqués étaient tous des leaders renommés dans le milieu criminel. Le plus puissant chef de gang connu sous le nom de Kenji, le plus grand mafieux de la ville Takeshi et enfin, un grand chef terroriste, réputé pour avoir réalisé un nombre incalculable d'attentats dans le monde entier, Creed.<p>

**Omura :** Messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ma demande.

**Kenji :** Bah vu la somme que vous nous avez proposé, c'était difficile à refuser !

Creed frappa sur le bureau de l'homme.

**Creed : **C'est pas l'argent qui m'intéresse mais la tête de ce Chef d'Élite ! Je vais le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le tuer !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce eurent des sueurs froides. En général, il était quasi impossible de mettre Creed en colère. Il était calme en toute circonstance. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver en général, ses plans aboutissaient toujours avec de très bons résultats.

**Omura : **Eh bien monsieur Creed, vous avez l'air vraiment remonté contre ce jeune homme !

**Creed :** A cause de lui, mon frère est prisonnier en Turquie et il est impossible de le sortir de là !

Omura se leva alors de sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Omura :** Ce sera une bonne occasion pour vous de vous venger...

**Creed :** Oooh, j'y compte bien...

Un sourire démoniaque s'afficha alors sur son visage. Il préparait quelque chose de vraiment pas bon pour le jeune rose...

* * *

><p>Dans une grande salle informatique, dans la villa de Gildarts, se trouvaient deux personnes, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il s'agissait de Jellal et Levy qui s'extasiaient sur l'installation et le matériel qui étaient mis à leur disposition.<p>

**Levy : **Wah ! Avec ça, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de récupérer le tableau !

**Jellal :** Et d'envoyer ce type en taule bien sûr !

Ils commencèrent alors à se sourire mutuellement, heureux de pouvoir travailler ensemble.

Le chef d'Élite fit alors son entré dans la pièce, lâchant un sifflement en voyant cette salle impressionnante.

**Natsu :** Si avec ça on gagne pas, je ne saurais quoi dire... Bon, sinon, y a du nouveau ?

**Jellal : **Hé bien apparemment, Omura nous prépare un gros truc. Il a fait appel à tous les grands criminels.

**Levy :** En plus, l'un d'entre eux t'en veux vraiment beaucoup... Apparemment, il est le frère du mec que t'as arrêté en Turquie. Il compte bien te le faire payer...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait un air assez sérieux affiché sur le visage. Il repensait, encore, à ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il n'allait pas encore déprimer pour rien. Non. Il avait besoin d'être motivé pour mener à bien cette mission. Il n'avait pas du tout besoin de se replonger dans son passé.

**Natsu **: S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas à Lucy. Si elle apprend qu'un type aussi dangereux est après moi, elle ne me laissera pas y aller.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

**Jellal :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable mais si c'est un ordre de mon supérieur...je ne peux refuser.

Il tourna alors la tête vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à répondre.

**Levy :** Si ça peut te faire plaisir...Mais sache que si elle apprend que tu lui as caché une chose pareil, elle t'en voudra beaucoup.

**Natsu :** Je sais... Faisons alors en sorte qu'elle ne le sache pas.

Il sourit alors à ses deux amis qui firent de même, déterminés à mettre fin à toute cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Natsu débarqua alors dans le salon où se trouvaient tout le reste de ses amis. Ils étaient en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Il les observa quelques instants. Ils avaient l'air vraiment détendus. Il riaient, se taquinaient, comme s'il n'allait rien se passer. Comme si un combat sans merci ne les attendait pas. Grey avait l'air de s'être beaucoup rapproché de Jubia. Cette dernière était carrément blottit contre lui et riait de bon cœur. Oui, ils s'étaient vraiment beaucoup rapprochés. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Il avait bien remarqué que son ami, Gajil, le brute, affectionnait beaucoup la petite informaticienne. D'habitude, il était assez froid avec la gente féminine. Le rose avait même douté de son orientation sexuel. Il n'était en aucun cas homophobe mais cela lui aurait fait bizarre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Avec Levy, il était plus « calme » et aimait beaucoup la taquiner. Enfin, Jellal et Erza. Leurs petits regards et sourire en coin ne trompaient personne ! Même un aveugle remarquerait leur rapprochement. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que son ami avait d'autres intérêts que les PC ou les jeux d'échec.<p>

Leur vie avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient venus dans cette ville. Il ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal, mais un grand changement était arrivé.

Son regard s'attarda sur la jeune blonde. Sa bien aimée. Il la voyait rire de bon cœur avec ses amis. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis plaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, rayonnante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une beauté pareil puisse l'aimer. Il pensait qu'il finirait sa vie dans une mission, sans connaître l'amour, sans être aimé. Certes, Gildarts l'aimait beaucoup mais il n'était pas son vrai père. De plus, ce n'était pas de ce genre d'amour dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de son autre moitié. Il l'avait trouvé et au bon moment en plus. Il était heureux.

La jeune fille tourna alors la tête en direction du jeune homme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps s'arrêta. Ils se retrouvèrent encore dans leur petit monde, ne parlant qu'avec les yeux. La jeune fille comprit, dans le regard du jeune homme, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, soutenant son regard. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui agrippa la main et l'emmena hors de la pièce.

**Lucy :** Quelque chose ne va pas Natsu ?

**Natsu :** Non, tout va bien ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

La jeune fille mit alors ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme pour le forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**Lucy :** Tes yeux...Je le vois bien que t'es pas bien là.

Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal d'échapper au regard de la jeune fille, mais en vain. Malgré tout, il ne lui répondit pas. Mais contre toute attente, il se pencha vers elle puis l'embrassa avec tendresse. Au début surprise, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, à contre cœur, les joues de la jeune fille en feu, les yeux baissés, fixant le torse du jeune homme. Cherchant du réconforte pour, on ne sait quel raison, demandez à l'auteur, elle se blottit contre lui. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

**Lucy : **Tout se passera bien n'est-ce pas ?

**Natsu :** Oui...On va réussir à récupérer le tableau de ta mère sans problème.

**Lucy :** Je ne parle pas de ça... Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé... Je ne veux que personne soit blessé.

Le jeune homme la serra plus fort contre lui et ferma les yeux pour profiter de sa présence.

**Natsu :** Je suis désolé...Je ne peux rien te promettre...

**Lucy :** Je sais...Natsu...je sais...

* * *

><p><strong>Gajil :<strong> Ils se foutent de notre gueule là !

**Erza : **C'est sûre, c'est un piège assez flagrant quand même.

**Jubia : **Quel culot !

Natsu resta silencieux face à la source de l'irritation de ses amis. L'ennemi les avait provoqué. Ils avaient envoyé un message, un message qui a fait son petit effet dans le groupe, noté sur un simple bout de papier. Omura les avait prévenu que le tableau qu'ils recherchaient ne se trouvait plus dans sa demeure mais dans une usine désinfectée, à l'extérieur de la ville. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention et avait du comprendre que l'équipe de l'Élite et de la Panthère Noire avaient prit le contrôle du système de sécurité de sa demeure. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité. L'alliance avait perdu l'avantage face aux malfrats.

**Grey :** On fait quoi maintenant ? Il a sûrement dû réunir un très grand nombre d'hommes. La mission deviens quasi impossible.

**Levy : **Il a du faire exprès d'aller à l'extérieur de la ville pour ne pas attirer la police suite à des coup de feu je pense...

**Gildarts : **Notre adversaire est très sérieux. Nous sommes peu nombreux. Ce serait du suicide d'y aller comme ça.

**Natsu **: Vous n'oubliez pas que nous sommes l'Élite non ? Nous répondrons à sa provocation.

Tous furent choqué.

**Erza :** Mais tu es fou ? C'est du suicide ! On ne peut pas agir seul ! Et puis, nous ne connaissons pas les lieux ! Ils auront l'avantage du terrain.

**Natsu : **J'ai une idée pour découvrir les lieux !

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce. Jellal comprit alors où il voulait en venir, mais n'intervint pas.

**Grey : **C'est quoi ton idée ?

**Natsu : **Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Je n'ai besoin que de Jellal et de Levy.

**Gajil :** Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux là ?

**Natsu :** Si, je suis très sérieux !

Gajil ne répondit pas. Ce regard, ce regard emplit de haine...quand le chef d'Élite avait ce regard là, cela prouvait que rien ni personne pouvait l'arrêter. Il allait faire une folie, c'est sûre. Mais le brun ne dit rien, de peur d'inquiéter une certaine blonde. Ce gars était fou !

En parlant de la blonde, cette dernière avait observé la scène silencieusement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et le comportement de son aimé le confirma. Il était maintenant en train de s'en aller vers la salle informatique avec ses deux amis. Elle l'interpella :

**Lucy **: Natsu ?... Tu ne va rien tenter de dangereux n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas.

**Natsu : **Non...Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...Tout se passera bien...Ce ne sera juste qu'une mission d'infiltration...

Oui une mission d'infiltration. Il était assez doué pour ce genre de mission. Il n'aura aucun problème. Gildarts avait raconté à la jeune fille les exploits du roses dans ce domaine là. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce pressentiment.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée. Dans une usine désinfectée, à l'extérieur de la ville, se trouvaient plusieurs personnes qui avaient fait d'atroces choses dans leur passé, mais qui restaient inconnus des médias et de la police. L'entrée de cette même usine était gardé par deux malfrats, armés jusqu'aux dents.<p>

**Garde 1 :** Fait chier ! Je déteste monter la garde !

**Garde 2 :** Bah si t'es pas content, vas le dire au chef !

**Garde 1 :** T'es fou ! J'veux pas me faire buter !

**Garde 2 : **Alors arrête de te plaindre, tu me soûle !

Tout à coup, une silhouette apparu au loin. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus des gardes qui se mirent sur leur garde..._(NDLA : ouais stylé la phrase... )_

**Garde 2 :** Qui va là ?

L'autre garde pointa alors sa lampe torche sur cette même silhouette qui était maintenant assez proche. Devant lui, se trouvait un jeune homme, ayant la vingtaine et qui avait une étrange couleur de cheveux...rose... Il s'agissait du chef d'Élite, Natsu Dragnir. Il était là, devant ses ennemis, les mains levés en l'air. Il leur annonça alors calmement :

**Natsu :** Vous pouvez baisser vos armes...Je me rend...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, dans la maison où s'étaient réunit l'Élite et l'équipe de La Panthère Noire, l'ambiance était morose. Tout le monde était inquiet pour le jeune chef d'Élite, surtout une certaine blonde aux yeux chocolat, qui ne pouvait rester en place.<p>

**Lucy :** Il est toujours pas rentré alors que le jour s'est levé ! Jellal, il y a vraiment pas de nouvelle ?

Le jeune homme s'était à moitié assoupi sur le canapé du salon. En effet, personne n'avait pu fermé l'œil depuis le départ du jeune rose. C'est pourquoi, ils étaient quasiment tous avachis sur les canapés, à moitié endormis ou complètement endormi pour un certain brun aux longs cheveux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus réussi quand même à répondre :

**Jellal **: Moi, j'ai pas eu de nouvelle. Faut voir Levy. Là elle est dans la salle info...

Quand on parle du loup, cette dernier se précipita dans le salon, réveillant tout le monde.

**Levy :** On a du nouveau !

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous dans la salle informatique. Sur les écrans de l'ordinateur, il était possible de voir l'intérieur de l'usine dans lequel se trouvaient Omura et ses sbires.

**Grey :** Je savais qu'il réussirait !

La jeune blonde, inquiète, demanda alors :

**Lucy :** Et Natsu, il va bien ? Je veux lui parler !

Son amie informaticienne baissa alors la tête, ce qui inquiéta Lucy. Jellal s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

**Jellal :** Il est partit sans moyen de communication, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par l'ennemi...On ne peut pas le contacter. Je suis désolé Lucy...vraiment désolé.

La jeune fille s'inquiéta alors encore plus.

**Lucy : **Jellal...Levy...Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

**Levy :** Il était impossible pour Natsu de s'infiltrer dans l'usine sans se faire remarquer. Il y a vraiment trop de gens à l'intérieur. Il n' y avait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il atteigne l'ordinateur principal pour nous permettre d'infiltrer les caméras de surveillance de l'usine...

**Lucy :** Et...c'est quoi ?

**Jellal : **Il devait se laisser capturer...

Un silence s'installa alors dans la salle. Tous furent choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Il s'était sacrifié, il s'était laissé prendre comme ça, sans chercher une autre solution. La jeune blonde sous le choc, tourna la tête vers les écrans. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une image qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Une scène horrible. Ce fut de même pour le reste des personnes présentes. Dans cet écran, ils pouvaient voir un homme, attaché par les poignets au plafond, le corps en sang, se faisant frapper, fouetter par son bourreau. Il reconnurent tout de suite la victime. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Natsu. Il n'avait pas pu s'échapper après avoir réussi à établir la connexion avec l'ordinateur de leur planque. Maintenant, il en payait le prix.

Lucy n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait se jeter sur l'écran pour le démolir, mais ses amis la retinrent.

Ils la firent alors sortir de la salle et essayèrent de la calmer et se calmer eux-même par la même occasion.

**Lucy : **Il faut qu'on aille le sauver ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

**Erza : **Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy ! Bien sur qu'on va le sauver ! Calme toi !

**Lucy :** Comment puis-je me calmer ? T'as pas vu son état ? Ils lui font beaucoup de mal ! Chaque coup qu'il reçoit est comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur... _(NDLA : Pouah lala... ok j'arrête mais avouez que je l'ai bien trouvé celle là...:p)_

Elle s'effondra alors, en larme dans les bras de son amie.

**Grey :** On ne peut rien faire avec notre équipement actuel. Je suis vraiment perdu...

**Gajil : **Et comme par hasard, le vieux n'est pas là dans un moment aussi critique !

… **: **C'est qui le vieux ?

Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers la provenance de cette voix. Il s'agissait de Gildarts. La jeune blonde, le voyant, se jeta alors sur lui, lui agrippant spn haut d'un air désespéré, toujours en larme.

**Lucy :** Natsu...Il est en danger ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

L'homme resta calme malgré la situation. Il prit la jeune fille par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**Gildarts :** Oui...Je sais...

La jeune fille eu alors un déclic

**Lucy :** Vous saviez ce qu'il avait derrière la tête...

**Jellal :** On le savait tous Lucy...enfin, tous les membres de l'Élite...

**Lucy :** Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter ?

**Grey :** On ne pouvait pas...On ne pouvait pas désobéir aux ordres du chef... ce sont les règles.

La jeune fille se retrouva en un instant en face du jeune brun qui avait la tête baissé et lui infligea une gifle bien placée, dont le son raisonna dans oute la pièce. Elle l'attrapa ensuite par le col et lui cria dessus, tandis que, lui, cherchait à éviter son regard.

**Lucy :** Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareil ? Comment avez-vous pu suivre des règles à la con, aveuglément, alors qu'un de vos amis partait risquer sa vie ? Vous êtes des monstres, des carcasses vides, sans âme...sans cœur...

**Jellal :** Ça, on le sait bien... C'est notre métier après tout...

**Gildarts :** Lucy, je comprend ta colère mais ces gars n'y sont pour rien. Ils s'en veulent tous beaucoup aussi. Regarde les. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vécu. Ils doivent toujours choisir la bonne solution pour éviter des choses horribles d'arriver. Ici, la seule solution pour éviter les pertes inutiles, était ce plan... Et puis, je connais très bien Natsu. Il ne mourra pas aussi facilement.

La jeune fille se calma. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché le jeune brun qui détournait toujours le regard, honteux. Elle observa les autres membres d'Élite. Ils avaient tous un air coupable dessiné sur leur visage. Ils avaient l'air de souffrir aussi. Comme si la jeune fille avait remué le couteau dans la plaie. Elle s'en voulais...Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit ces horribles choses. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues. Elle prit alors son ami brun dans ses bras, s'excusant :

**Lucy :** Pardon...je suis désolé...pardon...j'ai dit d'horribles choses...

Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte amical._ ( NDLA : Oui je le précise, on sait jamais...:D)_

**Grey :** Tu n'as pas à t 'excuser. C'est la colère qui t'as fait dire ces choses...

Elle se sépara alors de lui, totalement calmée, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Gildarts :** Bon les jeunes, c'est pas que j'vous aime pas mais on a une mission à réaliser là !

**Jubia :** Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Nos équipements actuels ne nous aideront pas !

**Gildarts :** Oh, j'ai eu tout le temps de régler ce problème...

Ils suivirent alors l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure et furent stupéfaits de voir plusieurs caisses remplis d'armes, de munitions et plusieurs autres gadgets, ainsi que de vêtements de mission.

La jeune blonde fut attirée par un certain vêtement qu'elle prit en main. Il s'agissait d'une combinaison identique à celle qu'elle utilisait durant ses cambriolages. Gildarts lui tandis alors un masque. Elle le prit en main et l'observa quelque instants. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage et mit de côté le masque, faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

**Lucy :** Je m'enflamme...

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée<em> (NDLA : Eh oui, le temps passe en un clin d'oeil...sauf quand t'as cours :D).<em> L'entrée de l'usine désinfectée était gardée par les deux même gardes.

**Garde 1 :** Je m'ennui...

L'autre ne répondit pas.

**Garde 1 :** Eh j'ai une vanne tu veux l'entendre ?

L'autre lâcha un soupir agacé.

**Garde 2 : **Vas-y lâche-la ta vanne qu'on en finisse !

**Garde 1 : **Alors, qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend ?

**Garde 2 :** Je sais pas moi, Bob l'éponge ?

**Garde 1: **Non, c'est jaune-attend... (Jonathan) _(NDLA : Quoi ?...)_

Il se mit alors à rire sous le regard désespéré de son compagnon. Mais son rire s'arrêta un peu trop brusquement au goût du deuxième garde qui s'effondra aussitôt, laissant apparaître un homme brun. Il s'agissait de Grey et celui qui avait assommé l'autre était Gajil. Ils n'avaient pas mit leur cagoule habituel, étant donné qu'une nouvelle ère commençais. Gajil pris alors la parole pour exposer sa pensée :

**Gajil :** J'aurais dû le tuer pour cette vanne pourrie !

**Grey : **Ah, laisse-le ! Le tuer c'est trop facile. J'préfère qu'il souffre enfermé en prison. Mais qui invente des blagues aussi pourrie ? _(NDLA : pas l'auteur en tout cas !...Non mais c'est vrai, elle est pas de moi:D)_

**Gajil : **Si j'le trouve, j'lui arrache la langue !

Il finirent alors leur conversation et entrèrent dans l'usine.

* * *

><p>Dans une salle assez sombre se trouvait un jeune homme blessé, attaché par les poignets au plafond, à moitié inconscient. Un homme entra alors dans la pièce, avec un saut d'eau et déversa le contenue sur sa victime.<p>

… **:** Eh bien, tu tiens le coup Natsu Dragnir... C'est bien, je vais pouvoir continuer à me défouler sur toi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et leva son regard vers son interlocuteur qui l'attrapa alors par le cou.

… **: **J'attends impatiemment le moment où tu va me supplier de te tuer !

Un sourire apparu alors sur le visage du jeune homme, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à l'homme qui lui asséna un coup de point.

**Natsu :** Tu peux toujours attendre Creed. Tu vas te retrouver dans la même situation que ton cher frère...

**Creed **: T'es pas en position de faire le malin petit ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles

Le jeune rose planta ses yeux dans ceux de Creed.

**Natsu : **Je n'ai pas peur de toi et je n'ai pas peur de mourir non plus.

L'homme, énervé, répondit alors en lui assénant plusieurs coups, tantôt avec ses poings, tantôt avec ses pieds ou ses genoux. Le jeune homme ne flancha pas, malgré la douleur et le sang qui commençait à lui piquer les yeux. Il était assez sonné mais il ne tomba pas dans l'inconscience. Il avait l'habitude de ces situations là. Son corps était habitué à souffrir. Surtout au niveau de son épaule qui n'avait toujours pas guérit, il ne sentait même plus la douleur. Quand on y pense, c'était assez triste : un homme qui ne vit qu'avec de la souffrance. Heureusement, il avait pu vivre quelques moments de bonheur avec sa bien aimée, même si c'était trop court à son goût. Malgré tout, cela lui suffisait. S'il mourait maintenant, il n'aurait aucun regret...non, son seul regret serait de la rendre triste, malheureuse...la faire pleurer. Ça, il ne voulait pas ! Il devait tenir bon ! Il devait se raccrocher à la vie pour elle ! Pour son bonheur...pour son sourire...

Il attendit un énième coup qui n'arriva jamais. Entre temps, il avait fermé les yeux, à cause justement du sang qui coulait de son front. Quelqu'un lui agrippa alors le visage. Il n'entendait plus rien à cause du dernier coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Cette même personne qui lui avait agrippé le visage, essuya le sang qui s'y trouvait. Il put alors ouvrir les yeux. Sa vu était un peux flou au début. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il put distinguer parfaitement le visage de son sauveur. C'était elle, Lucy. Elle était là et elle l'avait sauvé. Quelqu'un d'autre était là avec eux. Cette personne tentait de défaire les liens du jeune homme. Il reconnu sa voix qui lui disait des choses qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, vu qu'il était toujours sonné. Mais d'après sa déduction, il s'agissait d 'Erza. Cette dernière réussit alors à libérer le jeune homme qui se laissa aller dans les bras de la jeune blonde. Cette dernière était en larme, soulagée de le savoir en vie, malgré son état. Après plusieurs secondes d'étreinte, elle se sépara de lui et mit ses mains sur ses joues, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**Lucy : **Ne fait plus jamais une chose pareil...

Le jeune homme caressa alors la joue droite de la jeune fille qui mit sa main sur la sienne.

**Natsu :** Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur...

**Erza : **Nous devrions y aller, la mission n'est pas encore terminé.

Elle se tourna alors vers la sortie quand soudain, elle se retrouva face à Creed qui avait reprit conscience.

**Creed : **Désolé pour toi ma belle mais votre chemin s'arrête ici.

Il pointa alors son arme vers eux. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente. Les trois jeunes personnes fermèrent simultanément les yeux, attendant leur fin. Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent alors mais rien ne se passa. Ils ouvrirent alors les yeux, voyant l'homme qui avait toujours son arme en main, avec une expression choquée dessinée sur le visage ainsi qu'un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche. Il s'écroula alors au sol, laissant apparaître les deux autres membres de l'Élite qui étaient arrivés au bon moment.

**Gajil :** Ça, c'est pour avoir fait du mal à notre chef et avoir engagé des mecs avec aucun sens de l'humour !

Les trois autres personne ne comprirent pas la dernière réplique du brun.

**Grey : **Eh bien, on dirait qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait de cadeau Chef.

**Natsu : **Ouaisils m'ont bien amoché.

Ce dernier se mit alors à se debout, devant les yeux ahuris des deux jeunes filles. Normalement, il ne devrait même pas être en mesure de tenir debout. Grey présenta alors un sac à son chef.

**Grey : **Y a de quoi soigner tes blessures ainsi que ton équipement.

**Natsu :** Parfait !

**Lucy :** Non mais attend ! Tu va pas me dire que tu vas continuer la mission avec nous !

**Natsu : **Bah, si...

**Erza :** Dans cet état ?

**Natsu : **Mais, je vais très bien !

**Gajil :** Le chef a connu pire. Ce n'est pas de petites égratignures qui vont l'envoyer à l'hosto.

Les jeunes filles étaient impressionnées par la vitalité du jeune homme. Elles l'observèrent quelques instants, se faire soigner par Grey et enfiler son équipement. Il avait l'air d'être en pleine forme.

Natsu mit enfin son oreillette pour pouvoir parler aux deux informaticiens.

**Natsu : **Jellal, Levy vous m'entendez ?

**Jellal :** Nous t'entendons parfaitement Chef ! Content de savoir que tu vas bien.

**Natsu :** Quelle est la situation ?

**Levy : **Eh bien après les coups de feu, ça a commencé à s'agiter. Ils sont à votre recherche et se dirigent vers vous.

**Natsu :** Le tableau ?

**Jellal :** Les gardes n'ont pas bougés... Ah en faites c'est le mafieux Takeshi et le chef de gang Kenji qui gardent le tableau. Mais je ne vois pas Omura. Gildarts m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, tu sais quelque chose ?

**Natsu :** Faisons-lui confiance...

Il cessa alors la communication et se tourna vers ses amis. Grey prit alors la parole, inquiet.

**Grey : **Nous devons faire vite, Jubia peut être en danger. Elle devait se diriger vers la salle où se trouvait le tableau et nous dégager le passage.

Natsu appuya alors sur un bouton de son oreillette.

**Natsu : **Jubia ? Tu m'entend ?

Un silence envahit alors la salle. Aucune réponse n'arriva, ce qui inquiéta les personnes présentes.

**Natsu : **Jubia ?

**Jubia :** Natsu ? Oui je t'entend parfaitement ! Je passait dans un conduit bizarre, ça captait pas je crois.

Ils soupirèrent alors tous de soulagement.

**Natsu : **Ok...elle va bien... Vu qu'ils nous ont repéré, l'infiltration ne fonctionnera pas vraiment mais restons quand même discrets. Les prendre par surprise est la meilleure solution. Nous devons nous faufiler derrière eux pour éviter le danger. Je sais que vous en êtes capable.

La jeune blonde observait son bien aimé avec un regard admirateur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en action. A ce moment là, elle le voyait, il était un véritable leader...l'un des meilleures.

**Natsu : **On va se séparer, chacun de son côté pour éviter de se faire prendre tous en même temps. De toute façon, s'il y en a un qui se fait avoir, les autres seront mit au courant par Jellal ou même l'oreillette. On va tous se diriger vers la salle où se trouve le tableau, mais par des chemins différents. Comme vous le savez, cette usine est assez étrange, tous les chemins aboutissent au même endroit, comme par hasard, là ou ils ont décidé de mettre le tableau.

**Erza :** Il doivent préparer quelque chose...Ça sent le piège à plein nez !

**Natsu :** Exactement. Il cherchent en faite à nous attirer là bas pour tous nous avoir. Ils croient qu'on a pas de bons équipements et qu'on se fera avoir comme des rats. En fait, ils ne savent pas que nous avons le soutient de Gildarts, et ça, c'est un grand avantage ! Quand on arrivera dans la salle...on improvisera !

Ils se mirent alors tous à sourire à la dernière remarque du chef à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout.

**Natsu : **Des questions ?

Il marqua alors une pause, attendant une réponse qui n'arriva pas.

**Natsu :** Bon alors on fonce !

Il furent alors tous motivés par la dernière réplique du jeune homme et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce de torture. Lucy passa alors à côté du chef d'Élite et lui fit un baiser sur la joue, lui murmurant ensuite à l'oreille.

**Lucy : **Tu m'as impressionné...

Elle suivit alors les autres qui avaient disparus, laissant seul le jeune homme. Cette remarque l'avait gonflé à bloc ! L'impressionner le rendait fier. Il lâcha alors, le sourire aux lèvres :

**Natsu : **Je m'enflamme...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin du gam...euh du chapitre :D<strong>

Alors? vous en pensez quoi ?

Vous la sentez arriver la fin là? Parce que moi je la sens bien :D

Allez, j'attend vos impressions ;)


End file.
